Art vs science
by Inrainbowz
Summary: UA. SasuNaru. Naruto est élève aux Beaux Arts. Un jour qu'il trime pour payer ses études, il tombe malgré lui sous le charme d'un brun ténébreux, devinez lequel ... Version corrigé chapitre 1 à 6
1. Chapter 1

**Art vs Science**

**Auteur** : Inrainbowz (Et oui, j'ai viré le deuxième z)

**Rating** : T (un T vraiment gentil, selon moi...)

**Disclaimer** : Est-ce utile de le préciser ? Bon, je ne tire aucun autre profit que la satisfaction personnelle à écrire et à publier, et bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé** : UA total, peut-être un peu OOC selon certain(e). Naruto est élève aux Beaux-Arts, gay et épanoui. Et puis, il rencontre un type froid, pas commode, brun, et comme il est un peu idiot, il tombe complètement sous son charme... On dirait pas comme ça mais c'est vachement bien (essaie de faire la pub...)

**Note **: Je republie cette fic ! But de la manœuvre : éliminer les fautes d'orthographe (abominablement nombreuse, surtout dans les premiers chapitres). Mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai corrigé ! C'est Toumies qu'il faut remercier sur ce coup-là... d'ailleurs, tu m'as sauvé ! 'Fin bref

Alors je vous le dit tout de suite, c'est une correction et pas une réédition, je veux dire par là que je n'ai rien modifié de fondamentale à ma fic, hormis quelques tournures et maladresse d'écriture, c'est à priori la même histoire. Pour celle et ceux qui l'ont déjà lu... erk, rien de nouveau. Pour les autres... Enjoy !

C'était ma première fic sur Naruto, un de mes premiers écrits construit de plus de deux pages, et je l'aime beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le cruel vent de Janvier semblait s'être décidé à s'acharner sur le jeune homme blond qui marchait sur le trottoir. Il remonta encore le col de son manteau et accéléra le pas, priant pour que le dernier métro l'attende.

Quelle journée harassante. Il avait passé la matinée à lutter contre l'endormissement que lui provoquaient toujours les cours d'histoire de l'art du vieux prof Jiraya. En plus, ce pervers ne leur parlait que de l'art nudiste et des proportions féminines. Et lui, les femmes, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'intéressait...

Il s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe, essayant vainement de se réchauffer. Quand il arriva devant l'entrée du métro, il se précipita jusqu'à sa ligne... pour voir le métro lui filer sous le nez. Il jura. Cette journée était vraiment trop chiante.

Il avait loupé le déjeuner de midi et avait passé l'après-midi à bosser. Les clients avaient été exécrables, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot. Et pour couronner le tout, les « matheux » s'étaient sentis obligés de venir boire un coup dans _ce_ café précisément.

Il soupira et chercha un taxi. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de frais supplémentaire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après avoir payé la course en grimaçant, il entreprit de gravir les marches menant à son appartement. Cinquième étage et pas d'ascenseur. Et dire qu'ils s'y mettaient à deux pour payer ça...

D'ailleurs, en parlant du « deux » en question, le blond eut l'agréable surprise de trouver son meilleur ami et colocataire dans une pose, quelque peu compromettante, avec un brun qu'il reconnut comme un élève de leur promotion. Il soupira une énième fois, se demandant pourquoi le ciel lui imposait la vision de Gaara à moitié nu, allongé sur un inconnu avec une main sous son t-shirt. Inconnu qui commença à rougir fortement, alors que Gaara, comme si de rien était, lança :

« Ah salut Naruto ! Bonne journée ? »

Le regard meurtrier dudit Naruto suffit à le dissuader de poursuivre. Il préféra reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, tandis que Naruto, exaspéré, crachait :

« Je vais aux Caves, je rentrerais sûrement pas avant demain alors profites-en. »

Juste avant de refermer la porte, il entendit un « pas de problèmes » et sourit malgré lui. Il était habitué au penchant naturel de son colocataire à ramener n'importe qui chez eux, à n'importe quelle heure, fille ou garçon, pour s'offrir une nuit de sexe intense avant de les mettre à la porte au petit matin. Il ne disait plus rien à force. Après tout, personne ne s'en plaignait... sauf que ce soir, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir se prélasser tranquillement chez lui, au lieu de quoi il se retrouvait devant les Caves, un bar qu'il avait l'habitude de squatter avec ses amis. Il les retrouva d'ailleurs à leur place habituelle. Après un rapide salut au groupe, Naruto s'affala sur une des banquettes entourant leur table en soupirant. Temari le regarda, compatissante :

« Dur journée ?

– A qui le dis-tu...

– Et je suppose que Gaara était trop occupé pour te remonter le moral ? »

Le même sourire consterné apparut sur leur visage. Gaara avait une attitude puérile qu'ils connaissaient bien et qui était assez affligeante, en fait.

« Alors, raconte.

– Bah, déjà le cours de ce matin m'a tué. Le café était bondé c't'aprem et en plus, devinez sur qui je suis tombé...

– Ne dis rien. La bande des matheux ?

– Tout juste. »

De nouveau, ils eurent tous la même réaction, à savoir un soupir désespéré. Les « matheux », c'était ainsi qu'eux autres, aux Beaux-Arts, désignaient les élèves de l'école d'ingénieur qui se situait juste en face de leur propre école, de l'autre côté de la rue. En réalité, ils n'avaient aucune rancune particulière envers eux et ils s'en seraient royalement foutus si seulement les petits bourgeois issus de Math-sup math-spé en avaient fait autant.

Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour des raisons, soi-disant évidentes de supériorité intellectuelle, les étudiants en ingé considéraient tous les autres comme des moins que rien, et en particulier ceux des Beaux-Arts. Pour eux, l'art n'avait rien d'un domaine d'étude, ce n'était qu'un « passe-temps sans intérêt ». De plus, c'est bien connu, « l'art, c'est pour les femmes et les homos ». Donc, ils passaient leur temps (libres) à insulter ceux qui sortaient de l'école d'en face, des « ratés ». Et ces « ratés » leur rendaient assez bien, réflexe d'auto défense oblige.

En fait, le terme « matheux » désignait plus précisément un groupe de ces étudiants. Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas tous anti-non-scientifique, mais ce groupe-là... tous issus de familles riches et influentes, des enfants gâtés élevés comme des rois. Ils avaient tendance à attendre du monde qu'il soit à leurs pieds, au garde à vous et en rang serré, s'il vous plait. Et ils ne perdaient pas une occasion de rabaisser les ressortissants des classes moyennes qu'étaient le groupe du blond.

« De tous les cafés de cette putain de ville, il a fallu qu'ils viennent précisément dans celui où MOI je bosse. »

Apparemment, la vue d'un étudiant qui travaille pour payer ses études était une chose impossible à concevoir dans la vision étriquée des fils à papa qui composaient l'élite des étudiants en science.

La discussion dévia ensuite sur des sujets moins prise de tête, tel que les cours du lendemain et les examens de fin de trimestre qui arriveraient bientôt. Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto dévisagea un à un ses compagnons rassemblés autour de la table, devant un verre plus ou moins fort, en train de parler de tout et de rien. Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'il était vraiment chanceux de les avoir rencontrés.

Il y avait d'abord, à sa droite, Shikamaru. Ce mec était une vrai tête, un pur génie, mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé par les sciences ou toutes ces matières intellectuelles et compliquées. C'était un flemmard-né et la seule chose pour laquelle il se réveillait était ses sculptures. Là, son regard s'illuminait, et il pouvait rester des heures sans manger ni dormir, ce qui pour Naruto était difficilement concevable. Il était incapable de tenir plus de deux heures sans manger quelque chose...

Blottie contre le flemmard venait Temari, une grande blonde au caractère très... disons, affirmé. En fait, cette fille était un démon. Une vraie furie quand elle s'y mettait ! On dit que les opposés s'attirent, eh bien ces deux-là étaient l'incarnation même de ce proverbe. Le paresseux résigné et le tyran énergique. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Assis en tailleur, un chien sur les genoux, Kiba riait aux éclats, une cigarette à la main. Kiba était celui dont le caractère ressemblait le plus à celui de Naruto. Extravertis, un peu idiot sur les bords et toujours débordant d'énergie... quoique ce soir, Naruto en manquait un peu.

Rougissant à côté de lui se tenait Hinata. Elle avait un an de moins qu'eux mais étant surdouée en dessin, elle s'était vue accorder le privilège de rejoindre la classe supérieure. Naruto n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi timide. De ce fait, elle parlait très peu ou en bégayant, ce qui lui donnait un côté mignon en fait. Il avait la conviction qu'elle craquait pour lui mais hélas pour elle, lui, il était de l'autre bord.

Le dernier du groupe était Choji. Choji... mangeait. C'était ce qui le caractérisait. Il mangeait sans cesse et cela occupait tout son temps. Même en cours, il s'arrangeait pour avoir un paquet de chips à portée de main. Cela faisait rire les autres.

Naruto les avaient rencontré dès son arrivée dans la ville. Lui et Gaara, vivant à l'orphelinat depuis leur plus tendre enfance, avaient tous misé sur les Beaux-Arts. Et ils avaient réussi. Ils louaient un appartement miteux dans le vieux centre mais ils étaient heureux comme ça. Ils étaient tout simplement des artistes-nés. Avoir de quoi peindre, dessiner, écrire, ou même jouer était pour eux bien plus important que d'avoir une baignoire et un lit digne de ce nom. Ils se contentaient d'une douche froide et d'un matelas sur le sol. Qui s'en souciait ?

Leur petite groupe s'était formé tout naturellement ; ils étaient dans la même classe et leur présence ici attestait de leur passion commune. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et Naruto en était heureux. Débarquer dans cette ville avec une maigre valise et un reste d'économie était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

**O**

Il eut juste le temps de passer chez lui prendre une douche, de se changer, de secouer Gaara et ils partirent dans la précipitation, évitant un retard de justesse. Naruto avait du mal à rester éveillé. Sa nuit avait été peu reposante ; il avait une gueule de bois épouvantable, pas moyen de se concentrer. Renonçant à écouter les subtilités de la technique à l'aquarelle, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et, malgré lui, celui-ci dériva jusqu'à l'événement de la veille.

En fait, il n'avait pas tout dit à ses amis. Il avait bien croisé les matheux au café mais il y avait également rencontré quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un l'obsédait depuis.

_La veille._

Il faisait son service avec un ennui manifeste quand le barman l'apostropha.

« Eh, Naruto ! Apporte ça à la 8, et presto !

– Ouais ouais j'y vais. »

S'emparant du plateau, il s'approcha de la table mentionnée... et grimaça en reconnaissant les anti-artistes de l'école d'ingénieur. Il soupira (encore) et résigné, déposa le plateau sur la table.

« Ça fera 23€60...

– Tiens, regardez ! C'est un des artistes en herbe de l'école d'en face ! Tu travailles ici toi ?

– Comme tu vois...

– Waouh, c'est pathétique ! Mais pourquoi ?

– Faut bien payer l'école ducon ! Bon et maintenant faudrait penser à payer. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

– Ah parce qu'en plus tu payes pour cette école minable ? Y'en a qu'ont vraiment honte de rien ! Pas vrai Sasuke-chan ? »

Il se retint de frapper le chewing-gum rose qui lui prenait la tête quand une voix suave le fit se figer

« Putain Sakura, t'es lourde... »

Se tournant vers le propriétaire de la voix, il découvrit un spectacle... disons, des plus agréables.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec eux, sans doute un nouveau venu dans leur groupe de débile mais cela n'empêchait pas que ce mec était... sublime.

Sublime, c'était le mot. Un brun à la peau clair, avec des yeux noirs et profond. Bien qu'il afficha un ennui et un mépris plus qu'évident, le blond lut d'autres choses sur ce si beau visage. De la tristesse, de la colère, du désespoir... et un appel à l'aide que personne ne semblait vouloir voir. Il lui prit soudain l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le consoler, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il n'avait pas à retenir ses larmes, aussi amères soient-elles. Il reprit contact avec la réalité assez violemment avec la mise en mouvement du brun, qui le fusillait du regard.

« Pousse-toi. Tu gênes. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, l'apparition s'était éloignée, méprisante.

Cette rencontre lui avait laissé une impression étrange et il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'au brun ténébreux et froid de la veille. Il s'était d'ailleurs surpris à esquisser plusieurs fois une ébauche du jeune homme, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, dans un coin de feuille. Remarquant l'air « je plane à quinze miles » de son ami, Gaara décida d'interroger ce dernier.

« Hé ? Naruto ? Naruto ! Tu m'entends ?

– De quoi ? »

Ils s'étaient réunis pour la pause déjeuné et regardaient le blond d'un air perplexe. L'interpellé sembla redescendre sur terre quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Y'a que ça fait bizarre que la plus grande pipelette de cette école ait tenu plus de trois heures sans décrocher un seul mot. T'as bouffé ta langue ou quoi ? »

Naruto constata qu'effectivement, il n'avait prêté attention à rien de toute la matinée, trop occupé à penser à un certain brun, qui, d'après la débile aux cheveux roses, se prénommait Sasuke. Sasuke… un joli prénom. Il lui allait bien.

« Il est reparti dans la treizième dimension. Regarde ça ! Naruto est _pensif_ ! J'avais jamais vu ça… »

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête. Il était vrai que la réflexion n'était pas le point fort du blond. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était intelligent, c'était plutôt l'inverse, mais il ne prenait jamais le temps de réfléchir avant de parler ou d'agir. Ce qui lui valait bien souvent des ennuis.

« Putain Naruto, réveille-toi ! »

La blonde sur-vitaminée accompagna son injonction d'une violente tape sur le crâne du blond, qui eut pour effet de le ramener aussitôt à la réalité.

« Aïeuh, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Parce que t'étais encore parti rejoindre tes copains les bisounours dans ton monde imaginaire. Réponds au moins quand on te parle !

– Ouais, ouais, désolé…

– Bon alors, raconte !

– Raconter quoi ?

– Bah, ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour te mettre dans un état pareil ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi pensif, c'était quand cette plouc de seconde t'a sauté dessus en hurlant qu'elle t'aimait ! »

Naruto jeta un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami, qui lâcha un « oups, désolé » avec un air pas désolé du tout. Il soupira, ce qui devenait une habitude. De toute façon, il n'y couperait pas.

« C'est rien d'important…

– Mais encore ? »

Il se renfrogna.

« Pff, c'est juste que j'ai rencontré un mec hier et… je sais pas, ça me reste.

– Ha ha ! »

Une pièce changea de main, avec un sourire triomphant pour Gaara et une mine dépitée pour Kiba.

« Vous avec encore fait un pari stupide !

– Y'a pas de petit profit. Bon alors, raconte ! C'est qui ce mec ? Je le connais ? C'est quoi son nom, je me le suis peut-être déjà…

– Gaara, ta gueule ! »

Le ton de Temari était sans appel. Le blond, lui, réfléchissait. Même s'il y avait peu de chance que son coup de cœur ait visité le lit de Gaara, il préférait ne pas tenter le diable et taire son nom. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, l'idée que son meilleur ami se le soit déjà tapé, comme il allait le dire, lui retournait l'estomac.

« Ouais, bon, bah, je l'ai rencontré au café hier et… je pense pas que tu le connaisses parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris… »

Énième soupir.

« Il est à l'école d'ingé.

– Quoi ? Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ?

– Ça t'arrive jamais de sortir autres choses que des conneries ?

– Ça va je rigole… et donc ? C'est quoi son nom ? »

Naruto n'avait pas envie de leur dire. Vraiment pas. Il avait envie que ça reste pour lui, que ça reste entre eux. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était stupide mais il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

« J'en sais rien. »

De toute façon, il n'avait même pas son nom de famille. Juste un prénom et un visage. Mais quel visage…

« Ah… et il était comment ? »

C'était déjà une question plus facile. Il fit un sourire malicieux à la tête surmontée d'une abondante chevelure rouge de son pervers de meilleur ami.

« A mourir ! »

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux et ses amis eurent le plaisir de retrouver leur blond officiel dans toute sa splendeur. L'épisode de l'inconnu brun était, pour l'instant, écarté.

Malheureusement, pour un laps de temps minime. En effet, dès le soir venu, Naruto eu la (l'agréable ?) surprise de le voir à nouveau dans le café où il travaillait, envahi par les matheux. Mais il était là ! Il se sentit d'un coup plus léger et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il partit prendre leur commande.

« Ce sera quoi ?

– T'es encore la toi ?

– Je travaille ici, mocheté, si t'es pas contente va voir ailleurs !

– T'es sur que t'es censé insulté t'es clients ? »

Renonçant à entamer une discussion qu'il savait à l'avance houleuse et parfaitement inutile, Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules et de quand même prendre note de ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Ayant fait le tour de la table, son regard se posa sur le brun.

« Rien pour vous ? »

Il se contenta d'un regard mauvais. Naruto le prit pour un non.

« Et pourquoi tu le vouvoies lui ?

– Parce qu'il m'insulte pas, LUI.

– Ça peut s'arranger, le débile. »

Naruto se stoppa net tandis que le brun le dévisageait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Il s'éloigna, haineux. Le brun avait gardé ce sourire moqueur, un rien méprisant. Il se foutait tout simplement de sa gueule. Naruto eut brutalement envie de s'en griller une et demanda sa pause à son patron. Il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance, ils seraient partis quand il reviendrait. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait jamais été très chanceux.

Ainsi à son retour, la nicotine l'ayant un peu calmé, il les retrouva exactement à la même place, riant et parlant fort, à part son brun, qui restait obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre et ne prêtait pas le moins du monde attention à la discussion de ses amis, malgré les efforts visibles de deux filles du groupe pour attirer son attention. Sakura, une fille aux cheveux roses fluo et au front protubérant, et Ino, une blonde décolorée aux yeux clairs. Rattrapant le cours de ses pensées, Naruto ne put que sourire amèrement devant l'évidente jalousie dont il faisait preuve envers les deux filles et de l'emploi presque instinctif de SON brun. Il se trouva soudain pathétique. Il se retrouvait à fantasmer tout seul sur un vrai beau gosse, riche de surcroît, et qui ne pouvait pas le sentir. Passablement énervé par cette constatation, il était pourtant attiré comme un aimant par ce mec froid et hautain. Une image du brun venait de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit : il le voyait debout au milieu d'une cascade de fleur de cerisier, le visage perdu vers le ciel. Et comme à chaque fois qu'une inspiration subite lui venait, il lui était impossible de sortir l'image de son esprit. Naruto en gribouilla donc un croquis sur son calepin avant de répondre aux demandes, empreintes d'urgence, du barman débordé.

Son regard déviait un peu trop souvent vers le brun à son goût, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. D'autant que c'était à chaque fois pour se rendre compte que celui-ci l'ignorait royalement. Il semblait en effet ignorer tout le monde ; mais c'était tout de même un coup au cœur. Naruto avait le sentiment que rien ne le rendrait plus heureux en cet instant que d'être reconnu par le brun. Il avait été habitué, durant son enfance, à faire face au mépris ou la haine parfois. Mais pour lui, rien n'avait été pire que l'indifférence. Avoir le sentiment de ne pas exister, d'être invisible… c'était une sensation terrible. Il faisait son possible pour penser à autre chose mais rien à faire, il se retrouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre avec le brun dans son champ de vison. Et quand celui-ci tourna la tête, foudroyant du regard le blond qui s'était figé, il décida qu'il valait mieux partir tout de suite.

« Kakashi… je peux y aller ?

– Hmmm, si tu veux, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard demain.

– Ouais… merci ! »

Naruto se hâta d'aller récupérer ses affaires et sortit, fier d'avoir pu traverser la salle sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au brun. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu que celui-ci n'était plus à sa table… et il aurait été un peu moins surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui devant l'entrée du café, en train de fumer une cigarette. Ainsi, perdu dans sa concentration en mode « je pense à autre chose que le sex-symbol assis dans ce café », il faillit rentrer en plein dans son fantasme.

Complètement hébété, Naruto eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits, d'autant que son vis-à-vis le fixait intensément, sans réelle émotion sur le visage, mais il le fixait quand même et cela fit perdre ses moyens au blond. Il parvint tout juste à bégayer :

« Ah... euh... désolé... je... je t'avais pas vu et... enfin...

– C'est bon, t'as fini ?

– Hein ? Euh, ouais...

– Bon, bah, pousse-toi. »

Deuxième contact aussi catastrophique que le premier. Naruto s'apprêtait à aller pleurer son désespoir sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami quand le brun, en train de pousser la porte du café, lui demanda :

« Dis, pourquoi tu me regardes tous le temps ? »

Naruto se maudit intérieurement. Gaara s'était toujours foutu de lui pour son manque de discrétion et, il devait l'admettre, il disait vrai : le brun l'avait grillé. Et il avait un autre problème dans le domaine de la drague, séduction, relation, etc... Il ne savait pas mentir. C'était plus fort que lui, ses pensées voulaient sans cesse franchir ses lèvres, si bien que, quoi qu'il fasse, il disait immanquablement ce qu'il pensait. Chose qu'il n'était pas toujours conseillé de faire. Il ouvrit la bouche en espérant nier l'affirmation du brun ou trouver une excuse bidon mais sachant le combat perdu d'avance, (il ?) se résigna, vaincu.

« Ben... parce que t'es beau. »

Il avait tourné la tête et ne put voir la moue triomphante du brun. Il continua donc :

« Et parce que t'es triste. »

Reportant son regard sur son vis-à-vis, Naruto put constater qu'il avait vu juste. Le regard de Sasuke exprimait plus d'émotion que le blond ne lui en avait jamais vu : surprise, agacement et comme un soupçon de soulagement, tellement caché qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Ce dernier disparut aussitôt des yeux noirs qui le fixaient, remplacée par quelque chose qu'on pouvait interpréter comme de la colère.

« Pour qui tu te prends le pauvre ? Fais pas celui qui sait tout, tu m'avais jamais vu avant hier !

– Je peux quand même reconnaître la solitude quand je la vois... »

_Je vais peut-être m'arrêter là, ou je sens qu'il va me faire ma fête..._

« Bon bah moi je rentre chez moi. »

Et pris d'une inspiration un peu débile, Naruto se retourna et, avec un de ces sourires capable d'illuminer une caverne dont il avait le secret, il lança :

« Au fait, j'm'appelle Naruto. »

L'autre n'eut aucune réaction visible et se contenta d'une moue dédaigneuse.

« J'm'en fiche... »

Naruto rentra chez lui, étrangement content de lui. Il avait obtenu l'attention du brun pendant un cours instant et cela le rendait heureux. Sa bonne humeur ne put qu'augmenter quand il constata que son colocataire avait décidé de rester tranquille ce soir et ils partagèrent avec joie un repas instantané avant de se mettre à leurs pinceaux d'un commun accord. Naruto ressortit son calepin et sourit ; il entreprit de représenter ce mec qui l'intriguait tellement et dont il ne savait absolument rien.

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

D'aucun pourrait penser que cette lubie de republier ma fic n'est qu'une pitoyable manœuvre commerciale destiné à faire venir les lecteurs, et, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, l'ont aimé et ce sont réjoui de la voir ressortir, que je les trompe sur la marchandise en ne faisant ni ajout de chapitres ni ajout tout court.

Je leur répondrais... Merde, je fais ce que je veux !

Non mais en fait, ça faisait un moment que je voulais refaire une version corrigé et mieux présenté de ma fic (d'ailleurs les autres vont surement subir le même sort) parce que c'est important, le style ^^

Certains diraient aussi que je ferais mieux de publier quelque chose nouveau. Et ceux-là...ils ont totalement raison ! Mais moi aussi, j'aimerais bien, seulement je passe le bac dans UN MOIS ! Alors ça ne serait que de moi, j'écrirais plutôt que de me faire ch*er à réviser, mais ce n'est pas du gout des géniteurs..._** et tu ferais mieux de l'avoir, ton bac, si tu veux pas te retaper un an de lycée... **_Je sais ! Alors je bosse. C'est dur, mais c'est comme ça.

Je publierais les nouvelles versions au fur et à mesure, et j'ai plein de fic qui n'attendent qu'à être posté, et qui le seront dès que juin sera terminé ! _**Tu t'avances beaucoup là**__..._ Je m'en fous ! Je le ferais !


	2. Chapter 2

**Art vs Science**

**Note** : Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si les gens abonnez aux alertes en reçoivent une quand je change un chapitre... j'espère pas : la faux espoir total ! Je mettrais un chapitre bonus à la fin histoire que ma republication ai servi à quelque chose...

À chaque fois que je pense à mes fics, je me dis que je dirais plein de chose dans cette petite introduction "Note"... Mais je ne m'en rappelle jamais. Quelle stupidité !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! (on change pas les vielles habitudes...)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus vu Sasuke. La bande des matheux était revenue trainer une ou deux fois dans le café, puis avait apparemment changé de lieu. Les seules fois où Naruto pouvait l'apercevoir était maintenant à la sortie des cours, quand il avait de la chance. C'est à dire pas très souvent. Son obsession était retombée. Naruto était quelqu'un d'extrême, il pouvait faire une fixation sur quelque chose pendant un moment et l'abandonner subitement du jour au lendemain. Ce n'était pas une obsession, donc, mais quand même. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il avait envie de le voir. Pas forcément lui parler mais juste pouvoir le voir. Son esprit s'emballait à cette vision, le brun restait une source d'inspiration perpétuelle. Et il restait présent dans ses pensées, dans un tout petit coin peut-être mais présent quand même. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Gaara mais celui-ci n'avait rien compris et aucun de ses autres amis ne lui avait été d'une quelconque aide. Il se résolut donc reléguer l'apollon brun au rang de fantasme inaccessible.

Mi-mars. Début du printemps. Pour Naruto, c'était la meilleure période de l'année. Il faut dire que le soleil était bien ce qui lui allait le mieux. Il était fait pour vivre à l'air libre et le printemps, ça signifiait le soleil, ça signifiait allait dessiner dehors. Et c'est ça qu'il adorait. Il restait des heures à crayonner les gens qu'il voyait, qui passaient devant ses yeux. Il immortalisait inlassablement la moindre scène de vie arrivant à ses yeux.

C'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire en ce samedi après-midi, en se posant sur la pelouse devant la fac de médecine. Un endroit qu'il affectionnait : entre le skate parc et les anciens immeubles au style architectural du dix-huitième siècle**(1)**, il s'allongeait dans l'herbe et noircissait des feuilles les unes après les autres. Quand ils faisaient des « excursions artistiques » en groupe, lui et ses amis se rendaient plutôt à la place du Commerce, lieu de rendez-vous par excellence de tous les looks les plus bizarres de la ville. Gothique, Emo, Punk, Hippies, Métalleux, Ricains, Lolita... ces rassemblements avaient quelque chose de fascinant**(2)**. Cette fois-ci Naruto était donc étendu sur sa veste, sous le soleil de 14 heures, songeant à la chance qu'il avait d'être allongé sous le soleil avec un crayon et plein de feuilles blanches, quand son regard s'accrocha sur l'unique arbre de la pelouse. Ou plutôt ce qui était sous cet arbre. Car sous cet arbre était assis un jeune homme brun. Et ce jeune homme, c'était Sasuke.

Son cœur rata un battement. Et même plusieurs. Malgré lui, une foule de sentiment se mirent à fleurir sans aucun contrôle dans son esprit. Dans cette confusion générale, une seule pensée s'énonçait clairement : il était magnifique. Allongé sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux et l'autre posé sur son ventre. Sasuke semblait dormir, ou du moins se reposer. Et là, Naruto se dit qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance et comme cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, il décida de la saisir. Et il commença à le dessiner.

Il l'avait fait si souvent que ça lui semblait presque naturel. A force de visualiser Sasuke dans son esprit, Naruto en était arrivé à connaître ses formes avec une étonnante précision : malgré lui, il avait dessiné vraiment très souvent le brun. Il s'affaira sur ses feuilles pendant près d'une heure. Quelques personnes s'arrêtaient près de lui, parfois, et restaient quelques minutes à le regarder dessiner. Il laissait toujours trainer un chapeau ou une casquette près de lui, au cas où. « Y'a pas de petit profit »**(3)**, comme disait Gaara. Et effectivement, quand on en était à frauder au RU, il valait mieux sauter sur toutes les occasions. Il ne gagnait pas beaucoup mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna son dessin, sentant dans sa poche une vibration caractéristique d'un appel reçu sur portable. Son écran afficha « Kiba » ainsi qu'une photo dudit Kiba se tenant à la Titanic sur une pierre devant le fleuve. Prise à l'occasion des 18 ans de celui-ci, une soirée mémorable qui avait finit en bain de minuit. Sortant de ses réflexions, Naruto sourit et décrocha :

« Salut toi ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

– Naruto... faut que tu m'aide... »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Kiba était encore plus malchanceux que lui, le genre à se retrouver pris en otage en allant acheter du pain alors qu'il en mangeait une fois tous les six mois. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

– Et ben... tu sais, j'aurais pu demander à Temari mais j'avais peur qu'elle s'emballe. Et puis Shikamaru est trop flemmard. Quand à Choji, bah c'est Choji quoi, alors je voyais que toi...

– Mais pour faire quoi ?

– J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il ne comprenait pas grand chose. Son ami avait l'air sérieux mais pas paniqué.

« Alors, tu veux que je t'aide a quoi ?

– ...

– Wouhou, Kiba ?

– A... à séduire Hinata. »

Le blond resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il éclata de rire. De l'autre côté du téléphone, son ami prit un ton boudeur.

« Te fous pas de moi, c'est pas drôle, connard !

– Nan mais... c'est juste que... je... je commençais à m'inquiéter mais... c'était que ça ? »

Il était écroulé de rire. Kiba avait tendance à tout dramatiser. Un jour, il avait appelé le blond au bord des larmes pour lui dire qu'il n'avait plus de croquettes pour son chien et que le magasin allait fermer et (il ?) l'avait supplié d'y aller pour lui. Il se servait d'ailleurs de cet épisode comme chantage quand Kiba se montrait réticent à lui rendre service.

« Rigole pas !

– Okay okay, ça va. Alors, tu veux que je te conseille ? »

Et pendant près d'une demi-heure, Naruto écouta Kiba s'extasier sur la jeune fille et ils élaborèrent des plans tous plus débiles les uns que les autres. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé mais au moins, en raccrochant, Naruto le sentit plus confiant, plus détendu. Peaufinant le dessin d'une adolescente consolant son petit frère, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arbre... pour s'apercevoir que le brun avait disparu. Il soupira, déçu, puis il le chercha un peu aux alentours et... le trouva. Juste derrière lui, en train de l'observer. Il se colora aussitôt d'un rouge soutenu. Il se leva, bégayant.

« Euh... salut... »

Pas de réponse. Il fixa un moment ses chaussures, mal à l'aise.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

Suivant le regard du brun, ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessin qu'il était en train de finir. Sa gène monta d'un cran. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup montrer ses dessins. Comme beaucoup d'artiste, c'était un éternel insatisfait.

« Euh... ouais... »

Il entreprit de ranger les feuilles éparpillées autour de lui. Se souvenant d'un détail, il chercha vainement les dessins qu'il avait fait de Sasuke. Trop tard, celui-ci s'était reconnu sur l'un deux. Naruto vit son regard se charger d'éclairs un bref instant,mais il retira vite l'esquisse de son champs de vision. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les deux jeunes hommes. Souhaitant à tout pris le briser, Naruto se risqua à poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il tenait toujours le dessin des frères et sœurs dans ses mains et le brun refusait d'en détacher les yeux.

« Dis... »

Regard froid. Naruto hésita à continuer mais sa langue était habituée à penser par elle-même.

« Euh... tu... tu aimes ? »

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots. Son vis-a-vis lui renvoya un regard à mi-chemin entre le mépris et la moquerie, quelques chose comme « tu m'es tellement inférieur que je ne me donnerais même pas la peine de te répondre ». Naruto avait peut-être une imagination débordante mais il était presque sûr que c'était à peu de chose près les pensées du brun. Il émit seulement un « Pfff » impossible à interpréter et finit par se détourner, laissant Naruto seul avec lui-même et sans réponse. Il envisageait déjà arriver à l'appartement avec son air de chien battu et se lamenter à Gaara pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par le frapper et l'emmener boire. Mais il fut tellement surpris que ses plans se transformèrent en un nuage de fumée avant de s'envoler vers le ciel. Le brun n'était pas parti comme il le pensait. Il était retourné exactement à la même place qu'avant, il s'était rallongé dans la même position et n'avait plus bougé. Naruto le fixait, complètement paumé. Puis avec un sourire, il décida qu'il avait sa réponse et recommença à dessiner le brun. En partant, il passa près de son modèle et murmura un « merci ». Il n'eut pas le courage de se retourner pour savoir s'il l'avait entendu.

XxX

« Naruto ?

– Hmm ?

– Pourquoi tu souris ?

– Je souris tout le temps.

– Mais pourquoi tu souris COMME ÇA ?

– Comment ? »

Gaara se mit à chercher une comparaison, c'est donc Temari qui répondit.

« Comme un débile. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un rictus moqueur.

« Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Bah répond !

– Je souris parce que je suis content c'est tout ! Vous êtes chiant !

– Et pourquoi t'es content ?

– Raaaaaaa ! »

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains, excédé. Son meilleur ami pouvait être le roi des chieurs quand il voulait. Et mettre le blond hors de lui était un de ses jeux préférés. Il faut dire qu'il y arrivait presque à chaque fois, Naruto démarrait souvent au quart de tour et ils finissaient par se battre comme des collégiens. Pour préserver sa bonne humeur qui était mise à rude épreuve, Naruto décida que pour une fois, il pourrait bien se contrôler.

Ils étaient au bar, une fois de plus. Les Caves était un « bar d'artiste », ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Le genre de bar petit et convivial où le patron discute avec les clients, où tous le monde se connait, et où on peut dessiner sur les murs et les tables sans se faire jeter dehors. De plus, il se situait juste à coté des Beaux Arts, ce qui en faisait le lieux de prédilection de ses étudiants. Et, comble des avantages : les prix étaient merveilleusement bas, ce qui permettait au groupe de Naruto de venir régulièrement sans avoir à se mettre à la diet'. D'autant plus ? que le barman était plutôt généreux. Naruto adorait cet endroit. Il s'y sentait bien, apaisé. Une scène était aménagée au fond de la salle, accueillant régulièrement des groupes inconnus ou ne jouant que pour leur plaisir. Des groupes qui venaient boire un coup avec eux une fois le concert fini. C'était simple, sans prise de tête. Il était ici dans son élément. Comme fréquemment depuis quelques mois, ses pensées l'emmenèrent jusqu'au brun qu'il avait revu deux jours plus tôt sur la pelouse, et il imagina celui-ci dans cet environnement de « pauvres ». Il pouffa. Une vision qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de voir en vrai.

« Au fait, vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous allez faire pour l'expo ? »

Aussitôt, un silence de mort se mit à peser sur la table du groupe.

« Kiba, pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant ? Tu veux qu'on se pende ou quoi ? s'exclama Temari.

– Va bien falloir en parler un jour !

– Ouais bah pas ce soir.

– En gros, t'y a pas pensé du tout!

– Et toi alors ?

– … Pareil. »

Chacun se plongea un instant dans ses réflexions. Hinata soupira :

« Moi, je n'aime vraiment pas ça, les expos...

– Et moi dont ! »

Le verdict était tombé la semaine précédente. Une exposition « découverte » avait été prévu pour ouvrir au reste du monde l'univers des Beaux Arts. Tous les niveaux avaient été « fortement conviés » à y participer. Autant dire obligés quoi, le but étant de montrer ce qui se faisait à l'école. Le thème et le sujet était libre, il n'y avait pas de contraintes particulières, ce qui du point de vue de beaucoup était encore plus dur.  
« Faites ce que bon vous semble ! » avait dit leur plantureuse directrice en leur annonçant la nouvelle. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils avaient un mois et demi pour présenter un travail valable qui serait exposé dans l'école. C'était en quelque sorte des portes ouvertes. Ils avaient plutôt intérêt à assurer ! Surtout que, comme dans beaucoup d'évènement de ce genre, venait une foule d'artiste, critique, journaliste et autre personne capitale dans une carrière. Ils venaient « voir ce qui se faisaient », évaluaient le niveau et éventuellement dénichaient quelques talents à avoir à l'œil. Pas question de se planter ! Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire mais le problème n'était pas là : exposer son travail ! Le rendre visible aux yeux de tous et de n'importe qui ! Rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée. Il avait pourtant un caractère plutôt extraverti mais il était toujours pris de panique quand il s'agissait de ses œuvres.

XxX

Un semaine s'écoula, puis une autre. Les cours continuaient, le boulot aussi, et les sorties surtout mais Naruto était vraiment troublé par cette histoire d'exposition. Il avait déjà une idée des toiles qu'il afficherait mais rien à faire, il était stressé. Et niveau stress, il avait déjà à faire à un autre problème. Depuis le week-end où il avait revu Sasuke, celui-ci avait, pour une raison inconnue, pris l'habitude de venir au café où travaillait le blond. Il venait pratiquement tous les soirs, s'asseyait à une table, travaillait en buvant un café pendant environ une heure, et puis repartait. Il n'adressait jamais la parole à Naruto, à part quand c'était lui qui le servait et il ne le regardait même pas. Et c'était ça qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Le brun l'ignorait complètement et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait, jours après jours, dans ce café. Il avait bien essayé d'engager la conversation mais lassé de se heurter à un mur de glace et de silence, Naruto avait finit par abandonner et se contentait de s'arranger pour ne pas avoir à le servir. Mais cette situation lui pesait. Surtout que, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Sasuke ne se comportait comme ça qu'avec lui. Quand c'était un de ses collèges qui le servait, ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à faire la conversation, mais il avait au moins la décence de le considérer comme un être humain. Il était frustré. Et, malheureusement pour lui, triste. Et une fois de plus, il se trouvait parfaitement stupide. Sasuke n'avait jamais été son ami, ils n'avaient jamais échangé plus de trois mots, et pourtant, de se recevoir perpétuellement son indifférence le piquait comme une trahison. Le seul point positif était que, ainsi, Naruto pouvait profiter de la vue et l'observer à loisir. Son patron l'avait d'ailleurs réprimandé plusieurs fois déjà car il était constamment ailleurs, dans un monde peuplé de glaçon et de mignon petit brun aux yeux noirs.

Un jour, il dut se résigner, sous la menace de ses amis. Il arriva donc au travail avec un paquet de tract destiné à promouvoir l'évènement organisé à l'école, à savoir la fameuse exposition. Et ce fut précisément ce jour-là que la bande des matheux choisit de revenir squatter le café. Sachant pertinemment à quoi s'attendre, il leur distribua tout de même ses tracts, bien que leurs regards en disaient long sur ce qu'ils en pensaient.

« Bon bah voilà, on fait une expo pour...

– Pas la peine de te fatiguer, on ira pas à votre truc pourri. »

Naruto jeta un regard ennuyé à la blonde qui venait de parler, Ino, d'un air de dire « t'inquiète pas, j'm'en serais douté ». Il avait pourtant des envies masochistes ce soir, et il voulait découvrir ce qui gênait tellement ces gosses de riche dans l'art. Il continua donc :

« Et pourquoi ?

– Parce que l'art ça sert à rien. »

Le blond se retourna vers Sasuke. Il affirmait ça avec une assurance tranquille, comme s'il énonçait une vérité fondamentale que seuls les idiots ignorent. Et comme d'habitude, il ne le regardait pas, continuant de fixer obstinément la rue par la fenêtre. Naruto sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Pour lui, son art c'était toute sa vie. De quel droit pouvait-il dire que sa vie était inutile ?

« Putain, c'est même pas la peine de parler avec vous, vous êtes trop ignorant. C'est pas possible de pas connaître la vie à ce point. Moi, je fais la pub, honnêtement si vous venez pas, ça va pas m'empêcher de dormir.

– D'où tu te permets de nous parler comme ça, le pauvre ?

– D'où vous vous permettez de me traiter comme une merde ? Vous me connaissez pas, je vous connais pas et c'est pas plus mal, alors on va s'ignorer et ça ira très bien.

– Pfff.

– Je vous apporte l'addition. »

Ah, saloperie de bourgeois ! (et oui, Naruto a des tendances communistes...) Parler avec les matheux ne lui réussissait pas. A chaque fois, il chopait un mal de tête épouvantable et des envies de meurtre. Pourquoi ça l'énervait autant ? Il n'avait qu'à pas les écouter. Mais rien à faire, ça le blessait. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'étaient les mots du brun uniquement qui le touchaient. Ça lui faisait mal. Et il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse avoir envie de faire chier quelqu'un juste pour le fun. Il préféra donc aller servir d'autres clients afin de préserver son moral malmené par ce garçon aussi froid qu'une nuit d'hiver.

Il avait la désagréable impression de passer sa vie entre le bar ou la boite de nuit, le café et l'école. Gaara et lui avait du mal à boucler les fins de mois et il se retrouvait avec des dizaines d'heures supplémentaires. Des heures envahies en permanence par l'image, ô combien agréable, de son béguin. Autant dire qu'il avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

Ses amis vinrent lui rendre visite à son travail quelques jours plus tard. Du moins, officiellement pour lui rendre visite. En réalité, depuis que le blond avait eu le malheur d'échapper que son fantasme venait tous les jours au café, ils l'avaient harcelé pour enfin savoir qui était capable de rendre la bombe humaine pensive et distraite. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans le petit café, et Naruto les installa à une table tout en leur désignant discrètement l'objet de leur curiosité. Le verdict fut unanime : effectivement, il était canon.

« Wow, tout s'éclaire. Si tu veux, je vais t'aider à faire connaissance moi... »

Naruto s'était figé, horrifié par les sous-entendus de son meilleur ami. Mais avant que Gaara n'ait esquissé le moindre geste, Temari lui attrapa le bras et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Gaara, si tu t'approches de ce garçon, je te promets que la seule œuvre que tu pourras présenter à l'école sera ton sang collé au mur par mes soins. »

Dissuasif. Gaara fixa un moment la blonde, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sasuke et à la mine suppliante de Naruto. Finalement, il abdiqua en soupirant :

« C'est bon, je te laisse celui-là mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime. »

Naruto lui fit un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Gaara avait beau avoir une bite à la place du cerveau, il n'était pas complètement idiot. Parce que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage que Naruto en pinçait sérieusement pour l'Apollon assit deux tables plus loin. Ils finirent par laisser le blond, non sans lui avoir rappelé qu'il fallait qu'il arrête rapidement un choix quand à ce qu'il désirait exposer, et quelques conseils sur le thème « se lancer au lieu de se languir comme une adolescente pré-pubère ». Il leur fit un regard misérable avant de retourner à ses commandes. Il restait trois semaines avant le jour fatidique, qui pour lui s'apparentait à une marche pour la potence. Pour s'extraire cette pensée angoissante de l'esprit, Naruto accumula les sorties en boite avec son débauché de colocataire, et pour se sortir de la tête l'idée de Sasuke avec un autre, il multiplia les coups d'un soir. Ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment. Il était bel et bien devenu accroc à ce mec qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

XxX

Il avait choisit deux tableaux à présenter. Deux, c'était le minimum mais selon lui c'était déjà trop. Le premier était né de l'esquisse de la sœur consolant son petit frère, ce fameux samedi dans l'herbe. Une brune de quinze ans avec un jean troué et des dreads avec un petit blond en larmes blotti contre sa poitrine. Naruto aimait beaucoup ce tableau. Quand au deuxième, CE fameux tableau... et bien il était réussi, c'est sûr. Mais il avait l'intime conviction que c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'afficher et qu'il le regretterait. Pour une des rares fois où son intuition était bonne, il ne l'écouta pas.

Naruto jeta un regard à la salle, nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il affichait son travail et cela lui provoquait un certain malaise. Hormis ses amis et ses profs, personne n'avait encore vu ses œuvres achevées et il avait le trac. En fait, c'était pire que du trac : il paniquait complètement. Gaara, égal à lui-même, se contentait de siroter son verre d'un air absent et ne lui était d'aucun secours. Pas plus que le reste du groupe qui avait déjà expérimenté l'exposition. Il se retrouvait donc seul à se ronger les sangs, incapable de tenir en place.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond finit par se détendre. D'après leur professeur, les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Naruto, en particulier, rencontrait beaucoup de succès et certains se disaient même intéressés par un achat. Une chance inespérée ! Même s'il ne vendrait sans doute pas bien cher, c'était quelque chose d'important, comme une preuve de son talent. Il s'était laissé convaincre (ou, de son point de vue, avait été forcé) de présenter quelques œuvres supplémentaires,et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Naruto se surprit à rêvasser en pensant à une de ses toiles accrochées dans une maison comme un vrai objet de décoration, louée et admirée… il parcourut distraitement la salle des yeux, quand un détail insolite attira son attention. Il regarda plus attentivement un certain endroit où ses toiles étaient exposées, en particulier CETTE toile et il se figea, plus immobile qu'une statue de marbre. Dix secondes plus tard, il s'était réfugié derrière Gaara en murmurant une litanie de « c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, putain, c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, c'est pas vrai… ». En même temps, dans un processus mental d'auto flagellation, il se maudit pour dix générations d'avoir accepté d'exposer CETTE toile. Ses amis étaient tombés en admiration devant elle et avaient insisté pour qu'il l'expose et comme un con, il avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenter de suivre son instinct ?

Intrigué, Gaara jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée par son ami et se mit à ricaner. Le blond fixait la toile, cette fameuse toile où il avait représenté la vison qu'il avait eu de Sasuke dans le café : sous une pluie de fleur de cerisier, une moue enfantine discrètement affichée sur son visage offert au ciel. C'était une réussite indéniable. Les émotions dégagées par ce tableau étaient impressionnantes de saisissement. Ce n'était pas la toile en elle-même qui posait problème à son talentueux auteur. Le problème était que, la contemplant sans bouger ni même cligner des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes, se tenait… le modèle représenté. A savoir Sasuke.

Naruto aurait voulu disparaître. Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin de brun faisait là ? Il l'avait entendu dénigrer l'art avec un mépris évident quelques jours plus tôt, et il le retrouvait au milieu d'une exposition d'étudiant, qui plus est, et présentement perplexe en découvrant un tableau le représentant. Naruto n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que sa muse se trouverait là. Croisant son regard enflammé, son cerveau lui fit faire la seule chose qu'il était en mesure d'accomplir : il tourna les talons, se dirigea vers la porte et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

(1) chiffre au pif, désolé

(2) place du Commerce et Hôtel Dieu a Nantes ! Le samedi après midi en particulier, sur la place du Commerce devant la fnac, y'a toujours pleins de gens vraiment trop classes, j'adore !

(3) « Six pièces d'or et un sandwich au poulet » « Vendu ! » « Vous croyez que c'est le moment de faire du commerce ? » « Y'as pas d'petit profit » XD j'adore cette réplique ! Vive le donjon de Naheulbeuk !

* * *

Je sais pas pourquoi je me sens obligé de mettre "A suivre". Mal écrit en plus. Genre on devine pas qu'après ce sera la suite... Ça fait un peu de suspens !**_ Dit plutôt que tu espères maintenir l'intérêt (si il existe) que tu as maladroitement éveillé chez les lecteurs en priant pour qu'ils lisent le suivant_**. Pas faux.

C'est con du coup ca fait un gros anachronisme (**_que de mots compliqués !_** Mais ta gueule !) avec les chapitres d'après, vu que je les ai pas encore republié... enfin, après tout, mais commentaires, on s'en fout...

Ça faisait beaucoup plus long sur OpenOffice ! TT TT


	3. Chapter 3

**Art vs Science**

**Note :** En fait ce travail de republication c'est uniquement pour ma satisfaction personnelle... J'ai honte.

Voila le troisième chapitre ! C'est bon, maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir publier plein d'autre trucs (**_Parce que depuis une semaines t'as fait autre chose que glander là ?_**) et enfin terminer les dizaines de fics que j'ai commencé.

Bonne lecture les gens ! **_Tu te complais dans ta propre déchéance..._** C'est l'expression "les gens" qui te fait dire ça ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Comment ça, acheté ?

– Monsieur Uzumaki, vous n'êtes pas à un concert, je vous demanderais d'éviter de crier comme un dégénéré. »

L'Uzumaki sus-nommé se rassit sur sa chaise et regarda Shikamaru avec insistance, pourtant celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à en dire plus. Finalement, las d'être ainsi observé, il ancra ses yeux noirs dans ceux, bleus océans, de son camarade et articula très clairement :

« Ton-ta-bleau-de-la-bombe-sexuelle-brune-qui-te-sert-de-fan-tasme-sous-les-fleurs-de-ce-ri-siers-a-été-a-che-té-a-l'expo-sa-me-di. »

Un court-circuit rendant momentanément son cerveau hors d'usage, le blond resta un long moment immobile, le temps de digérer l'information, puis son visage s'illumina.

« YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

– NARUTO ! »

Cette fois sa prof de photographie était vraiment en rogne. Et il était déconseillé de mettre cette femme en rogne. Il était de notoriété public que Anko Mitarashi était une sadique-née.

« Désolé, M'dame. »

Temari lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, après tout, la photo était son cours préféré. Mais il n'en avait cure ; il était occupé à prendre la mesure de ce que signifiait les paroles de son voisin.

_Quelqu'un a acheté ma toile ! La mienne ! Quelqu'un l'a vu et s'est dit « j'aime bien, je veux la voir chez moi », et il l'a acheté !_

Son état d'esprit était proche de l'extase totale. Par contre...

« Hey, Shika, tu sais qui l'a acheté ?

– Hmm ? Non, il a tenu à rester anonyme. Maintenant fous moi la paix, je dors. »

Naruto retourna à ses pensées, perplexe. Anonyme ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait quelqu'un qu'il connait ? Finalement, il laissa tomber, peu importait qui : il avait vendu son premier tableau !

Cette révélation du lundi matin lui empêcha pour un temps de penser à ce qui lui avait noué les entrailles toute la journée de la veille. Malheureusement, son soi-disant meilleur ami, également sadique sur les bords, se fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler à la pause déjeuner.

« Hey, Naruto, tu crois qu'il sera au café ce soir, ton Roméo ? »

Le blond pâlit. Temari leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Kiba éclatait de rire. De soudaines pulsions meurtrières envahirent le blond mais elles se résorbèrent bien vite devant un problème beaucoup plus important : Sasuke... Sasuke avait vu son tableau !

En fait, si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Naruto aurait été heureux de montrer comment la personne l'avait inspiré. Après tout, il montrait souvent à ses amis les dessins qu'ils faisaient d'eux et ils appréciaient. Mais là, il s'agissait de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas son ami, c'était plutôt l'inverse, et surtout, il était complètement dingue de lui. Comme technique de drague, on faisait mieux. Après avoir fuit l'école, Naruto était resté chez lui à tourner en rond, en se rongeant les ongles, jusqu'à ce que Gaara revienne tout sourire.

« Alors ?

– Alors... ben il avait l'air en rogne... »

Et Naruto avait passé le reste de la nuit et la journée suivante à maudire tous les dieux, tous les bruns et tous les meilleurs amis de la terre. Tout en n'oubliant pas de se maudire lui-même. C'était lui qui s'était laissé convaincre de la montrer, cette foutue toile ! Il aurait mieux valu qu'il la laisse prendre la poussière au fin fond de son appartement pour le restant de ses jours. Mais ses amis avaient aimé et il avait toujours été un peu trop sensible aux compliments, peu habitué à en recevoir. Il s'était fait avoir !

Retournant au présent, Naruto eut la surprise de remarquer qu'Hinata était blottie dans les bras de Kiba. Il sourit. Elle avait finalement renoncé à lui. Bah, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour eux. Et pleurer pour lui car il se retrouvait tout seul. Il ne savait pas ce qui serait pire : que le brun soit là ou qu'il ne le soit pas, justement. D'un côté, il ignorait comment réagir s'il le croisait et de l'autre il avait peur de ne plus le revoir à cause de son imprudente stupidité.

Le soir arriva bien trop vite à son goût et c'est un rien angoissé que Naruto se rendit à son travail, craignant pour sa santé mentale (si le brun ne venait pas comme pour sa santé tout court (s'il venait). Il envisagea plusieurs fois de rebrousser chemin et de se faire porter malade mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'aimait pas fuir et, devant le brun, il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Pas question de se dégonfler. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible... hein ?

Ah. D'accord.

Ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Le brun ne l'ignorait plus, certes mais Naruto se prit à regretter le temps où il n'avait droit qu'à son indifférence. Car ce qui lui arrivait était, en un sens, bien pire. Sasuke ne l'ignorait pas, non. Il ne lui parlait pas non plus. Il se contentait de... le fixer. Sans interruption. Le blond pouvait lever la tête à n'importe quel instant, il était sûr de rencontrer une paire d'yeux obsidienne, avec en prime un petit sourire en coin typique de celui qui avait totalement le contrôle de la situation. Ce qui, à peu de chose près, étais le cas. Car Naruto ne savait absolument pas quoi faire face à l'attitude pour le moins déstabilisante de son fantasme attitré. Il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put mais son regard était déjà aimanté au brun quand celui-ci jouait l'indifférent, alors maintenant qu'il pouvait croiser ses yeux... il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir, même si les émotions qu'il pouvait lire dans les-dits yeux n'étaient pas vraiment des plus encourageantes.

XxX

La semaine passa ainsi. Sasuke venait, le fixait, repartait. Et Naruto était à deux doigts de se jeter par la fenêtre de son appartement à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui. La dernière fois qu'il était sorti avec Gaara, il avait ramené un mec chez lui et, pendant la nuit et une crise de somnambulisme, il l'avait jeté dehors à poil en lui hurlant de foutre le camp de son café. Gaara avait été obligé d'enfermer le blond toujours endormi dans la salle de bain pour éviter qu'il ne commette un meurtre. Naruto cédait facilement à la pression. Il était trop empli de joie de vivre pour que son corps et son esprit résistent aux affres du stress. Et le malaise que créait « son » brun en lui chaque soir, l'épuisait autant physiquement que moralement. A tel point que son ami se sentit obligé de lui parler. A ce rythme-là, le blond allait dépérir.

« Naruto, je suis désolé mais c'est pour ton bien.

– De quoi ?

– Réveille-toi. »

Et il se prit le poing de son bientôt ex-meilleur ami en pleine face. Sous le choc, Naruto se retrouva les fesses par terre, en état d'hébétude complet. Gaara le regardait avec un air sévère, les bras croisés, comme s'il grondait un enfant pris en faute. Le blond se remit sur ses pieds, furieux.

« Mais ça va pas ?

– C'était pour te faire réagir.

– Espèce de...

– Naruto, Gaara essaie de t'aider, alors tais-toi un peu et écoute pour une fois ! »

Une fois de plus, Temari faisait autorité. Le blond se renfrogna, croisa les bras et prit une mine boudeuse.

« Écoute Naruto. Que tu sois accro à ce mec, d'accord. Que tu passes ton temps à soupirer comme une pré-adolescente en attendant qu'il daigne poser les yeux sur toi, bon, okay... nan, laisse-moi finir. Effectivement, moi j'arrive pas à comprendre ça parce que je n'ai jamais dépassé le stade de l'attirance sexuelle mais... je te trouve quand même pitoyable. Putain, on dirait que ce mec te terrorise ! C'est qu'un mec quand même, il a le même age que toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais à jouer les dépressifs au bord du suicide ? Je t'ai jamais vu aussi défaitiste ! Même pour cet abruti dont t'étais fou en seconde, tu...

– OKAY ! On est pas obligé de parler de ça.

– Bon, mais quand même, ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi abattu. Fais quelque chose, il va pas te bouffer !

– Y'a des fois j'ai l'impression que si, justement.

– Allez, merde, reprends toi !

– Euh... c'est... c'est l'heure, on va être en retard... »

Ainsi Hinata sauva le pauvre petit blond de la séance d'accusation acérée plus que pénible qu'avait préparé le roux à son intention. Mais il ne trouvait rien à y redire. Après tout, son ami avait parfaitement raison. Il savait bien qu'il était stupide de paniquer mais c'était plus fort que lui, le regard insondable de Sasuke lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Empli de détermination à éviter à tout prix de nouvelles remontrances de Gaara (parce que lui aussi, il lui faisait peur...), Naruto décida que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le brun, il irait lui parler et lui demander des explication. L'occasion arriva le soir-même.

XxX

Non, il n'y arriverait jamais.

C'était ce que pensait le pauvre blond en tirant furieusement sur sa clope pour calmer ses nerfs à vif. Le café était plein, les matheux abondaient et bien sûr _il _était là, froid et arrogant comme une statue de marbre. Naruto tenta de respirer calmement et de se remettre les idées en place. Il s'était convaincu de parler au brun mais il n'avait pas envisagé de le faire aussi vite. Il comptait sur quelques jours de répit. Hélas, « son » brun ne semblait pas de cet avis parce qu'il était déjà arrivé avant même que Naruto ne prenne son service. Celui-ci s'était depuis arrangé pour n'avoir à le croiser sous aucun prétexte, quitte à faire la plonge. En plus, le brun n'était pas seul : il était accompagné de toute sa joyeuse bande de petits cons prétentieux ce qui, du point de vue de Naruto, rendait son entreprise clairement infaisable. Bah, de toute façon, c'était vendredi soir, il pourrait très bien prétexter que le brun n'était pas venu pour se sauver des sarcasmes piquant de son pervers de meilleur ami. Satisfait de cette décision, il mit fin à sa pause pour rejoindre la salle et constater que, une fois de plus, le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Parce que Gaara le connaissait mieux que quiconque, parce que Temari était une fille incroyablement tenace, parce que Shikamaru n'avait jamais le courage de la contredire et que Kiba ne perdait jamais une occasion de se foutre de sa gueule. Il aurait dû prévoir qu'ils viendraient vérifier par eux-même qu'il n'allait pas une fois de plus se défiler. Et par conséquent, Naruto n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris de trouver sa bande au complet, installée tranquillement près du bar et à à peine une table des matheux qui plus est. Matheux qui les regardaient d'ailleurs d'un œil mauvais. Sans se préoccuper de la tension plus que palpable entre les deux tables, Naruto se précipita vers ses amis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

– On vient s'assurer que tu ne détales pas comme une fille. »

Comme à son habitude, Gaara gardait le même visage impassible, comme si tout l'ennuyait, tout en jetant à son colocataire un regard plus qu'éloquent qu'il fit discrètement glisser sur la table derrière lui. Naruto soupira.

« Je vous déteste...

– Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Le blond préféra retourner à son boulot, ne voulant pas risquer des heures sup' par son tyran de patron. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien répondre : à son grand damne, il devait reconnaître que Gaara avait très souvent raison.

La soirée continua sous les regards insistants des uns et méprisants des autres. Naruto commençait vraiment à se sentir mal parce que ses six amis et les sept matheux, ça faisait pas loin de la moitié de la population du café qui le fixait la majeure partie du temps. Et Naruto réagissait vraiment très mal à la pression. Alors quand en passant près de la table « ennemi », un pied malencontreusement égaré sur sa route le fit s'étaler de tout son long, il explosa. Littéralement. Se relevant rouge de colère, il hurla :

« Nan mais ça va ouais ? Vous avez pas fini de m'emmerder ?

– Oh, du calme, le pauvre, tu...

– Je me calme si je veux ! Vous allez pas me donner des ordres en plus ? ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

Rejoint par ses amis et trop énervé pour faire la distinction, Naruto se mit également à crier sur eux.

éMais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là vous ? C'est bon, vous avez bien vu que j'y arriverais pas, pas la peine de continuer la torture morale avec autant d'insistance ! Merde ! »

Finalement et n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits, il se planta devant cet abruti qui le hantait nuit et jours et qui, évidemment, n'avait pas bougé.

« Et toi, tu vas me suivre, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Et se moquant éperdument des regards posés sur eux, Naruto empoigna le poignet de Sasuke et le traina à l'extérieur par la porte service.

Celui-ci le regardait d'un œil morne, les bras croisés, n'attendant visiblement qu'une chose : retourner au café. Il amorça d'ailleurs son départ mais fut retenu par le blond qui frappa violemment le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage du brun.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? »

Il tremblait de rage. Sa voix était à la fois agressive et sur la défensive, comme si la part de lucidité qui lui restait tentait de prévenir d'éventuelles coups désagréables portés à son esprit vulnérable. Part qui diminua encore d'un cran quand le brun détourna la tête en soupirant. Il le _snobait. _Naruto se contint avec difficulté. Il allait le buter !

Ce ne fut pas pas exactement ce qui se passa. Retrouvant d'un coup ses esprits et passablement épuisé, il s'écroula brusquement sur le sol. Cet accès de faiblesse inattendue eut au moins le mérite de provoquer une réaction, certes légère, mais réaction tout de même, du brun qui afficha un air surpris.

« Aaaaah, je suis lessivé ! »

La surprise franchit un nouveau cap. En l'espace de trente secondes, le blond était passé de l'état d'hystérique à celui de joyeux adolescent à peine perturbé. Même le froid et hautain Sasuke ne put masquer son étonnement en regardant le blond se relever tranquillement et épousseter ses vêtements, babillant dans son coin des « ah, c'est malin, on a fait la lessive hier, j'espère qu'il me reste un jean à la maison... ». C'est en se retrouvant face au brun que les évènements des dernières minutes semblèrent lui revenir en mémoire. Il rougit subitement et se mit à bafouiller des mots d'excuses, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-il allé hurler sur tout le monde et devant tout le monde ? Kakashi allait lui filer des milliers d'heures supplémentaires pour compenser et Sasuke... Sasuke devait le prendre pour un déséquilibré ! Naruto se mit à se lamenter intérieurement, oubliant de nouveau le brun pourtant bien en évidence en face de lui. Il fut ramené à la réalité assez violemment par un bruit très discret, si discret qu'il douta de son existence. Pour se le confirmer, il leva de nouveau les yeux sur son vis-à-vis et un seul coup d'œil lui apprit que ce bruit n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il avait bien entendu un inaudible pouffement de rire. Parce qu'en face de lui, Sasuke souriait. Non pas un vrai sourire comme celui qui trônait sur la face du blond la quasi-totalité du temps, mais tout de même, le coin droit de sa bouche légèrement étiré vers le haut et l'absence de contrariété sur son visage en général pouvait bien s'apparenter à un sourire. Figé par la surprise, il ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui laissa au brun le temps de se rapprocher du blond, de se rapprocher encore, de plus en plus près. Le temps que Naruto réagisse, il voyait le visage de son fantasme à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant... tu le sais ? »

Et, sans un mot de plus, Sasuke partit, laissant le blond toujours immobile avec un air de parfait crétin sur le visage. Il lui fallut un temps incroyable pour retrouver ses facultés intellectuelles et motrices et un sourire digne d'une publicité s'étala sur son visage.

XxX

Naruto était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de lunatique. En fait, le moindre petit événement pouvait changer radicalement son humeur et, à l'inverse, certains, pourtant d'une importance capitale, le laissait indifférent. Il avait tendance à s'extasier pour les détails et passer à côté des choses les plus évidentes. Ainsi fit-il totalement abstraction du fait qu'il était passé pour un fou furieux, qu'il s'était mis à dos les matheux, qu'il allait se faire passer un savon magistral par son patron... il ne retint de ce vendredi soir qu'une seule et unique chose : Sasuke lui avait souri, Sasuke lui avait parlé normalement, Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait _intéressant_. Trois choses qui suffirent à maintenir tout le weekend un sourire béat et extrêmement niais sur son visage. En ce point Gaara, qui ne changeait que très rarement d'humeur, était son opposé le plus complet. Cela ne les empêcha pas de décider de fêter la superbe avancée de Naruto dans sa relation avec Sasuke, en faisant la tournée des boites gays de la ville. Bien sûr, Gaara doutait que son ami se trouve un coup ce soir tant il était égaré dans les limbes infini de son imagination vraiment trop développé mais il lui tiendrait compagnie, au moins le temps que lui-même se trouve un gentil garçon à ramener. C'était sans compter sur l'incapacité génétique de Naruto à tenir l'alcool. Ainsi, quelques verres suffirent à le jeter sur la piste de danse, torse nu et incroyablement désirable. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de coucher avec son meilleur ami (il avait des principes quand même), Gaara devait avouer qu'à ce moment là, il était vraiment bandant. D'ailleurs, il se faisait violer du regard par toutes les personnes assez proches de lui pour le voir, fille et garçon confondus. Et Naruto, avec cette aberrante naïveté qui le caractérisait, ne se rendait compte de rien. Gaara pensa vaguement à aller sortir le blond de là avant qu'il ne se fasse embarquer mais le passage à proximité d'un brun au cheveux long et au regard de prédateur suffit à lui faire oublier son innocent meilleur ami au profit de pensées toutes sauf innocentes. Naruto trouverait bien la sortie tout seul.

Naruto continuait à danser, en ignorant superbement tout ce qui l'entourait quand une voix souffla tout proche de son oreille :

« Si tu continues, je te prends à même le sol... »

Naruto rit, se tourna, arrêta de rire. Car il avait beau être complètement allumé, il lui restait toujours un reste de cerveau suffisamment utilisable pour qu'il reconnaisse un mec qu'il avait dessiné plusieurs milliers de fois. Mais hélas ou heureusement, selon le point de vue, il ne lui en restait pas assez pour que la vue de Sasuke chemise ouverte et sourire pervers aux lèvres ne le fasse paniquer. L'alcool embrumant son esprit, la seule pensée qu'il parvint à formuler fut quelque chose comme « Je dirais pas non... ». L'alcool embrumant son esprit, au lieu de s'enfuir comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il se colla au brun, et, provocateur, murmura :

« Même pas cap... »

XxX

Un lit plutôt grand mais dans un état lamentable, une source de chaleur toute proche, un mal de tête épouvantable... ce fut dans cet environnement que Naruto émergea doucement du sommeil. Sa première pensée fut qu'il resterait bien dans les bras qui l'enserraient toute sa vie. La deuxième fut de se demander à qui ces fameux bras appartenaient. Arriva alors un exercice extrêmement difficile pour les lendemains de beuverie, qui consistait à essayer de reconstituer les évènements de cette beuverie jusqu'à comprendre comment il avait finit là et avec qui. Se trouvant dans l'incapacité de répondre à ses questions, il jugea que cela pouvait attendre et se rendormit paisiblement.

Naruto réitéra l'exercice quelques heures plus tard alors que les bras avaient disparut et qu'il tentait de dissiper les brumes qui obscurcissaient son esprit. Il se rappela vaguement avoir décidé de sortir avec Gaara mais peu d'image de lui lui revinrent. Il en déduisit donc que celui-ci s'était trouvé un compagnon de jeu et l'avait laissé retrouver le chemin de l'appartement tout seul, comme cela arrivait la plupart du temps. Par contre, il pouvait assurer avec certitude qu'il n'était sûrement pas chez lui, vu le confort apporté par le lit sur lequel il était étendu par rapport à son pauvre matelas à même le sol. Mais alors chez qui ? Il se rappelait avoir bu (beaucoup) et danser (longtemps). Il se rappelait une voix, derrière lui, mais était incapable de mette un visage dessus. Naruto avait la désagréable impression que sa mémoire occultait délibérément cette information comme pour le protéger d'une révélation qu'il sentait dangereuse pour sa lucidité. Il était sûr que c'était une voix qu'il connaissait, peut-être un ancien coup ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, il couchait rarement plus d'une fois avec le même et même bourré, il aurait fait la distinction. Alors qui ? Des images lui revenaient par bribes et s'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir « qui », il se souvenait parfaitement « quoi » ou la façon dont ils s'étaient occupés une bonne partie de la nuit. Il sourit de contentement ; qui que ce soit, il était plutôt doué ! Il aurait pu passer la journée ainsi à se complaire dans les souvenirs de la nuit un rien agitée qu'il venait de passer si une voix, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille et ? qui lui apporta aussitôt une réponse sur le « qui », ne l'avait pas fait se redresser d'un coup :

« Tu comptes dormir encore longtemps ? »

C'était sans doute un rêve. Une hallucination. Naruto était mal réveillé, il devait sûrement confondre. Sûrement. Car enfin, ce n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? L'Apollon à moitié nu qui le détaillait depuis l'embrasure de la porte ne pouvait pas être...

« Sa... Sasuke ?

– Lui-même. Vu ton état d'hier soir, je suis étonné que tu t'en souviennes. »

Arrêt sur image. Mise au point. « Ai bu comme un trou hier soir. Ai rencontré un mec. Suis allé chez lui. Ai forniqué avec toute la nuit. Ce mec est maintenant en face de moi. Ce mec est foutu comme un dieu. Ce mec est mon fantasme. Ce mec est bel et bien Sasuke. »

Il aurait pu s'évanouir de surprise. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, il devait avoir l'air d'un con parce que Sasuke émit un rire moqueur.

« Et bah, t'as vu la vierge ou quoi ? »

La phrase « ça s'en rapproche en effet » faillit franchir ses lèvres mais il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour l'en empêcher. En comparant la pause nonchalante du mec, sûr de lui, tenu par le brun comparée à sa perte totale de moyen, Naruto se mit à trouver la vie très injuste. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi attiré par un mec aussi prétentieux ? Une fois de plus égaré dans ses pensées, il mit un certain temps pour revenir au fait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec _Sasuke_ et pas pour dormir. Cette fois, en repensant à leur nuit, il ne put que rougir. Décidément, il n'y avait que lui qui lui faisait un effet pareil.

« Bon, tu comptes squatter mon lit toute la journée ? »

Insistance sur le « mon », du genre « oublie pas que t'es chez moi quand même ». Naruto se leva pour se mettre en quête de ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre. En se relevant, il croisa le regard gourmand et loin d'être innocent du brun sur lui et il ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard. Autant Naruto pouvait être suffisamment courageux pour hurler son amour sur une table pendant une fête (« cet abruti dont t'étais fou en seconde... »), autant dans certains cas, il se retrouvait aussi timide qu'Hinata. Et malheureusement pour lui, le cas « Sasuke » rentrait dans la deuxième catégorie. Il décida pourtant de se contrôler cette fois et s'efforça de masquer au brun le fait qu'il se sentait complètement paumé en sa présence. Il finit de se rhabiller le plus dignement possible. Finalement prêt et ne trouvant plus rien pour le retenir de s'en aller, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, immense avait-il remarqué mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Après tout Sasuke transpirait le fric par tous les pores de sa peau, une peau très douce d'ailleurs... éviter de s'égarer. Se concentrer sur la sortie et pas sur la superbe créature qui avait décidé de le torturer en ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller, laissant à sa vue cette peau si blanche. A part à quelques endroits que sa bouche avait parcouru avec avidité. Ne pas s'égarer ! Il se gifla mentalement.

« Bon, bah... je vais y aller hein. »

Rassemblant toute sa volonté, Naruto fit un pas vers la porte puis un autre. Il commençait à croire à ses chances de réussite quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et qu'il sentit une bouche humide contre son cou. Une main descendit doucement pour se glisser dans son pantalon. Le brun lui mordilla l'oreille avant de susurrer d'une voix tentatrice :

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester ? »

OH-MY-GOD...

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_J'ai rien à dire.. Alors je vais m'abstenir. **_Tu dervrais faire ca plus souvent_**. Sans doute, ca m'éviterais de ma ridiculiser. BREF. Le prochain chap un des ces jours, surement. Encore merci à Toumies pour son travail (je me rends compte que j'écris des phrases qui n'ont vraiment pas de sens, des fois...)

A plus !


	4. Chapter 4

**Art vs Science**

**Note :** Plus ça va plus il me sort par les yeux ce titre... Bref, voici la version corrigée du quatrième chapitre ! Ça me fait plaisir de republier cette fic. C'est la première histoire conséquente que j'ai publié et ça m'a rendu triste de la boucler, alors je prolonge un peu le plaisir comme ça. Nan nan mais je le fait aussi pour vous hein ! Vous vexez pas. Je voudrais en profiter pour remercier toute celles qui me laissent des reviews anonymes mais qui me frustrent parce que je ne peux pas leur répondre. J'essaie de répondre à toutes celles et ceux qui ont un compte, mais pour les anonymes, je ne peux rien faire. Merci donc à celles qui m'ont suivit, commenté, encouragé. Je vous oublie pas !

Bonne lecture à tous, les inscrits comme les autres !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Finalement, Naruto passa la journée chez Sasuke. Ou plutôt dans sa chambre. Et plus précisément dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour autant de fois en une nuit et en une journée et ce fut pleinement satisfait qu'il s'en retourna chez lui, non sans se faire la réflexion que le brun devait vraiment être très, très, très riche. Parce qu'ils leur avaient bien fallu cinq minutes pour faire le trajet chambre-porte d'entrée. Rien que cette fameuse chambre était plus grande que son appartement. Et ils y vivaient à deux.

Arrivant dans ce trésor de luxe qu'il habitait avec Gaara, il croisa un brun plutôt pas mal qu'il reconnut comme faisant parti de la bande de son propre brun. Il se demanda ce qu'un mec comme lui pouvait faire dans un quartier aussi mal famé mais la réponse devint assez vite limpide quand il découvrit l'état de son appartement. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à s'être offert une séance prolongée de sport de chambre. Il trouva Gaara torse nu, étalé sur leur matelas au milieu d'un bordel innommable, fumant tranquillement une cigarette et visiblement satisfait. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils explosèrent de rire : ils avaient tous deux exactement la même expression de contentement, sourire béat et détendu aux lèvres. Ils entreprirent donc de faire ce qu'ils adoraient faire les lendemains de débâcle : se raconter, à tour de rôle et dans les moindres détails, la nuit passée. Cela leur prit la moitié de la nuit.

C'est donc logiquement exténué mais content d'eux que les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent en cours le lundi matin. Étrangement, Naruto était serein. Parce que la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements l'avait mené en terrain connu, celui des coups d'un soir. Il savait comment ça marchait, ce que ça entrainait, comment ça se terminait. Pas de sentiments, pas de sensations impossibles à contrôler, pas d'interrogations interminables comme cela lui arrivait normalement en présence du brun. Malheureusement, cette sérénité d'esprit disparut dès qu'il se pencha plus sérieusement sur la question. Parce qu'il y avait quand même un très gros hic à ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est que d'habitude, l'obsession passait après une nuit. C'était ça le principe : on désirait un mec, on couchait avec et c'était bon. Sauf que pour Naruto, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir expérimenté toutes les positons possibles et imaginable avec Sasuke (qui d'ailleurs dans ce domine ne manquait pas d'ingéniosité), il n'était absolument pas apaisé ; au contraire, il se surprenait à en vouloir encore. Pas bon.

« Les mecs, j'ai un problème. »

Toute la joyeuse bande cessa son activité en cours pour se tourner vers le blond tourmenté.

« Et c'est ?

– Bah, vous savez, j'ai couché avec Sasuke ce week-end. Pas, qu'une fois d'ailleurs...

– Épargne-nous les détails de ta vie sexuelle, s'il te plait...

– Euh, ouais, donc, j'ai couché avec.

– Et ? Il est où le problème ? »

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

« Alors ?

– Alors, j'ai toujours envie de lui. J'y pense toujours, voire plus. Et j'ai une furieuse envie de remettre ça... »

Tous ses amis, sans exception, eurent un regard empli de compassion pour leur pauvre blond.

« Et ben, chéri, je suis désolée d'avoir à te le dire mais... »

Temari fit une pause dramatique tandis que Naruto priait silencieusement pour qu'elle ne dise pas ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre même s'il savait que c'était inévitable.

« Je crois bien que t'es amoureux. »

Et voilà. Le mot était tombé. _Amoureux_. Il avait du mal à y croire. Bon, il s'en était bien rendu compte mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'extérieur et, en plus, voir tous les autres approuver rendait la chose tout de suite beaucoup plus réelle. Et beaucoup plus problématique.

« Je suis dans la merde.

– Tu l'as dit mon vieux. »

Le blond soupira. Le problème n'était pas vraiment qu'il soit amoureux – ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre quand même – du brun, le problème était qu'il n'était pas idiot : il savait comment marchait les homos, surtout à son âge. Les relations sérieuses étaient aussi rare que de croiser Johnny Depp au super U du coin **(1)**, quand à imaginer un mec comme Sasuke avec lui... il aurait pu trouver l'idée comique si elle avait concerné quelqu'un d'autre. Là, ça lui donnait surtout envie d'aller boire quelques verres, voire quelques bouteilles. Une petite centaine. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? Et pas de n'importe qui : un dieu du sexe beau comme une œuvre d'art et riche au-delà du possible. Ce constat le découragea d'une façon prodigieuse. Naruto était bon pour des heures de tortures morales ! Voir le blond se prendre la tête ainsi faisait beaucoup rire les autres parce qu'il agissait comme si ça venait juste de lui tomber dessus. Alors que ça faisait des mois qu'il leur rabâchait les oreilles avec ce mec ! Apparemment, il ne tiltait que maintenant que c'était bien plus que de la simple attirance physique qu'il ressentait pour « son » brun. Cette nouvelle semblait avoir été un choc psychologique important. Et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Mai arriva, en même temps que la panique des examens qui se rapprochaient **(2)**. Naruto avait constaté avec soulagement que le brun continuait de venir au café et qu'il y avait même un mieux dans son attitude vis-à-vis de lui : Sasuke avait visiblement décidé de le considérer comme un être humain et à égalité avec les autres, c'est à dire qu'il lui adressait vaguement la parole quand c'était nécessaire et lui disait bonjour en rentrant dans le café. Net progrès donc. Naruto avait maintenant un autre problème (le pauvre, il est jamais tranquille...) parce que dès qu'il regardait Sasuke (donc très, très souvent, pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité du temps) des images de leur nuit passée ensemble s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes dans son esprit, faisant instantanément augmenter sa température corporelle. Il avait une affreuse et indomptable envie de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher... le brun envahissait ses pensées en permanence.

Aussi quand Gaara lui proposa une (énième) sortie en boite, son meilleur ami accepta aussitôt, espérant naïvement pouvoir se changer les idées, au moins quelques temps. Peine perdue. Il avait beau sortir plusieurs fois par semaine **(3) **et se trouver un mec à chaque fois, c'était toujours Sasuke qui hantait son esprit. Il ne cessait de le comparer à tous les mecs qu'il croisait (et baisait) et aucun, selon lui, ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Naruto n'arrivait même plus à se satisfaire de ceux qu'il ramenait et en mit plus d'un à la porte au milieu de la nuit. Au bout de deux semaines de sorties intensives et d'obsession grandissante, le blond annonça à son meilleur ami que, après cette fois-là, il arrêterait pour se consacrer à ses examens. C'était sans compter sur les humeurs joueuses du hasard.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc par hasard dans la boite où Naruto avait croisé le brun la première (et unique) fois, et il se trouva que par hasard, ledit brun y était également. Et il fallut que, dans la foule compacte et impénétrable se déhanchant sur la piste, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent par hasard l'un à côté de l'autre. Le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses, parfois. Évidemment, les deux étant tout aussi éméché l'un que l'autre, ils remirent ça sans la moindre hésitation.

Les résolutions de Naruto volèrent en éclat à l'instant même où il constata que le brun venait souvent dans cette boite. A partir de là, il se mit à sortir aussi souvent que possible, pour le plus grand bonheur de son colocataire. Et à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait le brun, ils finissaient la nuit par des parties de jambe en l'air, toutes plus mémorable les unes que les autres.

Les amoureux ont une caractéristique qui leur est propre et qui peut se révéler particulièrement cruelle : ils voient des signes encourageants sans arrêt. Même si l'autre ne fait que promener son regard dans une salle, là où personne n'y prêtera attention, l'amoureux croira bêtement que la personne le regarde exprès, engageant par la suite la création d'un espoir aussi stupide qu'infondé. La chute peut ainsi se révéler douloureuse. Et donc, malgré lui, Naruto se mit à croire qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir potentiel que le brun envisage éventuellement une relation un tout petit peu plus poussée. Il avait le droit d'espérer parce que mine de rien, le brun l'avait repris une deuxième fois, puis une troisième... c'était inespéré. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en rêver. Et effectivement, la chute fut plutôt douloureuse.

Normalement, ça n'arrive jamais en vrai. Il n'y'a que dans les films que l'on croise comme par hasard la personne que l'on aime sans que celle-ci nous voit, et que l'on intercepte, sans le vouloir, une conversation de ladite personne et d'un de ses amis qui, comme par hasard, traite des sentiments de la personne envers l'amoureux. Ça n'arrive pas en vrai. Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Mais voilà, Naruto était passé maitre dans l'art d'attirer toute la malchance du monde, au point qu'il lui arrivait même les choses les plus improbables. Comme surprendre son Roméo avec un de ses amis, qu'il reconnut d'ailleurs comme étant le mec avec qui avait couché Gaara, la première fois où il s'était lui-même retrouvé dans le lit de Sasuke. Il l'avait d'ailleurs recroisé plusieurs fois aux portes de son appartement. Que Gaara couche plusieurs fois avec la même personne lui semblait être un fait suffisamment extraordinaire pour passer dans le journal, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle. Enfin bref, il croisa donc les deux bruns dans un parc un jour qu'il s'activait sur ses dessins. Ils étaient assis contre un arbre et le blond se trouvait de l'autre côté, à quelques pas. Poussé par sa curiosité maladive, il ne put résister à la tentation de les espionner. Finalement, il aurait préféré se retenir.

Arrivé assez proche d'eux pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, il se concentra dans la difficile tâche de saisir le sens de leur discussion.

« … peut parler toi, t'as fait la même !

– Ouais mais c'est pas pareil

– Et pourquoi ?

– Moi, je connais pas son nom. »

Ça, c'était le deuxième brun. Sasuke poussa un long soupir contrarié.

« Mais putain Neji, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai couché avec et j'ai voulu recommencer, je vois pas ce que ça à d'extraordinaire !

– Juste le fait que ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant. »

Naruto se reconnut dans leur propos. A moins que le brun ait plusieurs « coups répétés », c'était du blond qu'il parlait. Naruto sourit. Alors ça ne lui arrivait jamais ? A peine commença-t-il à caresser cette idée que la reprise de son brun le figea d'horreur.

« J'avais peut-être jamais trouvé de mec assez stupide pour se faire avoir à chaque fois. »

Et c'est le crash.

« Tu l'as quand même pas pris au hasard !

– Bah quoi, c'est une bombe, même si c'est un crétin finit. »

Et il en remit un coup.

« Donc, tu le connais un peu quand même.

– Ouais, bah, le peu que je connais me donne pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. »

Et bam, dans tes dents. Incapable de se ressaisir, Naruto resta adossé contre l'arbre, immobile. La conversation dévia sur un autre sujet dont il ne saisit pas le sens puis les deux garçons finirent par s'en aller. Il resta assis la tête enfouie dans ses genoux qu'il avait repliés contre lui et entourés de ses bras. Ça faisait mal. La douleur revenait, lancinante, écho des espoirs brisés. Il se maudit d'y avoir cru. Il pleura un peu, doucement, comme à regret. Gaara finit par venir le chercher alors que le soleil était déjà couché. Il avait eu la bonne idée de lui dire où il comptait passer l'après-midi. Le roux s'assit à côté de lui. Le blond lui fit un sourire résigné, et murmura :

« Bah... je me suis fait avoir. »

Gaara se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, comme quand ils étaient gosses, à regarder les heures passer, avant de rejoindre leur étouffant appartement.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne, l'amour rend stupide. Le plus éveillé des hommes peut devenir le roi des débiles par amour. Ce qui provoque bien souvent des séries de problèmes dont la base est la plupart du temps insignifiantes mais dont l'ampleur ensuite peut causer des dégâts irréparables, blessant l'amoureux, l'amour ou les deux. Naruto était amoureux. « Et même sans ça, il était déjà stupide » vous dirait ses amis. Donc, sans vraiment réfléchir à sa décision, Naruto fit quelque chose d'incroyablement idiot pour son propre bien : il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il continua à voir le brun comme si rien n'avait changé, détournant les yeux quand il le voyait au bras d'un autre parce que, malgré lui, ces visions lacéraient son cœur. Mais il préférait ça que de couper les ponts avec le brun parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de son contact, de son regard et de sa présence, comme d'une drogue. Et il n'avait aucune envie de s'en priver, même si ça signifiait supporter de n'être qu'un partenaire sexuel parmi tant d'autre.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, aussi décida-t-il de passer un de ses après-midi avec son jeune voisin et ses amis. En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne les avait pas vus depuis des semaines alors qu'au début de l'année, il allait jouer avec eux presque quotidiennement. Il se rendit donc à leur lieu de prédilection, un parc pour enfant situé à quelques rues de leur immeuble. Il trouva comme il l'espérait le trio, assis à même le sol dans une discussion animée. Quand la fille du groupe l'aperçut, elle se précipita vers lui, bientôt suivit par ses deux acolytes.

« Narutooooooooo ! »

Il reçut un boulet de canon sur la poitrine qui faillit le faire basculer.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait plus vu !

– 1u moins un mois !

– Même plus !

– T'es sûr ?

– Je crois...

– Où t'étais ? »

Le blond sourit aux trois gamins postés devant lui. Il disait gamin mais ils avaient tout de même près de douze ans. Konohamaru était son voisin de palier et le plus énergique du groupe. C'était également une sorte de leader, et il lui vouait une admiration puérile et attendrissante de jeune garçon privé de modèle paternel : il vivait seul avec sa mère et son grand-père, un vieux croulant pas très efficace en matière d'autorité mais que Naruto appréciait. Lui aussi, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres...

Udon était la tête pensante, genre intello surdoué qui comprend tout et se retrouve obligé d'expliquer aux autres ensuite, image renforcée par ses lunettes rondes et son air ennuyé. Il était moins expansif et plus mou que son ami mais toujours prêt à suivre ce dernier et ses idées souvent farfelues.

Enfin, Moegi était la fille du groupe. Petite rousse dynamique et un rien féministe (Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à Temari parfois...), c'était elle qui résonnait les garçons et leur tapait dessus si nécessaire. Naruto avait toujours adoré les enfants. Dès qu'il avait été en mesure de veiller sur plus jeune que lui, il s'était occupé des nouveaux à l'orphelinat, souvent victime de leurs congénères. Il en avait fait l'expérience : les enfants pouvaient être tout sauf innocent.

Normalement, à cet âge, on ne dit pas « jouer ». On dit s'amuser, trainer mais jouer, c'est pour les enfants. Pourtant, et ça Naruto le savait également, être un enfant était un luxe dont il fallait jouir le plus longtemps possible. Comme lui, les trois enfants n'avaient pas eu une enfance facile alors ils se rattrapaient, même si cela ne semblait « plus de leur âge ». Mais ils n'avaient pas pu le faire, à leur âge. Ils n'avaient pas pu en profiter. Et même Gaara se joignait à eux parfois car ils étaient semblables : leur enfance ne leur avait nullement laissé le choix de vivre.

Naruto passa l'après-midi entière avec le gang, laissant pour quelques heures de côté ses soucis d'adulte. Soucis qu'il n'aurait techniquement pas dû avoir à subir, étant tout juste majeur. Mais, là, comme ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu le choix. En rentrant chez lui, il se trouva légèrement apaisé et se promit de les revoir plus souvent. Il demanderait à Gaara de venir, la prochaine fois.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs là à son retour. Il fumait à la fenêtre de leur deux-pièces, perdu dans ses pensées. Rares étaient les moments où Naruto le voyait ainsi. Le roux avait beau se cacher derrière son indifférence quasi-permanente, le blond le connaissait par cœur et réciproquement. Il appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ça te dit un Carré ? »

Le roux hocha la tête.

« Avec plaisir. »

Leur dernier Carré remontait à avant leur arrivée ici, quand ils avaient pris la décision de quitter leur ville pour aller tenter leur chance aux Beaux-Arts. Ils avaient mis en place cette pratique des années auparavant, à l'époque de leurs premiers contacts. Un peu moins d'un an après l'arrivée de Gaara à l'orphelinat, Naruto l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer dans les toilettes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec autre chose qu'un regard haineux et méprisant, aussi cette scène le perturba énormément, à l'époque.

« Tu veux qu'on parle ?, avait-il murmuré.

Et le roux ne l'avait pas envoyé promener. Sans doute se sentait-il trop mal pour songer à rembarrer le petit blond si exaspérant qui s'obstinait à vouloir lui parler. Il avait acquiescé. Ils avaient fabriqué un espace clos en bougeant les meubles de leur chambre, un carré, et s'étaient réfugiés sous une couverture. Leur relation avait commencé ainsi, leur amitié. Ils avaient six ans à l'époque et ils procéderaient ainsi à chaque fois qu'ils auraient besoin de s'isoler du monde, dans un espace clos et confiné où ils pouvaient parler sans crainte. C'est dans un Carré que Naruto avait révélé à Gaara son homosexualité, qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement raconté leur enfance déchirée, qu'ils s'étaient enfermés quand l'un d'eux était tenu éveillé par un cauchemar plus tenace que les autres.

Ils reproduisirent leur rituel en formant un carré avec un coin de mur plus leur matelas et la planche sur tréteaux qui leur servait de table dressé à la verticale. Avec une couverture en guise de toit, la séance d'aveu pouvait commencer.

Ils restèrent d'abord silencieux, comme souvent en début de « conseil ». Finalement, Naruto commença.

« Je suis allé voir le trio c't'aprem. On a pas mal joué. »

Gaara sourit. Les Carrés étaient également des moments où il devenait soudainement beaucoup plus expressifs, profitant de la protection, certes relative mais tellement rassurante, de leur cabane pour se laisser aller à afficher quelques émotions supplémentaires.

« Ça m'a rappelé comment c'était. Avant. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Tous deux savaient exactement à quelle période le blond faisait référence. À quels souvenirs.

« Je pense pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que quitter notre bled a été la chose la plus sensée qu'on ait jamais faite.

« Je suis d'accord petit frère. Vivre ici, c'est le paradis. »

Gaara avait toujours taquiné Naruto avec leur différence d'âge, pourtant de cinq mois à peine. « Cinq mois, c'est cinq mois ». Naruto se sentit soudainement débordé d'affection pour le jeune homme. Ils étaient plus que des frères. Liés et marqués par leur passé commun et tourmenté, par tous ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Gaara était le pilier de son existence, le point d'ancrage qui était là dix ans auparavant et qui y serait encore les dix prochaines années.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Gaara lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime petit blond ! »

Ils rigolèrent un moment quand Naruto se souvint d'un détail.

« Tiens au fait... c'était bien un de la bande des matheux, le mec avec qui je t'ai vu la dernière fois ? »

A sa grande surprise, Gaara parut, l'espace d'un très court instant, _gên_é. Nouvel événement à inscrire dans le journal. Il se réjouit de pouvoir le torturer un peu.

« D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu aies ramené ici le même mec plus d'une fois. Même plus de deux d'après ce que j'ai vu. »

Mais il ne resta pas déstabilisé bien longtemps. Gaara était d'une franchise aberrante et extrêmement lucide sur lui-même, qualité que Naruto lui avait toujours envié, lui qui était incapable de comprendre ses sentiments. Aussi le roux annonça-t-il sans une hésitation :

« Ouais... je crois qu'il me plait bien. »

Naruto en resta stupéfait. Mais comment faisait-il ? Il avait déduit cela à la seconde, sans que cela ne le perturbe plus que ça. La faculté de son meilleur ami à ne jamais se poser de questions fascinait Naruto au plus haut point. Il fut néanmoins curieusement heureux que le roux se retrouve dans une situation si semblable à la sienne. C'est donc naturellement que, après avoir converser longuement sur le fameux brun de Gaara, Neji, ils dévièrent sur celui de Naruto, à savoir Sasuke bien sûr. Gaara fut clair : le blond avait tort de se faire du mal comme ça. Il allait se détruire. C'était simple, selon le roux en tous cas :

« Naruto, dis-lui. Sérieusement. C'est sans doute con comme idée mais fais-le pour toi au moins. Va le voir et avoue-lui, ça vaudra mieux. »

Facile à dire, mais Naruto avait vraiment peur de ce que cela pourrait entrainer. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il avait besoin de lui.

« Tu n'as pas le choix petit frère. Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'en sortiras jamais. »

Ils finirent le Carré ainsi. Naruto se blottit dans les bras du roux, perdu, qui le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures sans bouger, puis allèrent se coucher.

Finalement, la fois suivante, Naruto repensa à ce qu'avait dit son ami. Gaara avait raison bien sûr, comme toujours et il le savait. Aussi, après avoir une fois de plus cédé à la tentation et s'être laissé entrainer dans le lit du brun, au lieu de rester pour la nuit, il se rhabilla tout de suite. Surpris, le brun lui demanda ce qui lui prenait. Et Naruto avait décidé. Décidé de tenter, même si c'était voué à l'échec.

« Écoute Sasuke... honnêtement, j'aimerais bien rester des heures, voire des jours ici si je le pouvais. Mais je ne suis pas un crétin, du moins pas complètement alors... »

Il empoigna sa veste. Sasuke le retint.

« C'est quoi le problème ?

– Le problème, c'est que... »

Pouvait-il faire ça ? Vraiment ? C'était stupide. Bah, et puis après, il était stupide de toute façon.

« Toi, tu me vois comme un plan cul et moi... »

Le brun le fixait, les cheveux décoiffés par leurs récents ébats et incroyablement désirable. Naruto respira un coup et fixa ses prunelles azurs dans les gouffres insondables de son homologue.

« Je t'aime. »

Et encore une fois, il s'enfuit.

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

**(1) **Alors non, je ne connais rien de la vie de homosexuels, je suis juste fan de Queer As Folk... et cette comparaison est un peu minable quand même. Il fallait bien que je case Johnny Depp quelque part.

**(2)** Désolé je connais rien au fonctionnement des Beaux-Arts, donc on va dire que y'a des exams vers juin...

**(3)** On va dire que les boites sont ouvertes tous les soirs ^^

* * *

Yeh Yeh Yeh ! Je sais plus ce que j'avais pensé de mes chapitres en les publiant la première fois, du coup je sais pas trop quoi dire. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !

Bye !


	5. Chapter 5

**Art Vs Science**

**Note :** J'ai plus rien à dire là-dessus moi... Le chapitre 5. Voilà quoi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

On dit « tomber amoureux » parce que ça nous tombe dessus, sans crier gare, comme un parpaing jeté d'un toit, et que ça fait très, très mal. Et aussi parce qu'en comprenant que ce sentiment dépasse largement l'attirance, l'amitié, l'affection, etc... on se sent un peu comme si on tombait dans les escaliers. Sur le cul** (1)**. Même si, dans le cas de Naruto, cela s'apparentait plus à une chute du vingtième étage et sans parachute. En gros, il était largué. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté cela avant. Jamais. Ce besoin obsédant, permanent et impossible à brider, qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il avait toujours entendu dans les films et lus dans les livres des montagnes de description du sentiment amoureux, comme quoi c'est merveilleux, c'est la plus belle chose au monde et tout ça. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait absolument pas où était caché ce côté « c'est génial, c'est magnifique, je vais mourir de bonheur ». Pour lui, c'était plutôt la déprime.

En de rare moment de fugace lucidité, il arrivait à Naruto de se sentir incroyablement stupide et de se maudire pour son manque total de discernement. Ces phases d'éclairement temporaire s'étaient d'ailleurs accrues en fréquence depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet imbécile de Sasuke. Malheureusement, cela ne lui arrivait qu'après coup, quand il avait déjà sortis une flopée de conneries aussi grosses que lui à cause de son aveux – qu'il regrettait amèrement – il se trouvait dans cet état depuis quelques jours maintenant. Le brun avait finalement déserté le café et cette nouvelle qui, il s'en rappelait, l'aurait réjoui quelques semaines plus tôt, le plongeait à présent dans le désarroi le plus total. Pour lui, la question demeurait : comment allait-il faire pour survivre ?

Il n'avait pas osé retourner en boite depuis. Il craignait de croiser Sasuke et son air suffisant, un mec à chaque bras, et de l'entendre le rabaisser à un truc informe et pitoyable qu'on oserait même pas toucher du bout du pied. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène une nuit après sa fuite, cauchemar qui l'avait laissé en sueur et horriblement mal et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment la revivre en live.

Naruto céda pourtant, sous les supplications de son meilleur ami qui était incapable de rester plus d'une semaine sans sortir. Après tout, il n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre sous prétexte que le mec qu'il aimait ne voulait pas de lui ! Il en avait vu d'autre. Il y survivrait bien. Sans doute...

En tous cas, il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait envie de sortir lui aussi. Ou plus précisément, il avait envie de se trouver un mec. Même si ce ne serait probablement qu'une pâle copie de ce que pouvait lui faire ressentir Sasuke, il devait quand même soulager sa libido, somme toute assez exigeante. Et s'il croisait le brun, et bien... il ferait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se cacherait. Il changerait de dimension. Excellent plan. Et puis, rien n'indiquait qu'il croiserait forcément son bourreau. Il était malchanceux mais pas à ce point-là, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Le début de soirée était prometteur. Lui et Gaara n'eurent aucun mal à se trouver des partenaires. C'est un fait, ils étaient de ces mecs que l'on classe sans aucune hésitation dans la catégorie « beau gosse », surtout quand ils dansaient d'une façon aussi sensuelle. Ils étaient accompagnés, donc, et ils s'apprêtaient à aller s'occuper dans un coin plus tranquille quand Naruto sentit soudain une aura extrêmement hostile se diriger vers lui. Il pivota sur lui-même au ralenti, tentant d'analyser calmement la situation. Deux mecs, dont un était visiblement trainé par l'autre. Le trainé lui était inconnu. Par contre, le premier... il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Et il affichait un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Sa... su... ke. »

Gaara observa la scène un instant puis, jugeant sans doute qu'il ne serait d'aucun secours à son meilleur ami, lui souhaita une « bonne nuit » et partit s'amuser avec le grand noir qu'il avait ramassé.

Sasuke se planta devant le blond, des éclairs pleins les yeux. Derrière lui, un mec blond également, et qui n'y comprenait apparemment pas grand chose, tentait d'échapper à la poigne du brun mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher. Naruto, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que le brun pouvait bien lui reprocher. Il se contenta donc de rester bouche bée devant le mec des ses rêves en train de fulminer.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

Naruto chercha vainement de quoi le brun pouvait bien lui parler. Là ? Eh bien, il était planté à quelques mètres de l'entrée d'une boite de nuit gay, avec son futur amant d'une nuit dans son dos et son ex-amant, qui le rendait dingue, devant lui.

« Euh... de quoi ?

– Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce mec ? »

Question stupide ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à l'apprenti ingé ?

« Bah, la même chose que toi avec celui-là, je suppose, lui répondit Naruto en désignant le blond toujours retenu en otage par un Sasuke au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– Mais pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu veux aller t'envoyer en l'air avec cet abruti !

– Je sais pas, c'est évident non ?

– Mais c'est pas vrai, je vais te massacrer ! »

Naruto fixa un moment Sasuke, complètement paumé. Il était où le problème exactement ? Le brun venait le faire chier pour quoi là ? Il avait rien fait !

« Euh Sasuke, je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? Et qu'est -e que ça peux t'faire d'ailleurs ? »

Là, le brun sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait. Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que ça me... ah, tu m'emmerde ! »

Et, prenant totalement le blond par surprise, il lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire. Naruto se rattrapa de justesse sur celui avec qui il aurait dû être au lit à l'heure qu'il est et lança un regard outré au brun toujours écumant de rage.

« Nan mais ça va pas ? D'où tu me frappes comme ça ?

– C'est pas possible, t'es trop con ! Tu m'énerves, TU M'ENERVES ! Putain, j'me casse tiens, t'es vraiment le roi des débiles, je me demande même comment j'ai pu coucher avec toi ! »

Il partit, entrainant avec lui l'amant malmené, laissant un Naruto largué et passablement énervé. Il nageait en plein délire ! Sasuke s'était drogué ou quoi ? Il avait complètement pété un câble !

Ayant toute les peines du monde à se contrôler, il envoya balader son compagnon qui ne l'intéressait plus du tout et sortit rageusement de la boite. L'air frais de la nuit lui éclaircit un peu les pensées et il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, d'une façon particulièrement anarchique. Il essayait de reconstituer le pourquoi du comment mais rien à faire, quelque soient les raisons de l'Apollon, elles lui échappaient complètement.

Il prit le chemin de son appartement, puis, se souvenant des plans de Gaara, il changea d'itinéraire. Ils se mettaient toujours d'accord sur qui découchait et qui allait à l'appartement pour s'éviter les surprises du genre se retrouver à deux couples dans le placard qui leur servait de logement. Et si par hasard le partenaire n'avait pas d'habitation à disposition et bien tant pis : ils se trouvaient un pote à squatter ou une ruelle peu fréquentée... en tout cas, hors de question rentrer à l'appart', à moins qu'il y ait une vraie urgence. Du genre « je me suis fait renversé par une voiture ». Et encore, ça ne passait pas forcément car la validité d'une excuse dépendait en partie de ce qu'elle interrompait, c'est à dire de la qualité de l'amant ramené. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, il décida donc d'aller demander l'hospitalité à ses amis.

Il trouva Kiba avec Hinata et Skikamaru avec Temari. Impossible de s'incruster donc : ils lui firent gentiment comprendre que sa présence était légèrement dérangeante. Choji vivait à l'autre bout de la ville, donc pas la peine d'y penser. Un coup d'œil à son portable : 3h30. Il s'assit contre un arbre en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie de renter, pas envie de bouger non plus. Il s'alluma une cigarette et contempla le ciel étoilé, pensif. Il fallait réfléchir maintenant : il avait un problème. Il était hors de question que Sasuke lui pourrisse la vie plus longtemps, il s'était suffisamment pris la tête à cause de lui, si en plus, il se mettait à l'agresser sans raison... mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui. Il ne connaissait pas ça. Les relations humaines. Les contacts. L'amour...

Il repensa aux nuits qu'il avait passé dehors avec Gaara quand l'univers de l'orphelinat devenait trop oppressant pour leur âme d'enfant égarée. Ils sortaient après le couvre-feu et parcouraient les rues des heures durant, en parlant de la vie qu'ils auraient une fois partit. Ils rentraient au levé du soleil, prêts à affronter une nouvelle journée sous les insultes des autres enfants de l'école primaire.

« T'es bizarre, t'as même pas de parents. ». Les enfants et leur innocence, les enfants et leur cruauté. Et leurs professeurs qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils somnolaient sur leur siège toute la journée. Quand il songeait à son enfance, Naruto ne pouvait que constater qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été malheureux au sens propre. Il n'avait pas vécu un calvaire, n'avait pas été battu. Il avait seulement été vide. Vide d'amour, de rire et de distraction. Il se rappelait de ce qu'ils étaient : à l'orphelinat, on se contentait de se laisser vivre. Manger et dormir, aller à l'école pour ne pas se faire punir... rien de plus. Les moments agréables se perdaient dans la monotonie des jours qui se ressemblaient. Il n'avait aucun souvenir réel et précis de cette période. Juste une impression générale : l'ennui.

Il retraça mentalement le cours de sa vie. Les choses avaient changé, ensuite. Au collège, Gaara et lui avaient découvert une chose formidable : l'art. L'Art au sens propre, autre que les gribouillis multicolores dont les petits de l'orphelinat recouvraient des pages et des pages. L'art des couleurs et des formes, des sons, des mots, des textures. C'est ainsi qu'avait réellement commencé leur vie. Qu'ils avaient commencé à entrevoir un avenir car ils se découvraient peu à peu un talent certain pour cette discipline. Elle réveilla quelque chose en eux. Les émotions. La passion. Un exutoire à leur douleur et leur doute, pour combler ce qui leur avait manqué jusqu'alors. Ils en avaient fait leur vie, avaient recouvert les murs de leur chambre d'ébauches et de peintures et ils s'étaient, enfin, trouvé un but. Une raison. Une raison d'aller en cours, de travailler, de gagner de l'argent. Et leur bac en poche, ils étaient partis. Personne n'y avait cru, jamais. Ils pensaient tous à une lubie d'adolescent perturbé. Comment des ignorants sortis de nul part pourraient-ils créer quelque chose ? Mais ils avaient réussi. Et ils avaient quitté cette vie trop étriquée, trop pleine de vide. Le souvenir de leur départ tant attendu amena un fin sourire sur ses lèvres et il finit par s'endormir.

**O**

Naturellement, Naruto se réveilla, grelotant et courbaturé, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il eut la bonté de trainer encore un peu pour laisser le temps à son colocataire de virer le jeune homme qui avait partagé sa nuit. Pour cela, le roux était bien plus rapide que lui. Plus direct aussi. Pas toujours très sympa mais ils auraient dû s'en douter, eux, avant de le suivre. Quand on part coucher avec un mec rencontré en boite, en général, ce n'est pas pour emménager !

Il reprit donc tout doucement le chemin de son immeuble, perdu dans ses pensées. Perdu si profondément qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite en entendant une voix l'appeler.

« Hey oh ! Je te parle, tu m'entends ? »

L'injonction s'accompagna d'une pression sur son épaule qui eut pour mérite de le faire redescendre sur terre. Il tourna un visage surpris vers celui qui interrompait ainsi ses questionnements existentiels pour découvrir un brun aux cheveux long et aux yeux étrangement clairs. Incapable de le remettre, il lui fallut l'intervention de son interlocuteur pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait déjà vu.

« Euh... tu me reconnais ? Je suis un pote de Sasuke. Neiji. »

Et il lui tendit une main blanche et fine. Naruto le fixa, encore plus surpris. Ce mec ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, ne lui avait même jamais accordé un regard, se contentant de le snober comme tout le reste de sa pitoyable bande. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à jouer les mecs sociables ? Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? Lui aussi se mettait à agir bizarrement. La main était toujours tendue, en attente d'une réponse. Sceptique, le blond la serra pourtant, sa tendance naturelle à aller vers les gens reprenant le dessus.

« Et donc, tu me veux quoi ?

– Et ben, en fait... »

Il sembla soudainement un peu gêné. Voir ce mec mal à l'aise était aussi étonnant que lorsque c'est Gaara qui l'était. Tous les deux semblaient ne pas être programmés pour ça. Le genre avoir naturellement un calme à toute épreuve.

« Donc ?

– C'est Sasuke qui m'envoie ».

Dire que Naruto était surpris était un euphémisme. Il se retrouvait comme deux ronds de flans**(2)**. Sasuke l'avait ENVOYE ? Il avait du mal à y croire. En fait, il n'y croyait pas du tout.

« Je te crois pas. »

Et il l'avait sortit. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de former avec sa bouche les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit ? L'autre le regardait comme s'il était un peu attardé et soupira.

« Je m'en fous. En tout cas, Sasuke veut que je te demande pourquoi tu veux plus le voir.

– Il a qu'à venir lui-même. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Bon écoute, ça me fait pas plus plaisir que toi de te parler alors ne rends pas les choses encore plus chiantes qu'elle ne le sont déjà. »

On croirait entendre Shikamaru.

« Bah tant que t'y es, tu lui demanderas pourquoi il m'a sauté dessus comme une groupie hier ! »

Excédé, Naruto croisa les bras, foudroyant l'autre du regard qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, d'un air de dire « mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »

« Et puis d'abord, si ça te fait tellement chier, pourquoi t'es là ? »

Air gêné : le retour.

« Il ira parler à Gaara pour moi en échange.

– Hein ?

– Gaara. Ton pote. »

Il fallut une dizaine de seconde à Naruto pour réagir. Au bout de ce court laps de temps, il explosa de rire.

« Mortel ! Gaara avec un prétendant ! »

Neiji serra les dents, une menace de mort affichée sur le visage et le blond retrouva instantanément son sérieux.

« Excuse-moi.. euh... en tout cas, pas la peine d'envoyer Sasuke. T'es déjà bien parti. »

La curiosité du brun s'éveilla malgré lui.

« Il t'en a parlé.

– Euh... ouais. »

Malgré son envie évidente de le questionner davantage, il retrouva son air froid.

« Bon, ça change rien au fait que je dois bien aller faire mon rapport à Sasuke, moi.

– Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

– C'est mon pote quand même. »

Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné. Et pourtant... Sasuke était tellement difficile à mettre en parallèle avec le concept d'ami. Du moins tel que lui le voyait. Il essaya de s'imaginer Sasuke riant aux éclats autour d'une table, entouré d'autres personnes, passer du bon temps, être heureux. Trop bizarre. Pourtant ça devait bien arriver, non ? Il ne pouvait pas être en mode « glaçon » en permanence ! Quoique... il repensa à l'attitude de Gaara. Lui, il ne s'en rendait pas compte parce qu'il l'avait toujours connu ainsi mais c'est vrai que le roux ne se déridait que rarement et jamais en public. Ça existait vraiment, les gens impassible alors.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise moi ? Déjà c'est pas comme si lui faisait tout pour me voir, et puis en plus... rah mais merde, pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi ?

– Dis-toi que ça pourrait t'avancer. Je ne sais pas ce que Sasuke te trouve mais en tout cas il t'a dans le collimateur et c'est plutôt encourageant, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. »

Effectivement, le blond ne voyait pas trop en quoi c'était une bonne chose que Sasuke l'ait dans sa ligne de mire.

« Écoute, Sasuke c'est... enfin, il est handicapé du sentiment. Il y connait rien, n'a jamais cherché à en savoir plus mais on dirait que t'as remué un truc parce qu'il est sur les nerfs maintenant. Avant fallait le secouer comme un pruneau pour lui provoquer un minuscule froncement de sourcils mais toi... on dirait que tu arrives à le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qui est déjà pas mal.

– Ah... »

Pas convaincu.

« Disons que tu arrives à lui provoquer des émotions, même négative. Tu ne lui es pas indifférent, tu piges ? »

Ça, c'était tout de suite plus clair. Assez pour que Naruto se sente mieux. Il n'avait aucune raison de croire ce type sorti de nul part et qui ne pouvait assurément pas le saquer mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il mentait. Et puis, pourquoi aller inventer une connerie pareil en plus ? Il ne se serait surement pas donné la peine de lui adresser la parole si s'était pour lui raconter des salades.

« Ah, et pour hier... »

Il fit une pause, souriant d'un air un peu pervers devant la mine impatiente du blond.

« Il est incapable de le comprendre et encore moins de se l'avouer parce qu'il est légèrement trop orgueilleux pour son propre bien...

– Tu t'es pas regardé...

– Enfin bref, je pense qu'il était tout simplement jaloux. »

Naruto, mode « pause ». Ja...loux ? Jaloux, ça voulait dire plein de chose. Ça voulait dire que Sasuke l'aimait un peu ou du moins qu'il le considérait un minimum disons. Ça pouvait s'interpréter de pleins de façons différentes, dont certaines particulièrement positives pour le blond. Neiji poussa un soupir exaspéré et le temps que Naruto se remette de la nouvelle, il avait déjà tourné les talons, plantant le blond en pleine rue et un air très crétin sur le visage.

Arrivée chez lui et rassuré de voir l'appartement déserté par la dernière conquête du roux, il lui raconta sa brève entrevue avec Neiji. Si Gaara tira ses propres conclusions quant à l'attitude de Sasuke, il préféra laisser le blond trouver la solution tout seul pour une fois. Et en ce qui concernait son propre brun... il ne dit rien mais Naruto sentit qu'il était intrigué par ce garçon et, quelque part, heureux de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez lui. Le blond en fut heureux : peut-être que son meilleur ami allait finalement découvrir la joie des sentiments amoureux ! Même s'il ne donnait pas le plus bel exemple de cette « joie ».

**O**

Quand il retourna au café le lundi suivant, Naruto dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour que ses yeux ne sortent pas de leurs orbites. Installés à une table comme si de rien n'était, la bande de matheux discutait joyeusement autour d'un verre. Et Sasuke était avec eux. Neiji aussi. Naruto les observa longuement à la dérobée, repensant à ce que ce dernier lui avait dit. « C'est mon pote quand même ». Il n'y avait jamais songé mais le fait est que, malgré des dissemblances évidentes, leur groupe et le sien n'étaient pas si différents. Ils étaient juste une bande de tous jeunes adultes sûrs d'eux, dans cette arrogance propre à la jeunesse de penser que la vie nous appartient **(3****)**. Ils n'étaient, certes, pas très agréables avec lui et ses amis mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des démons pour autant. C'est vrai, tout le monde s'était montré blessant envers quelqu'un à un moment ou un autre. Ainsi, ils étaient amis, eux. Ils riaient ensemble, sortaient, faisaient la fête. Comme lui et ses amis. Chacun avait sa place, son rôle. Comme pour eux. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette constatation le rassura. Sasuke n'était pas un dieu inaccessible et supérieur au commun des mortels après tout, il n'était qu'un jeune homme **(4)** en prise avec ses problèmes, comme lui. Quand celui-ci le vit, ils se fixèrent un long moment, cherchant à deviner ce que pensait l'autre, puis il détourna les yeux pour se replonger dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café. Naruto n'eut plus droit à aucune marque d'attention de la soirée. Il les resservit pourtant à plusieurs reprises et d'excellente humeur, ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs des coups d'œil sceptiques voire effrayés du groupe. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne purent départir le blond de son sourire et finir par laisser tomber, sonnant l'installation d'une sorte de statu quo plutôt exceptionnel. En laissant trainer une oreille du coté de leur table, il capta une conversation qui le glaça d'horreur :

« Au fait, vous faites quoi cet été ? – La cruche aux cheveux rose.

– Moi, je pars tout le mois d'aout aux Antilles avec mes parents et mes cousins – Neiji.

– Avec Ino, on va se louer une maison en Espagne, vous voulez pas qu'on y ailles ensemble ? – Pink hairs again.

– Combien de temps ?

– Je sais pas, sans doute trois semaines ou un mois.

– Moi, je suis partant ! Je suis 100% d'accord ! Je veux y aller !

Ça, c'était Lee, un mec sur motivé qui criait à qui mieux mieux **(5)** mais qui restait, aux yeux de Naruto, le plus sympathique du groupe. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça : la fin de l'année scolaire approchait. La fin des cours, ça signifiait les vacances, les sorties tout les soirs ou presque les journées de boulot à amasser quelques économies pour s'offrir une ou deux semaines de camping à la plage, les grasses matinées et... ça signifiait aussi que les élèves de l'école d'ingénieur partaient également en vacances pour des durées et des distances plus ou moins importantes en fonction du revenus mensuels de leur géniteurs. Donc Naruto était partagé entre la joie de dormir jusqu'à 14 heures et un désespoir relatif à l'inévitable départ de Sasuke dans des pays lointains et ensoleillés qui lui étaient inaccessibles. Et si le brun décidait de partir faire un safari dans le désert pendant deux mois ? Deux mois sans le voir ! Il doutait de sa capacité à survivre à une telle tragédie. Surtout que son obsession relative au garçon l'empêchait d'en trouver un autre satisfaisant et il se voyait déjà en être réduit à des rapports sexuels des plus médiocres avec des mâles barbant et insipides pour des semaines durant... inconcevable, il ne pourrait jamais tenir. Naruto fut vraiment à deux doigts mais à deux doigts de sauter sur le brun en le suppliant de rester pour toujours à moins de quinze centimètres de lui. À la place, il servit une tournée de café à un groupe d'hommes d'affaires en costards cravates qui riaient joyeusement, mit fin à son service et s'en alla.

Il eut le temps de faire cent mètres avant qu'une silhouette ne se plante devant lui. Surpris, il sursauta, fit un bon en arrière, trébucha, se retrouva les fesses par terre et l'air ahuri. Il voulut piquer une crise ; ses mots se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Décidément, Sasuke provoquait chez lui les réactions les plus étranges... ce dernier se tenait là, le toisant d'un air supérieur, même s'il lui semblait un peu plus agité que d'habitude. Bien sûr, pour trouver Sasuke agité, il fallait voir qu'il se balançait très légèrement sur ses pieds ou que ses mains étaient crispées dans les poches de son jean. Agité, donc. Le blond se releva péniblement.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Pourquoi tu veux plus qu'on couche ensemble ? »

Ce garçon n'avait aucun tact...

« Je te l'ai dit nan ?

– Oui mais j'ai pas compris. Explique-moi.

– T'expliquer quoi ?

– Ce que t'as voulu dire par « Je t'aime ». »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et resta un moment sans réaction. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer un truc pareil ?

« Comment tu veux que je t'explique un truc pareil ? C'est... arf, merde, t'as jamais vu de film à l'eau de rose ? »

L'autre le fixa avec un regard noir, qui disait clairement « tu me vois regarder ce genre de conneries ? ». Le blond soupira.

« Sasuke... t'as jamais été amoureux ? »

Il mit un temps pour répondre. Un temps considérable. Il semblait plonger dans une intense réflexion. Finalement, il lâcha.

« Non. Jamais. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

« On est pas rendu... »

* * *

**(1)** Alors pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic « Secret Love », un Drarry que perso j'adore, d'ailleurs je vais faire une suite bientôt (je sais, c'est nul, mais faut bien se faire un peu de pub), ne vous étonnez pas, vous retrouverez exactement ce passage sur l'amour. Je sais, manque flagrant d'originalité, mais y'a des trucs que je suis tellement contente d'avoir écrit (moi, je me vante ?) que je me plagie moi-même sur d'autres fic. Un peu affligeant, je sais...

**(2) **Yeah, j'adore cette expression !

**(3)** ça aussi je le sors d'une autre fic que j'ai en magasin. Je me casse pas le cul, en fait !

**(4)** Je sais jamais comment qualifier les gens de cet âge-là. 18-19 ans, on peut pas dire ado mais c'est pas des adultes non plus ! Jeunes adultes j'aime pas... Rah, quel dilemme !

**(5)**Celle-là aussi j'adore ! Je sais pas, dès que je vois « à qui mieux mieux » dans une fic, ça me met de bonne humeur... u.u

* * *

Voilà. Voilà voilà.


	6. Chapter 6

Art VS Science

**Note :** Je suis en vacances. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, c'est impressionnant. Du coup je passe mes journées à écrire des fics, regarder Cold Case, des dramas débiles, et me mater les meilleurs films du cinéma gays, je dors 12 heures par nuit, je glande, je mange à peine... Je revis quoi.

Allez faire un tour sur mon blog si des histoires originales de moi vous tente (elle est bidon cette phrase non ?), le lien est sur mon profil.

**Lyabie :** Merde, tu a lu ce chapitre avant correction. parce que là j'ai mis les bonnes dates de naissance du coup ! =P

Merci encore à Toumies pour ses corrections.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Naruto se retrouvait maintenant avec un problème complètement différent de celui de départ et il se demandait comment il avait bien pu se débrouiller pour arriver à se mettre dans une situation pareille. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'était absolument pas le mieux placé pour aider Sasuke. Lui-même avait du mal à gérer ses propres dilemmes sentimentaux sans avoir, en plus, à aider le sujet de ces fameux dilemmes à comprendre les siens. Il n'était pas docteur Love non plus. Bien sûr, ces réflexions étaient 100% inutiles. Il avait beau pester contre son manque de chance, il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber Sasuke, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça faisait des mois qu'il attendait une excuse pour pouvoir voler ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de son temps. Il n'empêche qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke attendait de lui d'abord ? Neji n'avait pas exagéré en parlant d'handicapé sentimental. Sasuke n'y connaissait rien. Sasuke n'avait jamais été amoureux, ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait l'être, ne savait même pas ce que ça signifiait. Et il avait fallut que ce soit de lui que Naruto tombe amoureux, lui-même totalement novice en matière de sentiment. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, mais non, il était tombé sur la plus faible probabilité de voir ses sentiments lui être retourné. C'était à devenir taré. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance mais là, il battait tous les records.

Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait attablé à un café un peu chic, un peu too much du centre ville, à attendre le brun qui avait eu la bonne idée d'arriver en retard à leur rencard. « Rencard » ... ce mot sonnait étrangement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas celui que Sasuke avait employé en lui demandant de le retrouver ce samedi pour « tester » mais c'est comme ça que Naruto se plaisait à le voir. Enfin, quand le brun aurait daigné se montrer. Pour l'instant, seul à sa table, il se sentait affreusement déplacé. Tous ceux qui l'entourait exhibait des sacs Gucci, chaussures à cent cinquante euros, personnification de la mode actuelle... avec son baggy à moitié HS et son t-shirt trop grand, il ressemblait à un clown parachuté à un défilé de Jean Paul Gautier. Plutôt désagréable comme sensation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Et l'autre, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec une demi-heure de retard ? Ça commençait bien... il détestait attendre, en fait, il détestait rester inactif et c'est précisément ce qu'il était obligé de faire à cause de cette saloperie de coup de foudre de merde qui l'empêchait de tourner en rond.

Autour de lui, des jeunes, moyenne d'âge vingt ans, discutaient avec animation, buvaient un verre, riaient. Ils agissaient comme n'importe quelle personne de vingt ans, pourtant... Naruto sentait un malaise. Une espèce de gêne, une distance qu'ils semblaient créer volontairement. Il n'y avait pas d'intimité, pas de complicité, pas de lien. Tout semblait factice. Il détestait cet endroit. Son cappuccino à moitié vide refroidissait entre ses mains. Il fixait la porte du café avec assiduité, comme si cela allait faire arriver son « rencard » plus vite **(1)**. Une heure de retard. Il devrait exister une convention universelle sur les retards à un rendez-vous. Du genre qui expliquerait aux gens qu'en général, après une heure, il y a peu de chance que la personne vienne. Un peu comme pour le bus qui aurait dû passer il y a quinze minutes, il faut se faire une raison. Faut abandonner au bout d'un moment. Mais bien évidemment, qui renoncerait à un rencard attendu depuis des siècles ? Quitte à attendre quatre heures, assis seul sur un banc, à -4°C, on ne renoncerait jamais à un rencard avec ZE personne. Naruto ne faisait nullement exception à la règle. Au contraire, il était plutôt un concentré des réactions stupides que peuvent avoir la plupart des gens normaux, dont la plus courante est de ne jamais perdre espoir alors qu'on attend son Roméo depuis une heure et demie. Il le savait. Il l'avait compris, bien sûr, que l'autre ne viendrait plus. Mais il resta là, assis comme un con à sa table, décalé dans cet univers surfait, chatoyant, irrespirable. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 17 heures. Il était 21 heures 30 quand il quitta le café.

**O**

« Gaaraaaaaaaaaaa... »

Naruto, en mode « loque humaine », pleurnichait maintenant sur le t-shirt de son meilleur ami, qui le consolait distraitement, tout en s'émerveillant de la ténacité de son blond : il n'aurait jamais attendu plus de quinze minutes. D'ailleurs, lui, c'était plutôt celui qui arrivait en retard et pas l'inverse, la plupart du temps.

« Allez, c'est pas grave. Il a peut-être eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

– Mais...mais... il aurait pu me prévenir non ? »

Le roux observa l'autre garçon, ses yeux rougis, sa mine de chien battu et eut envie de lui foutre une baigne.

« Dis-moi Naruto... est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu lui aurais donné ton numéro de portable ? »

Il put très clairement voir une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de la tête du blond. Si, il avait pris le numéro de brun. Mais celui-ci lui avait écrit sur un bout de papier MINUSCULE, en lui disant qu'il n'aurait qu'à l'appeler pour que lui ait le sien. Naruto avait soigneusement rangé le bout de papier dans son portefeuille. Il l'avait perdu. Il déclara, fataliste :

« Je vais me pendre... »

Au moins, il ne geignait plus. Il avait entouré ses bras autour de ses genoux, repliés contre sa poitrine, et contemplait le minuscule bout de ciel visible par leur fenêtre, tandis que Gaara leur préparait un repas. Enfin, préparer... tandis que Gaara faisait réchauffer une pizza au micro-onde.

« Dis, Gaara...

– Hmmm ?

– Pourquoi l'amour rend aussi stupide ?

– Dans ton cas, c'est pas l'amour.

– Mais-euh, sale trou du cul ! Je t'emmerde.

– Ça ne rend pas vraiment stupide. Juste déconnecté. Toi, t'étais déjà pas tellement ancré dans le monde réel avant ça, mais alors là, tu atteins des sommets.

– C'est vraiment trop naze...

– Pas tant que ça finalement. »

Naruto le regarda, surpris. Il était rare que Gaara daigne prodiguer ses conseils d'expert aux pauvres rameurs comme lui et, encore plus rare, qu'il essaye réellement de le réconforter.

« Finalement, ça te rend bien heureux, non ? »

Il sourit doucement. Il avait raison.

Naruto était irrécupérable. Un vrai boulet. Il se sentait mal. Il se prenait la tête à longueur de journée pour Sasuke mais il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'intelligent pour arranger son affaire. À côté du brun ; calme, insondable, impassible, il devait passer pour un excité parfaitement inutile. Il n'avançait à rien, c'en était frustrant. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur monsieur le scientifique pour faire évoluer les choses, sur ce point-là, au moins, Sasuke devait être encore plus nul que lui. Naruto s'était toujours débrouillé tout seul pourtant. Il avait toujours tout fait seul, puisque de toute façon personne ne pouvait l'aider. Mais rien à faire, il perdait toujours tous ses moyens devant le brun et devenait un adolescent gauche et complètement abruti. Peu avantageux en somme. Il stagnait comme un bleu. Il fut tiré du bord du gouffre sur lequel il lorgnait par un Gaara pragmatique au possible, qui dut lui balancer un bouquin sur le crâne pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus de papier toilette : il faudrait qu'il passe à la supérette le lendemain.

Quand on a pas de thune, on a deux solutions : soit on investit dans les produits Carrefour **(2)**, Marques repères, Eco+ , etc. Soit, on se débrouille pour dénicher une épicerie de quartier pas cher et on se lie d'amitié avec les proprios pour avoir des réductions. Naruto adorait se faire des amis et il détestait particulièrement les grandes surfaces, où il ne manquait jamais de se perdre. C'est donc naturellement qu'il s'était tourné vers la deuxième solution, et, à peine deux semaines après leur installation dans leur appartement, il avait déniché la supérette d'Asuma et Kurenai.

Les gens comme eux sont les plus rares. Ouverts, prévenant, souriant, le genre de personne qui n'hésite pas à venir en aide à quelqu'un qui en a besoin, à être aimable avec n'importe qui, le genre rare quoi. Ils avaient flashé sur Naruto la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, comme c'était souvent le cas en ce qui concernait le blond : les gens étaient naturellement attirés vers lui, sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention, et il le leur rendait bien. Naruto, pour sa part, adorait le couple. Ils représentaient le genre de parents qu'il aurait aimé avoir et le genre de relation qu'il aimerait pouvoir atteindre : de l'amour, simple et entrainant, qui ne sautait pas aux yeux mais qui était pourtant puissant, stable. Les voir lui remontait le moral. Ce matin-là, il se rendit donc d'humeur joyeuse dans le minuscule magasin tenu par le couple, coincé entre un tabac presse et un Crédit Mutuel** (3)(4)**. Le couple était d'origine japonaise, ainsi ils vendaient de nombreux produits typiques de chez eux, ce dont Naruto et Gaara raffolaient. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait des ramens. Il en pris plusieurs boites pour la soirée, quelques autres trucs qui leur manquaient, puis passa à la caisse.

« Tiens, Naruto, ça faisait un bail !

– Salut Asuma ! Ça va ?

– Toujours ! Et toi ?

– Ça va, ça va. Kurenai n'est pas là ?

– Non, sa grossesse la fatigue pas mal, elle reste plus souvent à la maison maintenant.

– Alors c'est pour bientôt ? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Naruto trouvait cela magnifique. Une naissance. Le fait qu'un homme, une femme et neuf mois puissent créer une petite merveille de cinquante centimètres. Il adorait les enfants. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui faisait regretter d'être homo. Il aurait bien voulu avoir une famille, rendre ses enfants heureux, donner ce qui lui avait manqué à lui.

« J'y vais, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part

– Compte sur moi ! À bientôt !

– Salut ! »

Chargé de ses acquisitions, qui au passage lui avaient couté un prix ridicule, il rêvassait à une bande de braillards courant partout en riant, quand une autre image se superposa à la première : en toile de fond, couvant du regard ces enfants imaginaires, les parents. Lui. Et Sasuke. Doigts entrelacés et sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision était si étrange qu'il s'arrêta. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rêvait guimauve et descendance avec un partenaire définit. La plupart du temps, il ne se représentait jamais un compagnon, juste des enfants et un grand jardin. Pourtant, ce paysage-là lui avait plu. Sasuke serait-il un bon père ? Il avait l'impression que oui. Ou peut-être qu'il l'idéalisait. Juste un peu.

En arrivant à proximité de leur immeuble, Naruto ralentit le pas, mu par un étrange pressentiment. Gaara s'était montré assez pressé de le voir partir. Pourtant, un dimanche matin, les occupations n'étaient pas foisonnantes. Encore un truc bien avec la boutique d'Asuma : ils ouvraient le dimanche à la place du lundi. C'est vrai, qui irait faire ses courses un LUNDI ? En plus, c'est toujours le dimanche qu'on s'aperçoit qu'il nous manque quelque chose. Enfin bref, Gaara l'avait limite mis à la porte de leur appartement en lui disant de prendre son temps. C'était louche. Et en effet, en collant son oreille à leur porte, il put entendre des éclats de voix lui parvenir à travers les cloisons fines comme du papier de cigarette. Une dispute, assez violente, entre Gaara et... il l'avait déjà entendu mais il n'aurait su dire où. Il ne saisissait pas exactement le sens de leurs paroles mais globalement, ça parlait de « catin, macho, promesse, pieux, débile... », entre autre. Seuls les réflexes parfois assez vif de Naruto lui évitèrent de se faire casser le nez par la porte : le deuxième protagoniste l'avait ouvert avec fracas et Naruto put voir passer Neiji – il savait bien qu'il l'avait déjà entendu, cette voix – visiblement énervé, partir en trombe vers la cage d'escalier. Empruntant le chemin du brun en sens inverse, il pénétra dans la pièce exiguë, où il trouva, une fois de plus, Gaara à moité à poil et en train de fumer. Il s'avança timidement.

« Ça va ?

– C'est rien va. T'occupes. »

Mais Naruto connaissait un peu son meilleur ami à force. Alors même s'il ne poserait pas de questions, il savait que ça n'allait sûrement pas comme sur des roulettes. Il s'affala lourdement aux côtés de son colocataire, sur le matelas qu'ils partageaient tous les deux et celui-ci eut la gentillesse de lui faire passer sa cigarette.

« J'ai acheté du PQ et deux trois babioles.

– Hm... »

Naruto se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il détestait voir son Gaara comme ça. Bien sûr, il semblait égal à lui-même mais Naruto sentait les bugs dans l'atmosphère, qui s'était faite lourde, tendue. Au bout d'un moment, le roux lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« Allez chéri, fais pas la tête !

– Tu la fais bien toi...

– Oui mais moi, j'ai le droit.

– Et pourquoi moi, nan ?

– Parce que toi si tu boudes, tout le monde boude... »

Il le savait. Gaara le lui disait sans cesse. Qu'il influait sur les autres, leur humeur, leur sourire.

« Alors, si je suis content, tu le seras aussi.

– Sans aucun doute.

– Je suis content.

– Je préfère ça. »

Rien n'était résolu, bien sûr. Mais Gaara lui fit un sourire espiègle et Naruto se sentit mieux.

« Bon, Naruto, va falloir que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains.

– Quoi ? »

Le roux lui faisait à présent son air machiavélique, signe qu'il allait l'obliger à faire un truc déplaisant ou dangereux.

« Je veux que vendredi soir, à la sortie, tu ailles voir ton Jules. »

Ce coup-là, c'était les deux. Tandis qu'il se préparait à se lamenter et à supplier Gaara de l'épargner, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais représenté son meilleur ami à poil parce que celui-ci semblait considérer le fait de s'habiller comme une superficialité encombrante. Il n'avait jamais couché avec Gaara. Même bourrés, ils ne s'en étaient jamais rapprochés. Il avait l'impression confuse que, le jour où Gaara et lui finiraient ensemble au pieu, ce serait les prémices de l'apocalypse.

**O**

Prendre son courage à deux mains. Expression des plus stupides qui signifie oser enfin faire ce qu'on crève de trouille et d'envie de faire. Naruto allait prendre son courage à deux mains. Ou plutôt une seule parce qu'il avait beau s'être résolut, il devait quand même se faire violence pour empêcher ses jambes de l'emmener loin d'ici. Il avait donc pris son courage, et, d'une seule main, l'avait forcé à le faire attendre devant les portes de l'école d'ingénieur. Courage qui menaçait de l'abandonner à tout instant, alors que les premiers élèves commençaient à sortir du bâtiment et que des regards étonnées et/ou moqueurs se posaient sur lui par dizaine. Il aurait dû mettre un costume de pom-pom girl, au moins ils auraient eu une raison de le dévisager comme un alien. Pourtant, il devait résister. Il tentait de faire abstraction de tous les visages qui défilaient sous ses yeux pour n'en voir qu'un seul : une peau pale, des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme la nuit, des légères cernes violettes et un air indifférent. Il n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke sortirait par là, à cette heure-là, si ça se trouve il était déjà partis, ou il restait travailler dans l'école, ou alors un OVNI s'était écrasé le matin sur sa maison et il était mort broyé par des tonnes et des tonnes de ferrailles. Mais ce n'était pas ça, la pire des hypothèses.

Naruto vit comme dans un rêve, la silhouette de Sasuke apparaître dans la foule. Il se vit esquisser un sourire avant de heurter le regard dur et froid du brun, avant que celui-ci ne le dépasse sans même s'attarder sur lui et le laissa là, pantelant, au milieu d'un univers qui lui était inconnu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que Sasuke allait parler devant tout le monde à un pauvre loser comme lui ? Pourquoi avait-il cru que... pourquoi était-il venu ? Il se vit courir à en perdre haleine au hasard des rues jusqu'à se perdre tout à fait et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il fut pris de nausée. Il avait oublié que, si Sasuke était le roi de l'indifférence, ce n'était pas qu'en façade et que, s'il se foutait royalement des autres, il se foutait également de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Aussi, quand Sasuke l'aperçut dans la foule, il ne l'ignora pas. Il ne fit pas demi-tour. Il se contenta de marcher droit vers lui et, arrivé à une distance respectable, sa voix tira Naruto de sa contemplation.

« Tiens, salut. »

Et cette entrée en matière complètement banale et incongrue au vue du film qu'il s'était fait le fit éclater d'un rire joyeux. L'autre le regardait, en proie à une perplexité digne d'un problème de maths, et Naruto le vit froncer les sourcils, d'un air de se demander s'il devait le laisser seul dans son délire ou appeler une ambulance. Il se calma donc et sortit le plus naturellement du monde.

« Je suis content de te voir. »

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire d'ingénu. Sasuke tressaillit si imperceptiblement que Naruto l'attribua à un effet d'optique, même s'il pensait l'avoir vu très clairement rougir. Enfin, clairement... pour Sasuke disons. Les gens leur jetaient des regards intrigués, parce qu'ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre sans rien se dire et qu'ils avaient l'air plongé dans une discussion télépathique. Soucieux de ne pas avoir l'air plus crétin qu'il ne l'était déjà, Naruto décida d'agir :

« Bon et bah, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? »

Et le brun acquiesça en silence.

Une autre des capacités étonnantes de Naruto était qu'il était capable d'entretenir la conversation tout seul. Sans que ça paresse gênant, sans empêcher les autres de prendre la parole, simplement que si son interlocuteur ne disait rien, il pouvait maintenir la discussion en se contentant de réponse en monosyllabe et, justement, Sasuke en était le spécialiste. Ce qui fait que, malgré le débit de parole extraordinaire de l'un et quasi-négatif de l'autre, l'ambiance fut tranquille tout au long de la soirée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un bar quelconque que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait et, installés autour d'un verre, Naruto parlait et Sasuke écoutait, ce qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Bien sûr, le blond aurait aimé en savoir plus sur le mystère Sasuke mais il s'estimait heureux de pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie. Pour lui, parler était naturel, instinctif, et il avait une très belle élocution. Mais il dut bien se résoudre à amener le sujet qui fâche : il voulait parler d'eux. D'eux deux**(5)**. Il se lança donc.

« Euh, au fait... pourquoi t'es pas venu samedi ? »

Et là, malgré tous ses talents d'orateur, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre que l'autre ouvre la bouche. Celui-ci, pris de court, semblait chercher ses mots.

« Tu m'as attendu ?

– Bah... un peu. »

Plutôt mourir que lui avouer qu'il y avait passé quatre heures.

« Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu as attendu ? »

Question débile.

« Ah, bah... je sais pas, on avait rendez-vous non ? Et puis... j'avais envie de te voir alors...

– Je crois que moi aussi, j'avais envie de te voir. »

Encore une fois, le brun parlait en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant avec application sur un problème particulièrement coriace. Naruto avait du mal à comprendre ses réactions, il avait du mal à suivre son mode de raisonnement. Il avait du mal à ne pas sourire.

« Alors pourquoi t'es pas venu ?

– Je me suis battu avec mon frère. Il m'a enfermé dans ma chambre. »

Pour expliquer la scène qui va suivre, il faut s'attarder sur l'entourage du jeune brun. Les amis de Sasuke, pour la plupart enfant unique, auraient été indignés par de tel propos. En entendant cela, ils auraient hurler à la maltraitance, l'auraient encouragé à coller un procès à ce grand frère tyrannique, et auraient eu tout un tas de réactions de ce genre ; c'était déjà arrivé car ce n'était pas la première fois que le frère de Sasuke l'enfermait dans sa chambre. Mais bon, Naruto ne faisait pas partie de l'entourage habituel de Sasuke, et puis de toute façon, Naruto était un peu à part aussi. Alors il prit une fois de plus Sasuke de court. Il explosa de rire.

« Ah okay ! C'était ça ! P'tain je me suis trop inquiété moi. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc, ou que t'avais pas voulu venir ou... »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, plié en deux par une nouvelle crise de rire. Il relâchait une fois de plus la pression. Sasuke ne l'avait pas oublié, ne l'avait pas abandonné délibérément, n'avait pas fait brûler sa maison. Et Sasuke, une fois de plus, ne savait plus comment réagir. Naruto était décidément trop différent de lui.

« Ça t'étonne même pas ?

– De quoi ? »

Sasuke ne précisait jamais l'objet de ses propos.

« Je t'ai fait poireauter parce que mon frère, qui soit dit en passant à vingt-trois ans, m'a enfermé à clé dans ma propre chambre. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

– Quand j'étais petit, j'étais jaloux que Gaara ait des rendez-vous et pas moi, alors je piquais toutes ses fringues et je les mettais sous clés dans le placard des jeux. Pour se venger, il foutait la caisse contenant les produits d'entretien devant ma cabine de douche. J'y ai passé la nuit, une fois.

Naruto riait, se remémorant les coups bas que lui et Gaara se rendaient immanquablement.

« Vous êtes frères ?

– Hin hin.

– Mais alors...

– On a grandi ensemble. À l'orphelinat. »

Naruto se rendit compte que, effectivement, il ne l'avait jamais dit au brun. D'une manière générale, il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de son enfance. Mais il en avait envie, là, tout de suite, en voyant Sasuke essayer de cacher sa curiosité. Alors il lui raconta. Un peu. Comment il s'était retrouvé là-bas. Comment il avait rencontré Gaara. Les moments heureux – les bastons, les après-midi à jouer dans les champs ou la forêt, les gouters d'anniversaire dans le réfectoire... – et ceux qui l'étaient un peu moins, quand les enfants de l'école primaire les insultaient en les traitant d'orphelin et que les adultes les regardaient comme la dernière des raclures, les fois où ils devaient se soigner tout seul pour ne pas dire aux surveillants qu'ils s'étaient battus avec les autres. Cela lui fit du bien. Enhardi, il se risqua donc à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début, depuis la toute première fois où il l'avait vu dans le café.

« Et toi ? Il t'est arrivé quoi pour que t'aies toujours l'air aussi déprimé ? »

Il regretta son audace aussitôt que la question eut franchi ses lèvres. Son cerveau tira la sonnette d'alarme : « Sasuke est en colère, fait gaffe ». Il redoutait que le brun ne se ferme, ne s'en aille. Mais, au lieu d'exploser, Sasuke, comme à son habitude, lui reposa une question.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

Il commençait à l'énerver, avec ses pourquoi à tout bout de champs.

« Je sais pas moi, j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu poses tout le temps des questions ?

– J'essaie de te comprendre. C'est pas facile. »

Sasuke parlait toujours pour lui-même, le regardant sans vraiment le voir. Cela semblait vraiment lui poser problème. Naruto pouvait comprendre ça. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi logique et terre-à-terre, ne pas comprendre devait être le comble de la frustration.

« Tu veux pas me répondre alors ?

– J'aime pas parler de moi.

– Il s'appelle comment ton frère ? »

Changement radical de sujet. Sasuke fut tellement surpris qu'il répondit par automatisme.

« Itachi, mais...

– Tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

– Non...

– C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

– Hein ?

– Dis-moi !

– Euh... le 23 juillet. Et toi ?

– 10 octobre. Quelle année ?

– 1989.

– Et moi 90. Ça nous fait un an d'écart tiens. »

Naruto souriait. Naruto souriait encore et encore, si bien que Sasuke finit par lui poser la question :

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux ?

– Tu ne m'avais jamais autant parlé. Et en plus, tu m'as dit des trucs sur toi. »

C'était ça qui le rendait heureux. Simplement ça. Alors, Sasuke eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Il passa dans ses yeux, étira légèrement ses lèvres mais c'était déjà ça.

« Ça m'est égal que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. Si, déjà, tu me réponds, si même tu te contentes de m'écouter déblatérer des choses sans intérêt, alors ça me va.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je t'aime. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse. Ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Mais Naruto regarda les dilemmes intérieurs de Sasuke s'agiter sans son cerveau. Il le regarda essayer de se soustraire à son regard, soudainement gêné. Il le regarda proposer maladroitement d'aller chez lui et il se sentit heureux. Peu importait que Sasuke demeure un mystère. S'il avait le droit de passer du temps avec lui, ça lui irait.

Ils allèrent donc, une fois de plus, chez le brun. Naruto remerciait le ciel que Sasuke ne soit pas pris de l'envie soudaine de venir chez lui parce qu'il se serait senti légèrement mal à l'aise avec le brun dans son appartement. Non seulement parce qu'il faisait à peu près la taille de la chambre de Sasuke mais aussi parce qu'il aurait dû lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas l'eau chaude, que le courant se coupait parfois sans raison, que la fenêtre fermait mal, et qu'en plus ils vivaient à deux dedans. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer sa pitié, que le brun lui propose systématiquement de venir chez lui pour ne pas qu'il dorme à même le sol. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il abusait de son hospitalité, qu'il était malheureux ou qu'il couchait avec son colocataire. Bien sûr, il devrait forcément lui dire un jour ou l'autre mais pas maintenant tant qu'à faire.

De toutes les fois où Naruto était allé chez Sasuke, il n'avait jamais croisé personne. Bon, évidemment, ils ne se baladaient pas bien longtemps dans la maison, passant directement à la case « chambre » mais tout de même. La maison semblait constamment vide et silencieuse, comme si personne n'y habitait. Ils mangèrent brièvement dans une grande cuisine suréquipée et profondément impersonnelle. Naruto s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Sasuke semblait s'efforcer de ne poser son regard nul part dans la pièce. Il restait le nez plongé dans son assiette, ou fixé sur ses pieds quand il marchait. Naruto aurait voulu lui poser la question, lui demander. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il attendrait. Ce n'était pas le moment, alors que le brun avait empoigné fermement sa main et le guidait vers sa chambre.

Et ce soir-là, Naruto trouva quelque chose de différent dans leur façon de faire l'amour. Plus doux, plus accordé, ils réitérèrent l'exercice encore et encore jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion pertinente mais complètement hors de propos que les murs de cette chambre immense devait être insonorisé parce que sinon la moitié du quartier se serait ramené en hurlant au tapage nocturne. D'ailleurs, où étaient les parents de Sasuke ? Savaient-ils à quoi leur fils occupait ses nuits ? Il relégua ces questionnements fondamentaux à un plan secondaire, pour se concentrer sur la main du brun qui passait et repassait inlassablement sur son crâne, démêlant entre ses doigts ses mèches blondes collées par la sueur. Alors qu'il se sentait lentement mais sûrement glisser vers le sommeil, il put entendre Sasuke murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu sais que je pourrais te garder toi ? »

Il s'endormit comme un bienheureux.

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

**(1)** fait avéré que tout le monde applique : si on fixe l'entrée, la personne arrive plus vite.

**(2) **J'ai découvert récemment que le sigle de carrefour n'était pas du tout un symbole étrange combinant un triangle et une flèche mais UN C ! Mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas du tout une création abstraite, c'est un banal C dans un losange ! Cela m'a plongé dans un profond désarroi...

**(3)** Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**(4)** Complètement débile de mettre deux trucs à la suite. Enfin bref, juste pour dire que dans ma tête, la ville où se passe ma fic ressemble à Nantes, parce que c'est la ville que j'adore et le seul modèle que j'ai en fait. Donc en gros y'a des rues pavées, des immeubles de trois ou quatre étages de je ne sais quelle époque (haut plafond, grandes fenêtres...) avec boutique et resto au rez-de-chaussée, enfin pour le centre-ville en tout cas. Ouais parce que pour moi ils habitent en France en fait... enfin je crois. Je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.

**(5)** Je suis la seule à trouver ça marrant ? 2 2... héhéhé ! Okay je me tais.

* * *

A plus les gens !


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey!

Nan nan, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien là avec mon septième chapitre. moi non plus, j'y crois pas. Enfin bref, j'écourte le message de début pour me faire pardonner.

D'ailleurs, vous avez bouder le dernier chapitre... J'espère que celui la n'est pas trop mal !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Pour Naruto comme pour Sasuke, c'était le début d'une phase totalement expérimentale.

Naruto n'avait jamais été amoureux à ce point, et surtout il n'était jamais sortis sérieusement avec un mec. Son maximum ne dépassait pas les 2 semaines, et encore, c'était quand même que du cul. Là c'était pas tout à fait la même chose. C'était du « sérieux ».

C'est comment d'être en couple ? C'était ça, la grande question du moment. Bon, ils ne s'étaient pas officiellement mis en couple, mais bon, on pouvait quand même dire qu'ils étaient un peu plus que des amis. Leur relation était vraiment trop compliqué. Naruto se pris la tête entre les mains. Ses examens avait lieu la semaine suivante, et au lieu d'essayer un tant soit peu de se préparer, son esprit divaguait immanquablement vers de préoccupations au combien intéressantes mais beaucoup moins pragmatique et qui avaient peu de chance de l'aider à passer au niveau supérieur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuté de ça avec le principal concerné, qu'ils puissent décortiquer ensemble cette situation trop bizarre mais hélas, le brun se retrouvait lui aussi en période d'examen : il ne l'avait donc plus revu depuis la fois où il était aller l'attendre devant son école. Pour tout dire, cela commençait sérieusement à lui peser, mais il n'osait pas l'appeler parce qu'il ne saurait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Tenir une conversation téléphonique avec un garçon qui les ¾ du temps était muet comme une tombe lui semblait être un exploit un peu trop difficile à réaliser. Et il n'avait pas le temps.

Naruto détestait manquer de temps. Il avait l'impression de toujours passer à côté de quelque chose, et ça le plombait. Si il ne trouvait pas un minimum de temps pour glander ou rêvasser, il avait un désagréable sentiment de gâchis. C'est pas une vie de bosser tous le temps ! Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait depuis une semaine : bosser, bosser et bosser encore. Et il détestait ça.

Il tourna la tête vers la tas de chair informe que représentait à cet instant Gaara, allongé à moitié nu (encore...) sur leur matelas. Comme lui, il avait beaucoup de mal avec un travail long et prolongé, et, toutes les 2 heures environ, il pétait un câble et se retrouvait comme maintenant : allongé en mode « loque » en fixant le plafond, une clope à la bouche – sa consommation s'était encore accrue ces derniers temps... Gaara s'exprimait rarement et donc se plaignait rarement - la surcharge de travail en était l'un des motifs occasionnelles - surtout qu'avec tous ce travail, il ne pouvait plus sortir satisfaire sa libido surdéveloppé : il était frustré.

Naruto en avait par dessus le tête, il se dit donc que, puisque Gaara en était au même point, autant en profiter pour essayer de le faire parler. Même si il était obsédé par son histoire avec Sasuke, il n'en restait pas moins, dans un coin de sa tête, le souvenir de Neiji et de son meilleur ami en train de se disputer, le premier quittant l'appartement passablement énervé. Gaara lui avait assurer que ce n'était rien, mais il se sentait coupable de faire comme si il y croyait. Gaara l'aidait tous le temps; il pouvait bien, pour une fois, essayer d'en faire autant. Il se lança donc.

- Au fait, t'as... t'as eu des nouvelles de Neiji ? Tu sais, depuis la dernière fois...

Glps. Encore une fois, la sensation d'avoir échappé un mot non-approprié le prit par surprise. Étrangement, les choses semblaient toujours parfaitement claires et ordonnées dans son esprit, mais quand elles se retrouvaient formulées par des mots, à haute voix, elles apparaissaient tout de suite beaucoup moins appropriées

- Mouais, vaguement....

- Gaara...

Même si il n'était pas extra-lucide (sans blague...) il pouvait le sentir, parfois. Quand quelques chose n'allait pas. Surtout par rapport à son meilleur ami. Et là tout de suite, il sentait que, même si le roux ne lui avouerais jamais, il avait besoin d'être... consoler.

- C'était rien, Naru. Rien de plus que d'habitude. Rien du tout.

- Il ne semblait nullement convaincue par ses propres paroles.

- C'est peut-être moi qui ai été un peu stupide cette fois.

- Eh, ça veut dire quoi ce « cette fois » que je devine lourd de sous-entendu ?

- Tu as peur que je te disputes le titre de champion ?

- Mais-euh...

- C'est juste que... quand même... il me plaisait bien celui-là...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu me connais, blondinette. Je peux pas me tenir.

- Ah...

- Il a pas trop apprécier.

- Bah en même temps...

C'était dans sa nature. Gaara était volage, il n'y pouvait rien, n'essayait pas vraiment, ça lui allait comme ça, la plupart du temps. Et puis, quelques fois, ça lui allait un peu moins. Comme cette fois-là.

- Pourquoi tu retentes pas le coup ?

- Tu vas pas le croire Naru mais... J'ai juste pas envie de le faire souffrir. J'en ai déjà assez fait.

- Mais en attendant, c'est toi qui te morfonds dans ton coin. Et qui te dit que tu ne lui manques pas ?

- Voyons chéri, tu sais bien que je suis trop difficile à aimer, je ne manque à personne.

- Tu me manquerais, à moi...

Ils se fixèrent un moment, n'osant pas trop toucher à ces aveux qui semblaient anodins, semblaient seulement.

- Ouais, je sais.

XxX

Ça allait pas le faire.

Il le savait. Si il se mettait à s'occuper des affaires de cœur de Gaara, il n'en sortirait jamais. Comme si il n'avait pas suffisamment de problème avec les siennes. Surtout que, de tous ses amis, le roux était sans aucun doute le pire, niveau relation. Pas facile de construire quelques chose quand on est incapable de rester fidèle plus de 4 jours.

Il le savait, qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler. En plus, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver une situation déjà catastrophique. Gaara le tuerait sans doute.

Il le savait.

Alors POURQUOI est-ce qu'il avait appuyer sur la touche « téléphone vert » de son portable ? Pourquoi avait-il pris l'initiative d'obtenir d e Sasuke le numéro de son ami (il avait risquer sa vie dans l'entreprise en plus, le brun pouvant se montrer d'un extrême possessivité qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné jusque là) ? D'ailleurs, le brun lui avait paru extrêmement froid, pour peu qu'on puisse être froid par texto.

C'est horrible, d'hésiter devant un téléphone. Un _téléphone_. On a tapé le numéro. Il faut franchir le pas. « Appeler ». Moment de tension. On le regrette aussitôt. Et en écoutant les sonneries se succéder, on est partagé entre l'envie de tomber sur le répondeur (sauver) et l'envie d'entendre une réponse (ma vie avance). Le pire reste tout de même les SMS. Par ce qu'une fois qu'on appuie sur « envoi », on se rend compte que c'est pas du tout une bonne idée. Sauf que la touche « annuler », c'est un vrai piège à con. On a beau la massacrer cette saloperie de touche, on finit toujours par recevoir l'accusé de réception. Et on se sent très seul, d'un coup.

Du coup, Naruto ne savait pas trop si il devait être dégouté ou réjouit de la voix électronique qui lui annonça que le 06-machin-machin n'est pas disponible pour le moment et bla bla bla. Nouvelle question importante : message ou pas message . Mieux valait pas message : il n'arriverait jamais à s'exprimer clairement en une seule fois. Il préférait ne pas tenter le diable ; il n'aurait qu'à réessayer plus tard.

Il referma l'objet puis se dirigea vers la salle de son prochain cours où il réfléchirait pendant 4 heures sur... sur il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais ça lui plaisait. Dans les écoles d'art, on ne réfléchit pas en planchant seul sur sa feuille. Non, il fallait ressentir. Réfléchir par l'image, le son, le toucher, réfléchir avec son âme. On échangeait, on discutait. Il adorait ça. Il avait souvent une vison et une conception très différente de la pensée générale commune, ce qui fait que l'aboutissement de ses réflexions donnait la plupart du temps quelque chose d'inédit. Il adorait laisser parler ses mains, son cœur, argumenter avec Gaara qui ne voyait pas du tout les choses comme lui, ou avec Hinata qui au contraire se rapprochait plus de son point de vue.

C'est ici qu'était sa vie, c'est de ça dont il avait envie. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sur de devenir artiste indépendant à la sortie de l'école. Si il le pouvait, il aimerait devenir enseignant. Enfin bon, fallait pas trop rêver non plus mais... si, si. Il aimait bien rêver.

- ça vous dit un tour au bar ce soir ?

- J'en suis !

- Pareil !

Et il passerait la soirée autour d'une verre, avec de la musique et une bonne bande de pote. Que demander de plus ?

XxX

Des nouvelles de Sasuke.

Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée, pas trop étendue parce qu'ils avaient tous besoin de bosser (encore) mais ça faisait du bien. Seul bémol : Naruto avait finalement décidé, dans un accès soudain de courage, d'appeler son cher et tendre. Cette fois, tomber sur la messagerie l'avait complètement frustré. Il n'avait pas laissé de message – trop de pression. Le lendemain, il réessayait les deux garçons. Sasuke resta muet (enfin, il ne répondit pas quoi), par contre, Neiji le prit de cours en décrochant à la deuxième sonnerie.

_« Allo ? »_

Un grand blanc prends place dans le cerveau désormais vierge de pensée de Naruto.

_« Allo ? Putain c'est qui merde ?? »_

Retour des couleurs.

« Ah, euh, allo, salut Neji c'est, c'est Naruto, tu sais le... »

_« Le colloc' de Gaara, ouais, je sais. »_

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de l'entendre.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_

« Et bah en fait... »

Retour du blanc. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, au juste ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Avant même d'avoir envisager l'hypothèse de tourner autour du pot en baratinant un peu, l'instinct repris le dessus.

« En fait je voulais te parler pour aider Gaara mais je t'avoue que maintenant que je suis là je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. »

Cette fois le blanc s'était fait des deux cotés. Naruto se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

_« T'es vraiment trop bizarre comme mec. »_

« Je... »

_ « Et donc ? Il a quoi Gaara ? »_

Naruto ne put pas répondre tout de suite. Il sourit. L'autre avait beau jouer les indifférents, il était habitué (entre Gaara et Sasuke, je vous raconte pas l'entrainement...). Il était, malgré lui, intéressé.

« Il a beau être difficile à vivre, ça lui arrive de s'attacher à quelqu'un, de temps en temps. Bon, ça marche jamais parce qu'il est trop nul, mais je sais qu'il en souffre même si il fait l'insensible. Et je pense que tu lui manques. »

_« … »_

« Je sais que ma parole n'a pas beaucoup de poids mais enfin, Gaara est mon meilleur pote, alors... appelle le au moins. Essaie juste. T'es certainement pas parfait toi non plus ! (ça vient du cœur ça...) Voilà, j'ai fait mon spitch. Salut... »

Et, ayant trop peur que l'autre n'essaie d'en savoir plus ou ne se mette à lui poser des questions auxquelles il serait obligé de répondre, il raccrocha. Ça s'était mieux passer qu'il ne l'aurait cru. On se démerde toujours mieux avec les histoires des autres, allez comprendre pourquoi...

XxX

- Neiji m'a appelé.

- Ah ouais ?

- Naruto...

Ah. grillé.

- Je te dirais pas merci.

- Mais de quoi tu...

- Merci.

Gaara se replongea aussi sec dans son travail. Naruto sourit.

- ... tu nous laisserais l'apart' vendredi ?

- Gaara putain !

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu changeras jamais...

XxX

Le vendredi soir donc, veille du week-end qui précédait sa semaines d'examen, Naruto se retrouva mis à la porte de chez lui. Il eut la brillante idée d'appeler à nouveau son amant (il adorait se dire que Sasuke était son _aman_t, ça le faisait agréablement frissonner), parce qu'il lui manquait et qu'il avait toute la nuit devant lui. Contrairement à sa tentative avec Neiji, il réessaya 7 fois jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se résoudre à laisser un message sur son répondeur, ce qu'il n'avait jamais oser jusque là.

_« Salut Sasuke, c'est Naruto. Euh, je t'appelais parce que en fait euh... bah en fait, je voulais avoir si t'étais libre là parce que ça fait... euh, un moment qu'on s'est pas vu et... enfin voilà quoi. Rappelle-moi. Si tu veux. Euh... a plus. »_

Après s'être frapper le front avec le pauvre téléphone pour son message pitoyable, il se quitta, maussade, l'appartement. Il reconnut le manteau parfaitement coupé de Neiji dans l'entrée. Il soupira. Heureux pour son ami, malheureux pour lui-même. La collocation n'a décidément pas QUE des avantages... elle en avait tout de même un certain nombre ; il décida de ne pas s'en plaindre. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en boite ni de squatter chez un couple. Il eut alors une idée. Une idée assez risquée, mais qui n'étais, si on y réfléchit, pas si absurde que cela.

Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir ?

Il avait envie de le voir. Cela faisait presque 2 semaines ! Deux semaines sans le voir ni même entendre sa voix. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses coups de fil, pas une fois. Juste passer le voir... si il avait trop de travail, il rentrerait, il ne le gênerait pas, mais il avait besoin de le voir. Juste un peu.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour atteindre le quartier qu'habitait le brun, somme toute plutôt éloigné du sien, et encore plusieurs minutes pour retrouver sa maison ; il n'avait jamais bien fait attention à la route, et lui et l'orientation... enfin bref, arrivé devant l'imposante demeure, il fut pris d'une hésitation stupide. Qui lui ouvrirait ? Et si il tombait sur ses parents, ou son frère ? Le laisseraient-il entrer ? Quelle était la probabilité qu'une famille de bourge laisse entrer chez eux un jeune homme débraillé à 1 heure du matin ? Alors il stagnait là, sur le trottoir d'en face, indécis. Il avait réessayer plusieurs fois d'appeler Sasuke, mais sans succès. Il allait renter. Il allait vraiment rentrer. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais souvent, on prend nos décisions juste un chouïa trop tard, ou trop tôt. Comme quand le bus est en retard (oui, je prends beaucoup le bus) et qu'on hésite à partir à pied. Et bien, on décide toujours de partir pile pour que, quand il arrive 1 minute plus tard, on soit trop loin pour faire marche arrière et qu'on le voit nous passer devant. Ou alors quand on pourrait profiter que le prof se soit absenter pour aller demander un truc vachement important au mec qui est tous devant mais qu'on hésite de peur qu'il revienne, et que juste quand on s'est décidé, il franchit la porte, alors qu'on viens à peine de se lever et qu'on a fait 3 pas. De manière général, soit on tarde trop à se décider, soit pas assez. Naruto avait trop tarder. Ils venaient de la direction opposé. Si il avait décider juste 5 minutes plus tôt d'abandonner et de rentrer chez lui, il aurait pu dormir tranquille, certes un peu frustré, mais il aurait au moins pu éviter de voir ça. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait même jamais su. Et il aurait sans doute été plus heureux comme ça. C'est ce qu'il se disait. Car c'était douloureux.

Sasuke

Avec

Un mec.

Et certainement pas son cousin.

Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, sur les relations qu'entretiennent deux personnes croiser dans la rue, votre théorique petit copain et un autre mec par exemple. Le bras autour de la taille, le bras autour des épaules, ça trompe : les potes le font. Les messes basses à l'oreille, ça trompe : ils sont très proches et un peu efféminé, ça se tient. Mais le baiser langoureux, avec la langue, une main sous le t-shirt, l'autre dans le pantalon, ça ne trompe pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la scène des yeux. Sasuke, Sasuke en train de toucher, d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre que _lui... _ça lui tombait vraiment dessus comme ça, sans crier gare et il n'y était vraiment pas préparer.

Tu aurait du t'en douter.

Cette phrase martelait son cerveau. Elle le fit sur tout le chemin du retour, qui lui prit beaucoup plus de temps que l'aller, elle le fit dans la cage d'escalier, dans le couloir de leur étage, et elle le fit toute la nuit dans la salle de bain. Gaara et Neiji occupait le seul matelas de l'habitation, et il se réfugiait toujours dans la salle de bain en cas de coup dur. Réflexe de son enfance : la douche, c'était la seule pièce qui fermait à clé... il avait tout juste la place de s'allonger sur le sol, si il se mettait sur le dos en pliant les genoux, et il contemplait le plafond, des heures et des heures. Il se repassait de film, au ralenti, à l'envers, en noir et blanc, pour intégrer, pour comprendre.

Tu aurait du t'en douter.

Bien sur qu'il aurait du. Sasuke n'était pas comme lui. Sasuke n'était pas amoureux. Sasuke ne pensait pas à lui 24 heures sur 24 heures, Sasuke l'appréciait mais il n'était pas le seul, il n'était pas le seul dans sa vie, il n'était pas le seul dans sa tête, le blond ne hantait pas le brun comme le brun hantait le blond. Il le savait, l'avait accepté, l'avait supporté, mais c'est autre chose de se le dire à demi-mot et d'y être confronté. Même si ils en venaient à sortir ensemble, combien de temps faudrait-il au brun pour ne vouloir que lui ? Cela arriverait-il seulement un jour ? Il finit par s'endormir, un poids sur le cœur et horriblement déprimé.

XxX

Les examens.

Un supplice.

C'était vraiment une épreuve de volonté pour Naruto. Il avait du mal à se concentrer pendant une longue période, il réagissait mal au stress et à la pression, il était mal à l'aise devant un public, il peinait à organiser sa pensée... autant dire que passer des examens, oraux comme écrit, était pour lui extrêmement éprouvant. Il n'en pouvait plus de prier pour la fin de cette semaine de cauchemar, en plus de prier pour que Sasuke l'appelle et qu'une perte de mémoire localisée efface de sa mémoire l'image de son brun et d'un autre, qui s'invitait dans son esprit à n'importe quel moment, et pas souvent les mieux choisit. Il n'avait pas parler à Gaara de ce qu'il avait surpris, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait questionner sur Neiji. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant.

Fin des examens.

La délivrance.

Naruto respira à fond. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois de suite, pour relâcher la tension accumuler sans ses muscles et dans son crane, puis il hurla de soulagement, ce qui lui valut un assez violente baffe derrière la tête par Temari (« Tiens-toi un peu, sale primitif !) mais il en aurait fallu beaucoup plus pour le dérider ce jour-là. Il se sentait bien, délivré d'un poids. En plus, il ne travaillait pas, ce soir-là, il avait obtenu un congé d'une semaine de son patron à cause de ses examens.

- Bon les gars, ce soir, on fait la fête !!!

La proposition de Kiba fut accepté à l'unanimité.

- Le bar sera ouvert toute la nuit exprès.

- Alors c'est parti. On se retrouve là-bas dans... disons, une heure ?

- Ça marche !

Chacun partit de son côté, se changer, se préparer (se faire beau quoi). Naruto chemina avec Gaara jusqu'à leur immeuble dans le silence. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas : c'était habituel. Il sentait pourtant une tension entre eux, et il savait ce qu'elle signifiait : le rouge avait quelque chose à lui dire, ou à lui demander, et il hésitait. Et si il hésitait, c'est que ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Ça ne rata pas.

- Ah, ça tombe bien cette soirée, j'ai vraiment besoin de ça...

- Je viens pas avec vous ce soir. Je dois voir Neiji.

Naruto aurait voulut, il aurait vraiment voulut se réjouir pour lui, mais il en fut incapable. Il y était toujours parvenu, à faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, mais il devait avouer que c'était vraiment trop. Son meilleur ami ne l'avait JAMAIS délaissé pour un mec ou une fille, pas alors qu'il déprimait, pas alors qu'ils devaient célébrer une nouvelle avancée dans leur vie. Il pouvait comprendre, il le devait mais... mais il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

- Ah...

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre. Ah, d'accord. Ah, c'est comme ça, alors. Soudain, sa vie lui sembla peser des tonnes. Il avait passer une semaine épouvantable, mais ça c'était vraiment le coup de grâce.

- Je suis désolé mais... enfin, il va partir en vacances et puis...

- C'est... c'est pas grave. Tu vas pas te justifier non plus ! T'inquiète...

Oh si, il pouvait s'inquiéter. Son portable sonna. Deux fois.

Shika ne se sentait pas bien, Temari resterait avec lui, alors du coup, Kiba et Hinata sortait en amoureux, « on s'est dit que toi et Gaara vous voudriez pas venir avec un couple, vous pouvez sortir tous les deux comme ça... ». Les amis, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte – et JUSTEMENT parce qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte – sont vraiment cruel, parfois. Et Naruto ne leur dit rien ; il ne voulait pas les faire culpabilise, ou gacher leur soirée. Tant mieux pour eux, et tant pis pour lui. Il fonctionnait comme ça.

- Attends, Naru, je vais annuler. Tu vas pas passer la soirée tout seul !

- Mais nan, c'est bon je te dis, allez, sors, t'occupes pas de moi.

- Arrête ça ! Je sais que tu crève d'envie que je reste. Pourquoi tu penses pas un peu à toi ?

- Je veux pas que tu m'en veuilles.

- Mais je t'en voudrais pas enfin ! T'es mon meilleur ami !

- Alors vas-y. S'il te plait. Moi je vais rester là. Je suis fatigué, d'un coup.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la fatigue, plutôt un immense lassitude.

- On va passer le début de soirée ici. Pas question que tu te morfondes tout seul !

- Je suis pas sur qu'il apprécie...

Des coups frappés à leur porte empêcha Gaara de répliquer. À contre-cœur, il alla ouvrir. Naruto mis un certain temps à porter son attention sur la conversation qui se déroulait sur la palier.

- … l'ai emmené avec moi pour le dépanner, il a plus de voiture. J'irais juste le déposer. Ça pose pas de problèmes ?

- Et bah... le truc c'est que j'aurais voulut qu'on reste un peu ici, parce que Naruto vas pas très bien et...

- C'est bon, ça le dérangera pas. Hein ?

- Neiji, tu te rappelles qui est mon colloc' ?

- Naruto ?

Ledit Naruto s'était rapproché de l'entrée, intrigué et inquiet. La scène subit un arrêt sur image.

Il y Gaara qui tient la porte, Naruto quelque pas derrière lui qui a du mal à faire redémarrer ses fonctions vitales. Et il y a Neiji de l'autre côté, qui a embarqué son pote, pote qui lui a demandé de le déposer en boite puisqu'il y allait aussi. Il y a Gaara qui regarde Neiji avec désespoir, Neiji chez qui la lumière se fait. Il y a Naruto, n'ayant qu'une seule envie, celle de s'échapper. Et, désormais furieux, il y a Sasuke.

A suivre.

* * *

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux jours. Hier et aujourd'hui. ca m'est venu d'un coup.

J'ai l'impression que je suis pas prete d'en voir la fin. vous non plus d'ailleurs !

On arrive à une fin d'année scolaire... 6 mois, et il se passe plein de truc ! D'ailleurs je suis pas sur d'avoir vraiment respecté une chronologie plausible... désolé, c'est ma première fic, j'ai pas fait de plan, j'écris un peu en mode aléatoire. C'set pour ca que je suis absolument pas documenter, c'est assez honteux, surtout pour l'école d'art, j'aurais pu me renseigner... Bon bah voila quoi.

A bientot !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey les gens !!!

Qui c'est qui revient avec son huitième chapitre ?! Et ouais !! J'ai réussit, je voulais le poster avant la fin de l'année et C'EST FAIT !!

Je peux raisonnablement affirmer que nous sommes très proche de la fin. Je pense. Ca me fait trop bizarre. Mon bébé... ma petite fic que j'aime tant. Vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai d'autre en réserve. Il me faudra votre avis là-dessus. On verra ca au prochain chapitre hein...

Eh au fait, J'AI TROUVE UNE BETA !! Alala je suis trop contente, j'ai l'impression que je suis devenu une vraie auteur, ca me donne de l'authenticité quoi. Merci à toi H3lly, j't'adore. Je posterais les versions corrigés... un jour. pas maintenant. Je rentre de vacances et mes parents sont en trian de regarder "Là-haut" avec ma sœur, ca à l'air marrant, je vais les rejoindre.

Je me dis toujours que je mettrais plein de truc dans ces messages, mais évidemment j'ai tout oublié là... une chance pour vous, je suis donc contrainte d'écourter mon monologue et de lencer le chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews, en particulier aux anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. CA me fait chaud au coeur, à chaque fois j'ai envie de pleurer...

Bon aller, j'arrête, bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 8**  
**

Tendu.

On pourrait qualifier la situation de tendue.  
En fait, tendue n'est pas le mot exact.  
C'était plutôt quelque chose comme... insoutenable. _  
_Pas un son. Pas une parole. Juste des regards, désolés, accusateurs, désespérés, gênés.  
Les quatre jeunes gens étaient assis autour du bar qui marquait la séparation avec le coin cuisine et qui faisait office de table, quand leur planche sur trétaux étaient trop encombrés de diverses création en cours.

Finalement, parce qu'il fallait bien que la situation finisse par évoluer, Neji et Gaara, qui s'était mis d'accord par échange de regard, se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent assez précipitamment vers la porte d'entrée. Juste avant de refermer le battant, Gaara eut le temps de lancer :

« Désolé Naru, c'est pour ton bien ! »

Les deux garçons, trop lents à la détente, ne purent arriver à temps pour empêcher leurs _amis_ de fermer la porte... à clé. Un silence de mort suivit le petit cliquetis caractéristique de la serrure. Il dura un certain temps où les deux jeunes homme restant se regardaient en chien de faïence.

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke avait l'air furieux contre lui. N'était-ce pas plutôt censé être l'inverse ? C'est le brun qui l'avait laissé sans nouvelles, le brun qui n'avait pas répondu au téléphone, le brun qu'il avait surpris avec un autre... Il avait envie de se mettre en colère, sa semaine l'avait stressé au plus au point, il était à cran, et le regard meurtrier de son vis-à-vis ne l'incitait pas au calme. Oui, il avait vraiment besoin de se mettre en colère. Il se rapprocha du brun, et celui-ci, dédaigneusement, détourna le regard, comme ennuyé par sa présence. Ce fut le déclencheur, sans doute.

« C'est quoi le problème, cette fois ?  
- Pardon ? »

Le silence était brisé, la trêve, rompue.

« Je sais pas si t'a remarqué, mais c'est toujours de toi que ça vient, les merdes entre nous. Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait qui t'as pas plu cette fois ?  
- Et toi, qu'est ce que t'as à me reprocher ?  
- Tu t'en rends peut-être pas compte, et ça m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs, mais là techniquement, ce serait plutôt à moi d'être en colère.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Je t'ai vu l'autre soir. Avec un asiat', complètement ringard. »

Sasuke ne dit rien, Naruto respira à fond. Le calme.

« Moi tu m'as pété un câble alors qu'on était même pas ensemble putain !  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Qu'est ce que tu foutais là -bas déjà ? Mais merde, pourquoi je me tape la séance d'interrogatoire ? J'ai pas demandé à me retrouver ici putain !  
- Et moi tu crois que j'avais envie de te voir débarquer chez moi ?! »

Ça y est, les vannes avaient lâché. Surpris, Sasuke resta sans voix, donnant à Naruto l'occasion de s'épancher librement.

« Tu crois que j'avais envie de passer mon temps à te courir après ?! À attendre que tu veuilles bien de moi ?! Que tu daignes m'accorder un regard ?! À te regarder te foutre de ma gueule et me piétiner ?! Et ben c'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu figure toi ! Moi non plus j'ai rien demandé !!!  
- Alors pourquoi t'as pas laissé tomber ?! Pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi comme un chien à son maitre ?!  
- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME PAUVRE CON !  
- Mais pourquoi ?! J'ai rien fais pour ! Je voulais pas de ça moi ! Je voulais pas que tu t'attaches à moi !  
- Sasuke... le vrai problème, c'est quoi ? Pourquoi t'es en colère contre moi ?!  
- Parce que tout est de ta faute ! Je voulais pas tu m'aimes, mais plus que tout, JE NE VOULAIS PAS T'AIMER !!! »

Révélation. Sasuke hurlait, hystérique, des larmes de rage perlant aux coins de ses yeux, larmes de frustration, d'impuissance aussi. Naruto ne put s'en empêcher. Il le prit dans ses bras, doucement, pour ne pas le faire fuir. Celui-ci se laissa faire un moment, puis le repoussa d'un seul coup, brutalement.

« Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux pas tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas... je n'ai pas besoin de toi !  
- Tu es sur de ça ?  
- Je ne veux pas avoir besoin de toi !  
- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas faire ?  
- Tu...  
- Je ne te quitterai pas. »

La réplique du brun mourut dans sa gorge. Il fixa l'autre d'un air mauvais.

« Si c'est de ça que tu as peur, alors soit. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Et je resterais avec toi, si il le faut.  
- Tu délires, se défendit le brun.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? J'ai déjà fais plus con, comme promesse.  
- Ça, j'en doute pas !  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas faire ?  
- Je ne veux pas. C'est faible !  
- Faible ? fit Naruto avec incompréhension.  
- Je veux sortir d'ici.  
- J'ai la clé. »

Le blond exhiba sous le nez de l'Uchiwa une petite clé accrochée à un renard miniature en peluche. La tension monta d'un cran. Ils se faisaient face, la clé se balançant sur le doigts tendu du blond qui les hypnotisait. Soudain, Sasuke se jeta sur lui. S'en suivit une bataille des plus puériles dont l'enjeu était la porte de sortie. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, tapant au hasard, parfaitement ridicules, jusqu'à ce que le pieds du brun rencontre la mâchoire de l'autre qui s'étala sous le choc. Sasuke, victorieux, s'empara de la clé et hésita devant l'état de son... « ami ». Il resta indécis un moment, mais la colère l'emporta. Il partit.

Naruto était étendu sur le sol. Il y passa la nuit. Il réfléchissait. Sasuke n'était pas handicapé sentimental. Il était handicapé tout court, un vrai cas social. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à le rejeter ainsi ? Pression familiales, souvenirs douloureux ? C'était plausible, après tout, il venait d'une famille riche, puissante et tout ça, c'était un monde différent du sien, il n'en savait rien. Par contre, il doutait qu'il avait du arriver quelque chose à Sasuke pour qu'il réagisse aussi différemment qu'une personne normale. Enfin, normale, tout est relatif. Ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, mais bon. En tout cas, il était très bizarre. Et évidemment, Naruto n'en avait que plus envie de l'avoir. Il voulait être capable de l'aider, de le faire céder. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était déjà attaché ? Il resta sur le sol toute la nuit. Au matin, il était crevé mais décidé : Sasuke plierait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte (1).

Gaara revint chez eux dans la matinée, visiblement satisfait quoique légèrement inquiet pour son appartement et son colocataire. Il fut sans doute soulagé de constater que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été endommagé.

« Alors ta soirée ? demanda le blond.  
- Mieux que la tienne j'imagine.  
- Y a des chances… »

Le blond n'avait toujours pas changé de position, c'est-à-dire qu'il était étalé en travers du passage, les yeux vers le plafond. Gaara s'installa à coté de lui.

« La vue est intéressante ?  
- Est-ce que tu l'aimes, toi ? »

Gaara se redressa sur ses coudes pour croiser le regard bleu ciel de son ami.

« De quoi ?  
- Neji. Tu l'aimes ?  
- Je sais pas...  
- Moi je pense que tu l'aimes. Au moins un peu. Tu n'avais jamais agit comme ça avant.  
- Faut croire qu'on évolue. On grandit, non ?  
- Je préférerais pas. C'était plus simple, avant.  
- Plus marrant aussi, ajouta le roux.  
- Pas toujours. Mais au moins, on se posait pas de questions. C'est trop compliqué maintenant. J'en ai marre.  
- Allez viens. »

Ils se réfugièrent sous les couvertures, matelas dressés en barrières contre le monde, et dans leur Carré, refirent la vie et les gens à leur convenance. Cela dura longtemps. Assez pour qu'ils se sentent plus légers, plus confiants. Un peu rassurés aussi.

XxX

Reçu.

Le mot était là. Il brillait sur le tableau d'affichage en face du nom de Shikamaru. De Temari. De Kiba. De Hinata. De Choji. De Gaara. Et du sien.  
Tout était là.

Il le sentit montée en lui. Partant de ses entrailles pour remonter doucement vers ses poumons en prenant une ampleur considérable. Il explosa au niveau de gorge. Un cri comme on en entendait des dizaines devant les portes de l'école, cri de joie et de soulagement.

« PUTAIN ! »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnant qu'en cet instant. Il fixa à nouveau le tableau, imprimant dans son esprit l'information qu'il pouvait y lire, pour s'en convaincre, pour réaliser.  
Il passait. Ils passaient !

Kiba lui sauta dessus par derrière en hurlant dans ses oreilles et en riant à gorge déployée. C'était plus intense que du soulagement, c'était comme sortir de l'eau après une apnée insoutenable. Autour d'eux, parmi les visages au comble du bonheur, on en distinguerait certains ravagés par les larmes et le désespoir. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'en soucier. Ils étaient heureux.

Même Shikamaru riait de bon cœur, sous le regard doux et satisfait de sa blonde, et Gaara souriait lui aussi. Il souriait vraiment. Une étape de franchit. Une seule, mais c'était ça. C'était déjà ça. C'était bien. Vraiment. Ils feraient la fête jusqu'à tard, ce soir-là. Une conso gratuite à ceux qui étaient reçus, deux à ceux qui étaient recalés, si ils avaient décidés de venir se saouler au bar. Un groupe qu'ils adoraient, dont les membres étaient devenus leur amis, qui jouerait sur la petite scène en bois. Et tout irait bien.

XxX

Gueule de bois. Une formidable et insurmontable gueule de bois. La vraie gueule de bois, de celles qui rendent toutes ambitions de se lever impossible, celles qui nous font affirmer que non, on ne boira plus jamais, on ne nous y reprendra plus. Celles qui font qu'on attend deux semaines au lieu d'une avant de remettre ça. Ou quatre jours au lieu de deux, c'est selon. Oh non, ils ne se lèveraient certainement pas avant au moins 16 heures, minimum. Les cours étaient finit, le boulot commençait tard, on avait le temps.

Naruto adorait avoir le temps. Il adorait n'avoir rien à faire, vivre au ralenti, sans horaires, sans se presser. Autant dire que ce n'arrivait pas souvent. Mais quand ça arrivait... ah, il les savourait, ces moments-là. Comme aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il ne ferait rien. On ne l'attendait pas au café avant 20 heures ; son radio-réveil rafistolé en indiquait 10. Il avait le temps. Ils avaient le temps, Gaara et lui, de se remettre de la soirée de la veille, les shooters enfilés à chaque heureux diplômé, les deux heures de marches hésitantes sur les quais au milieu de la nuit, la bouteille de whisky, la chicha... L'un puis l'autre qui se casse la gueule dans la boue, les cris, les rires, les chants... Ils avaient le temps. Ils l'avaient mérité. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de petit ami problématique, d'histoires compliquées de cul et d'amour. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait rien.

Quand il émergea finalement, il était 18 heures. Laissant son colocataire lambiné sur leur matelas, il se prépara tranquillement, case douche obligatoire, et partit pour son service. Il était en avance, marchait doucement, prenait sont temps. Les vacances ! Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir le prendre, son temps. Sortir, dessiner à l'extérieur des après-midi entière, ou resté allongé toute la journée, sortir la nuit, dormir le jour, aller à la plage... il bossait moins, pendant les grandes vacances, à cause de tous les étudiants qui postulaient pour un job d'été. Il aurait le temps. Il irait voir Sasuke tous les jours si il le fallait, pour s'expliquer, pour qu'ils se redonnent une chance, pour que ça ne merde pas, cette fois. Il irait dès le lendemain. Ah bah non. Pas la peine. Il est là. C'est ce qu'il se dit, mais la pensée met un petit temps à faire le tour de son cerveau. Ah ouais, il est bien là, assis à une table avec sa bande.

Moment de réflexion de la part de Naruto, qui a décidément du mal à se réveiller.

Ça y est, message reçu. Son réflexe premier est de se cacher, mais sur le seuil d'un café à moitié vide, les possibilités sont assez limitée. Il s'efforce donc de traverser l'endroit jusqu'à l'arrière salle en faisant comme si il n'était pas amoureux du mec assis près de la fenêtre. La même table. La même table que celle où il l'avait vu la première fois, où il avait pour la première fois succombé aux charmes de ses yeux noirs. Était-ce un signe ? Bon ou mauvais ? Il ne croyait pas au destin. Il alla se changer pour mettre sa tenu de travail.

Bien évidemment, malgré tout le temps qu'il prit, ils étaient encore là à son retour. Il soupira. Il allait peut-être se mettre à croire au destin, finalement. Et il l'observa. Toute la soirée durant, il le dévora discrètement des yeux, cherchant son regard ou à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Cela lui rappelait tellement le début, quand ils ne se connaissaient pas, quand il n'était rien d'autre pour lui qu'un fantasme... Le brun semblait accaparé par un combat intérieur. Soit il lui lançait un regard désolé, soit méprisant, à croire qu'il était schizophrène. Naruto en était sur, son brun se parlait en lui-même à cet instant. Il hésitait entre deux comportements. Cela avait-il un rapport avec lui ? Il l'espérait.

Le brun semblait légèrement sur les nerfs. Vers la fin de son service, Naruto vit la rose de leur groupe lui poser une question quatre fois de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle secoue énergiquement le brun pour le ramener sur terre. Celui-ci se leva, en rogne, et lui hurla un « JE SAIS PAS, MERDE ! » avant de quitter les café, non sans avoir marqué un très bref temps d'arrêt devant son amant qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Le blond ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir. Il lança un vague « J'y vais ! » à Kakashi avant d'emboiter le pas au brun qui s'était mis à courir. Il capta quelques chose comme « sale gosse ! » de la part du barman et un « mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?? » venant de la table que Sasuke venait de quitter. Il s'élança à sa poursuite.

L'autre ne tarda pas à s'arrêter, peu endurant, et s'affala sur un banc. Il sursauta comme un diable quand le blond se planta devant lui, plier en deux par sa course (2).

« 'Tain, c'est que tu cours vite, enfoiré ! »

Sasuke le regardait toujours, les yeux écarquillés, complètement à cours de réactions. Le blond, voyant qu'il bénéficiait encore de quelques secondes de répit avant que l'autre ne revienne à lui et ne le frappe, se lança tout de suite.

« Sasuke, il s'est passé quoi, entre notre dernière nuit et l'autre jour, pour que tu me pètes un câble comme ça ? »

La question eut le mérite de maintenir son vis-à-vis en mode pause. Naruto vit à nouveau un débat intérieur agités ses yeux noirs, l'envoyer bouler ou lui répondre ?

« Aller, Sasuke. Laisse-moi t'aider. S'il-te-plais... Aller, cède. Ça ira mieux après, tu verras. »

L'autre hésita encore un peu. Puis céda. D'un coup, un peu brusque, qui déstabilisa le blond l'espace d'un instant. Sasuke s'était levé et, du même coup, l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé... »

Naruto lui rendit son étreinte. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il le serra dans ses bras. Fort. Longtemps. Peut-être l'autre pleurait-il, il n'en savait rien. Ils ne bougeaient pas.

« Tu viens chez moi ? »

Le brun acquiesça, tête baissé, comme un enfant qu'on vient de gronder. Naruto prit doucement sa main, et l'entraina avec lui. Sasuke le suivit, ressemblant encore plus à un enfant perdu, et ils cheminèrent en silence vers l'immeuble miteux. Gaara serait partit voir son amant, du moins il fallait l'espérer. L'appartement était vide. Naruto installa son invité sur le matelas et partit leur chercher à boire. L'alcool lui semblait peu recommandable, il opta pour du café. Il revint avec deux tasses fumantes, et il en offrit une sans un mot au brun. Le silence perdura quelques instant avant que le blond ne le brise :

« J'ai besoin que tu me parles. Que tu me dises. Je ne peux pas tout deviné tout seul. Aide-moi. »

Sasuke semblait toujours hésiter. La décision était-elle si importante, son enjeu si conséquent ?

« Je n'ai pas été élevé ainsi. Par pour les autres. Chez nous, c'était l'argent, l'entreprise, et rien d'autre. Je n'aurais pas du venir. Je n'aurais pas du te rencontrer. »

Ça, c'était cruel. Le cœur de Naruto se serra.

« Mon père est un homme... froid. Dur. Mécanique. Il a depuis longtemps renoncé à être un père, un mari, un être humain. C'est un robot. »

Sasuke ne lui adressait pas vraiment la parole, il semblait plutôt faire le point avec lui-même, ce qui n'était pas plus mal .

« Quant à ma mère... et bien, elle a essayé d'être aimante pour deux. Mais elle s'y est finalement perdu, elle aussi. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. »

Sa voix oscillait entre mépris et tristesse. Il avait sans doute envie de la haïr, de les haïr pour ce qu'ils étaient devenus, mais on ne renie pas si facilement ses parents.

« Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais mon frère... »

Naruto voulut demander, son frère était toujours là, non ? Il lui en avait parler. Mais il se retint. Il le saurait tôt ou tard.

« Je l'aimais plus que de raison. Je l'aime toujours mais...ce n'est plus pareil depuis. »

Le brun parlait pour lui. « Depuis », il savait ce que ça voulait dire, il n'avait pas besoin de l'expliquer. Naruto se cala à ses côtés, patient. Il savait écouter, parfois.

« Il te ressemblait. »

Brusque retour dans l'instant présent. Sasuke s'obstinait à ne pas croiser son regard, honteux de se dévoiler.

« Avant l'art c'était... toute sa vie. Il était musicien – violoncelliste – c'était sa passion. Il voulait en faire son métier mais... chez nous ça n'est pas si simple. »

Histoire classique. Le chef d'entreprise veut que son fils lui succède. Dispute. Famille qui se déchire. Que d'emmerdement pour des conneries...

« Ça a été épouvantable... »

Naruto essayait de s'imaginer. Une famille. Quel effet cela pouvait-il avoir ? Quel goût, quel couleur ?

« Itachi était l'ainé, l'entreprise lui reviendrait tôt ou tard. Il s'est battu. Il s'est même enfui un moment. Mais si l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, il apporte incontestablement le pouvoir. Il a finit par se soumettre. Et il a l'air triste même quand il sourit maintenant. »

Ça, il connaissait. Il comprenait.

« L'amour et la passion ne conduisait à rien, c'est ce que j'en ai conclut, et c'est ce que mon père m'a inculqué. Je m'en sortait très bien avec ça jusqu'à ce que tu débarques dans ma vie. »

Cela sonnait comme un reproche. Naruto se détourna, blessé malgré lui.

« Navré d'avoir chamboulé ta carrière de cœur de glace.  
- Je n'ai pas réussit à te repousser. À t'en vouloir. »

Naruto se tut, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Sasuke était de nouveau en conversation avec lui-même.

« J'étais toujours parvenu à maitriser la situation. Je m'était convaincu que le meilleur moyen de ne pas en souffrir était tout simplement de rester seul. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de rencontrer quelqu'un... comme toi. Je me suis battue avec moi-même, d'où les revirements d'humeur. Tu en a fait les frais. Je suis désolé. »

Les explications étaient achevées, et Naruto souriait. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, après tout. Peut-être aurait-il finalement droit à sa chance.

« Sasuke... ça te dit de sortir... avec moi ? »

Comme des collégiens. Parce que c'était plus simple ainsi. Tout se jouait à cette simple question. Leur avenir. Commun ou séparé. Ils se fixaient intensément sur ce matelas usé. L'instant était décisif. Et puis... (3)

« Ouais. »

Cette fois Naruto souriait franchement. Il finit par éclater de rire, faute de trop de bonheur contenu.

« C'est officiel alors ? On sort vraiment ensemble, en couple et tout ?  
- Bah ouais...  
- Ça veut aussi dire que tu vas pas aller t'envoyer en l'air à droite et à gauche?  
- Attends, y a un contrat d'exclusivité en plus ?  
- T'es bien parti toi !  
- C'est juste que je suis pas habitué, et puis... »

Naruto le vit très nettement rosir, une moue boudeuse s'installant sur son visage.

« Quoi ?  
- Et ben... »

Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Tu... tu vis bien avec un mec toi... »

Le blond se retint à peu près cinq secondes, puis il éclata de rire. L'autre se renfrogna encore plus.

« Gaara ? Mais c'est mon meilleur ami ! comme mon frère ! j'y crois pas... Sasuke, t'es jaloux ? »

Cette constatation l'enchantait. Mieux, elle le transportait littéralement. Le brun, trop gêné, préféra échappé à la question en partant à la découverte de l'appartement, ce qui ne prenait pas énormément de temps. Et tandis que le blond était encore occupé à se fendre la poire, l'autre avisa dans un coin de la pièce un empilement de feuille et de toile diverse. Profitant de l'inattention de son amant, il les parcourut rapidement. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'aurait probablement pas pu s'empêcher de rougir, un peu. Les dessins étaient de Naruto, et Sasuke était présent sur plus de la moitié d'entre eux. Si certains étaient innocents, d'autre était beaucoup plus osés, presque érotique. Le blond mis un certain temps à comprendre de ce que faisait le brun. Il piqua aussitôt un fard mémorable. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Bah, on dirait que tu m'inspires. »

Sasuke continuait à contempler l'œuvre du blond, interdit. Certain datait d'un moment, presque dès leur rencontre.

« Naruto... comment tu l'as su ? Que tu m'aimais ?  
- C'est mes potes qui me l'ont dit. »

Sasuke, accroupi, tomba sur le cul de surprise. Réponse à deux balles.

« De q- hein !?  
- Je leur ai dit ce qu'il m'arrivait, enfin, ils s'en sont un peu rendus compte tout seul mais en gros, que tu m'obsédais complètement, que j'avais encore envie de te voir même après qu'on ai couché ensemble, que je te dessinais partout, que je rêvais de... hum, bon, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Je t'ai même exposé à l'école, c'est pour dire ! »

Naruto masqua sa gêne derrière un rire un peu nerveux. Il se sentait con de déballer ça comme ça. Comme si il n'était pas déjà assez faible devant son amant, il fallait qu'il lui dise en plus que ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Ça faisait un peu psychopathe.

« Naruto... »

Parler, ou pas ? Le dilemme le secouait une fois de plus. Ça en devenait lassant.

« Putain ! C'est moi qui ai acheté ta toile. Celle de l'expo. Est-ce que je suis amoureux de toi tu crois ? »

Un ange passa. Un deuxième. Un troisième. Au septième, Naruto referma la bouche. Au douzième, Sasuke détourna les yeux pour essayer de masquer son trouble. Au vingt-et-unième, il fallait dire quelques chose.

« Ce serait cool... non ? »

C'était une question timide, un peu hasardeuse. Pleine d'espoir. Sasuke sourit. Un sourire fin, mince, mais il était bien là.

« Ce ne doit pas être si compliqué. »

Naruto en eut subitement marre de toutes ces discussions. Ça commençait à devenir vraiment gnangnan, et Sasuke était vraiment trop mignon. Il profit de l'inattention de son petit ami tout neuf pour lui sauter dessus, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser sauvage.

« Y'en a marre, on verra ça demain...  
- Qui est le plus pervers des deux ?  
- Toi, tu bandes. »

Et Sasuke rit. Ils rirent tous les deux. Ça faisait du bien. Et ils firent l'amour. Encore mieux. Leur histoire recommençait.

A suivre.

* * *

(1) Nan nan, je vais pas me lancer dans l'enchainement eu de technique de drague débile XD. Même si c'est marrant, ça n'aurait pas sa place ici. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que la fin est proche. Pas vous ?

(2) C'est qu'il est fatigué le petit. En fait là, je me base sur mes propres performances, c'est pour ça qu'il s'étale au bout de 10 mètres. _Mon dieu, tu es la plus grande sportive que la terre est connue... _tes sarcasmes me laisse indifférente. _Mollusques_. Je vais me pendre.

(3) Vous savez que j'ai faillit couper ici ? mais en fait j'avais trop envie d'écrire la suite, et en plus ca faisait bizarre. J'étais dans un bon jour, vous avez de la chance !!

Et donc, this is the end of the chapter 8 ! on dirait pas comme ca mais c'est moi la meilleure en anglais dans ma classe ! _C'est pas dur, ils sont tous nazes en anglais..._ Je vois pas le rapport ! _Bah voyons..._

Note de la Correctrice : J'en ai malheureusement l'impression aussi ;_; ! Je tien à m'excuser auprès de l'auteur et des lecteurs pour avoir retarder la publication de ce chapitre _ ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, et laissez lui pleeeein de commentaires :3 !


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard !

_Dis, t'as pas l'impression de commencer tout tes chapitres en t'excusant ?_

Arg, je ne mérite pas de vivre.

_Euh, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit..._

BREf !! Mes plus plates excuses pour cette attente plus lognue que els répcédentes. Je dois vous l'avouer, en fait ce chapitre est près depuis SUPER longtemps, c'était de la PURE flemme. Je crains...

C'est le dernier !!

C'est aussi pour ca, ca me fait bizarre de terminer cette histoire, je l'aimais bien... Fin bon. J'en ai d'autre en stock, quoique je vais peut-être les écrire en entier avant de les publier, histoire que ce mette pas 3 mois entre chaque chapitre...

Cette fic s'arrête donc ici !!

Bon, la fin n'est pas super original hein, je voulais pas de prise de tête, juste... bah la vie quoi. CE chapitre n'est pas passer dans les mains de ma beta, je m'excuse donc apr avance pour le niveau.

Je dédie (enfin et comme promis) ce chapitre à ma Lé qui est quand meme la suele peronne que je connaisse IRL qui lit mes fics, et avec qui je peux péter des câbles sur les rebondissements tragiques de Tusbasa Reservoir Chronicle et X, entre autre. T'a vu, je l'ai fait !! J'y ai pensé !! Je t'aime petite soeur. Il est pour toi celui-là !!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Déprime.

Ce mot flottait au dessus des pauvres restes de Naruto étendu sur le sol. Il se lamentait, geignait sans cesse depuis plus d'une heure.

"Naruto, qu'est ce que t'as encore ??"

Gaara, toujours très peu compatissant, le retourna sur le dos du bout du pieds comme si il s'était s'agit d'un déchet, ce à quoi il s'apparentait à cet instant. Naruto faisait des yeux de chiens battu.

"Mais... mais... Sasuke va partir en vacances ! Pendant deux semaaaiiines !!"

Gaara leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspérés. Ah, c'est ça.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre. Depuis que son colocataire avait résolut à peu près son problème avec son Roméo, l'appartement rayonnait de bonheur, Naruto étant quelqu'un de très communicatif. Le mois de juin s'était déroulé dans une ambiance extraordinairement agréable, dépourvu de crise de colère ou de larme. Le blond était heureux. Et quand lui était heureux, il y avait de forte chance pour que tous ceux qui l'entourait le soi également. Moins d'une semaine après la formation officielle du couple à problème, Kurenai avait accouché d'une jolie petite brune en parfait santé, ce qui avait fait bondir Naruto au plafond. Et lui et Sasuke... et bien, ils se débrouillaient. Entre les journées (et les nuits) passées sous la couette, ils se comportaient comme n'importe quelque couple de jeune adultes : ils se chamaillaient, se réconciliaient avec un ou deux câlins, sortait en boite faire baver tous les gays de la ville... bref, ils profitaient. Naruto était aller chez Sasuke où il avait pu constater que, effectivement, son tableau se trouvait bien dans la luxueuse demeure : le brun l'avait carrément accroché dans une pièce attenant à sa chambre qui lui servait de bureau, pour éviter que son auteur tombe dessus lors de ses visites nocturnes. Leur relation avait évolué, devenu plus mature, plus maitrisée. Et puisque Gaara sortant également avec Neji (chez eux la partie « sous la couette » était encore plus développé), les deux artistes était parvenu à convaincre leur copain respectif de se joindre à leur bande le temps d'une soirée. Le résultat avait été exemplaire. Et pour le blond, voir son brun complètement décalé dans leur bar, essayer de se retenir de rire aux conneries que Kiba débitaient à la seconde était une vision qu'il garderait longtemps. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle tombe, cruelle et impitoyable :

"Je vais partir deux semaines avec mes amis, dans une villa sur la plage, alors..."

Le reste s'était perdu, Naruto sentant déjà les abysses de la solitude et de l'abstinence s'abattre sur lui. Deux semaines ! Sans le voir ! Le supplice. Bien sur, l'accompagner était hors de question. Non seulement il n'en avait pas les moyens, mais en plus il ne se voyait absolument pas passer deux semaines en compagnie des matheux. Il se sentirait trop inférieur.

"Je sais, Neji va avec eux. C'est pas une raison pour me faire une dépression.

-Mais comment je vais faire ??"

Question stupide.

"Tu feras comme tous le monde, vieux ! Tu demanderas à ta main droite.

-Gaara, je parlais pas de ça..."

Bien sur qu'il ne parlait pas de ça. Et si Gaara n'avait rien d'autre à dire, c'est parce qu'il ignorait lui-même quel effet cela lui ferait de ne plus voir son propre brun pendant aussi longtemps. Sans parler du côté « libido inassouvi »...

"Allez chéri, deux semaines c'est quand même pas si long...

-C'est l'éternité. Je tiendrais jamais."

Gaara sourit intérieurement. Toujours aussi extrême.

"Idiot.

-Toi-même..."

Xxx

"Beuh... t'es vraiment obligé de partir avec eux ?"

Naruto, assis sur l'imposant lit de son amant, regardait celui-ci préparer ses bagages en boudant. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à accepter que le brun parte si loin de lui et aussi longtemps.

"Tu renoncerais à des vacances avec ta bande d'idiot toi ?

-C'est pas des idiots !!

-Je sais je sais.

-Sasuke...

-Hmmm ?

-Tu vas, enfin... tu sais, tu vas être à la plage et tout, l'ambiance tout ça... tu m'oublieras vite ?"

Sasuke cessa ses aller et venu pour se tourner vers le garçon en tailleur sur son lit. Il avait baisser la tête ; sans doute sa question n'était pas si innocente que ça. S'inquiétait-il vraiment ? Probablement.

"Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment trop mignon..."

Ce n'était pas une réponse, mais elle eut le mérite de faire taire le blond qui rougit légèrement.

"Je dis pas que tu dois pas aller voir ailleurs, on est des mecs quand même mais... quand tu reviendras, tu voudras toujours de moi ? Tu trouveras surement un surfeur décoloré sans cervelle pour..."

Deuxième tactique sur-efficace pour faire taire un blond partit dans son délire : l'embrasser. Naruto en oublia un instant ses questionnements, le temps de se perdre dans un baiser ardent. Il se reprit en sentant les mains du brun se glisser sous son t-shirt.

"Eh ! Tu essaies d'échapper à la question !

-Et ça te déplait ?"

Ses yeux noirs le fixaient d'un air gourmand, Naruto abdiqua. Ils en reparleraient plus tard...

_Plus tard._

Calé dans les bras puissant de son amant, le blond soupira de bonheur, retraçant du bout du doigts les lignes de son torse pâle.

"Je pourrais m'envoyer en l'air autant que je veux..."

Regards qui s'accrochent, tendresse... amour ?

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser avant un moment."

Et le blond, de tout son cœur, sourit.

XxX

Il avait eu parfaitement raison. Deux semaines, c'était ENORME.

Il avait cru mourir. Il avait beau sortir avec son meilleur ami, il avait beau ramener un peu n'importe qui, il n'était jamais satisfait. Son corps lui prouvait sans relâche que décidément, Sasuke, c'était la dépendance pur et simple. Le brun revenait le lendemain, et il allait lui faire sa fête. Son esprit s'emballa rien qu'à l'idée. Demain...

Ils avaient convenu que c'est Gaara qui bougerait, pour aller voir Neji, et que Naruto gardait l'appartement. Il attendait donc. Sasuke repasserait surement chez lui avant de venir, ce qui fait qu'il ne serait pas là avant 22 heures. Coup d'œil au portable : 15h30. Mon dieu. Résolut à l'attente, Naruto s'empara de ses crayons et commença, patiemment, à dessiner.

On frappa à la porte à 18h à peine. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : son « chiri » lui avait sauté dessus, et il se retrouvait, en quelques secondes, plaqué au sol et déjà à moitié nu.

"Sa... Sasuke, tu...

-Cht, plus tard sale blond, tu m'as trop manqué."

Naruto ne protesta pas plus, après tout, il n'attendait que ça. Ils firent l'amour dans la précipitation, résultat de tension accumulé pendant deux longues semaines, et plus violemment qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Plusieurs fois. C'est au milieu de la nuit que, exténué, ils se posèrent finalement sur le matelas qu'ils étaient parvenu tant bien que mal à rejoindre. Corps nus emmêlés dans les draps, ils reprenaient leur souffle, repu.

"Rien à faire, c'est avec toi que c'est le mieux."

Sasuke accompagna sa déclaration en se lovant contre le corps chaud de son amant, pleinement satisfait.

"Tu as testé autre chose ?

-Oui, et j'en était pas moins frustré.

-Pareil. C'est trop cul-cul.

-Bah, tu l'as cherché, fallait y penser avant de me courir après et de nous faire devenir accroc.

-Ça ne me gênes pas.

-Moi non plus, j'ai jamais dit ça."

Un cap semblait avoir été franchit. Un cap plutôt important. Naruto s'interrogeait. Cela voulait-il dire que le brun l'avait rattrapé question dépendance et tout ça ?

"Naruto...

-Ouais ?

-Je t'aime."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais l'obscurité latente cacha les rougeurs de ses joues. Oui. Il l'avait rattrapé.

"Moi aussi.

-Je suis content de t'avoir, Naru. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

-Si tu continues je vais pleurer.

-Je serais obligé de te consoler alors...

-Obsédé.

-Oh, si peu..."

Ils rirent, complice. Et heureux.

XxX

Sasuke est un personnage en noire et blanc.

À force de le dessiner, c'est ce que Naruto avait conclut. Même sur ses peintures en couleur, il pouvait coloré tant qu'il voulait les arrière plan et les décors, Sasuke restait en noir et blanc. Yeux noirs. Peau blanche. Cheveux noirs. Vêtements noirs et blanc, sombres et gris. Cela lui allait bien. Il appartenait résolument au domaine du noir et blanc.

"Je ne peux pas te dessiner", lui dit-il un jour.

Naruto en fut surpris. Sasuke s'était révélé amateur d'art, et il l'avait surpris à gribouiller des esquisses sur ses feuilles de cours quand il se laissait aller à rêvasser au lieu de bosser. Contrairement à ce que Naruto aurait pu croire, Sasuke n'avait pas deux mains gauches. Il se débrouillait.

"Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir rendre justice à mon sublime visage ?" Plaisanta le blond.

Pourtant, Sasuke était sérieux. Il semblait être préoccupé par cette histoire.

"Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me dessiner, Sasu ?"

Le brun garda un moment le silence, peu enclin à lui avouer sa faiblesse. Naruto le trouvait adorable, à le voir hésiter ainsi, mais il jugea que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour le lui dire.

"Je ne met pas de couleur. Je ne sais pas faire. Alors je ne peux pas te rendre tel que tu es.

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi je suis en noir et blanc. Mais toi... toi tu est indéniablement en couleur. Ça ne peut même pas être autrement."

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Il l'embrassa avec gourmandise, aux anges. Sasuke ne comprenait pas bien ce qui avait provoqué ce soudain accès de tendresse, ni le sourire resplendissant du blond qui brillait comme un soleil.

"Tu vois ? Tu clignote tellement t'es coloré. Ça m'énerve."

Naruto le serra dans ses bras, alors qu'ils étaient agenouillés sur le sol comme de parfaits idiots. Même si ça n'avait l'air de rien, même si il aurait presque pu être vexé par ces paroles... il était heureux. Sasuke lui parlait. Il lui disait des trucs adorables avec son visage neutre alors qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il était là. Bien là, dans ses bras, perdu dans ses mots et ses pensés, étouffés par l'étreinte naïve du blond. Et l'un comme l'autre, ils en étaient heureux.

Naruto rentrait pour sa deuxième année aux Beaux-Arts, Sasuke en deuxième année à Polytech (1). Sasuke avait eu une grosse prise de bec avec son père quand il lui avait présenté son blond, il s'était retrouvé à la rue mais bon, vu l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté (l'avait prévu le truc) ça ne posait pas vraiment de problème, et son frère pouvait l'aider. Naruto ne voulait pas vivre séparer de Gaara, mais pas de Sasuke non plus, et le roux voulait lui-même s'installer avec son propre copain. Ils en avaient donc conclu que, tant qu'à faire, ils avaient qu'à se prendre un apart' à quatre ; c'était plus économique et ça arrangeait tous le monde, à condition qu'il y ait au moins deux chambres... la vie dans cet appartement là, de taille modeste mais chaleureux, étaient épiques. Entre disputes et réconciliation diverses sur des sujets plus ou moins stupides, séance de peinture, séance de maths, parties de jambes en l'air et soirées arrosées, l'ambiance était garantit. Ils adoraient cet endroit où s'invitait parfois deux-trois conquêtes pour varier un peu les plaisirs, ou les deux bandes d'amis qui avaient du apprendre à cohabiter. Peut-être cela ne durerait pas éternellement, peut-être que cette vie prendrait fin un jour. Mais pourquoi s'en soucier ? L'éternité n'était pas importante. En attendant, affalé dans leur canapé devant un film de série B hilarant et pitoyable, la vie était belle. Demain Gaara et Neji s'engueulerait pour la place dans la salle de bain avant de décider d'y aller ensemble, ou Sasuke empêcherait Naruto d'arriver à l'heure en cours en le retenant au lit, alors il lui ferait la tête, pas longtemps, parce qu'il en était incapable, et demain soir ils jouerait aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit en mangeant des pizzas, ou ils sortirait profiter de leur jeunesse et de leur chance. Demain serait un autre jour, plus ou moins joyeux que le précédent, mais qu'importe. Aujourd'hui leur suffirait amplement.

"Je vous aimes trop les mecs.

-Quoi ? Tu me mets dans le même sac qu'eux ?

-Jaloux ? Tu ne fait pas le poids contre l'ami d'enfance !!

-En tant qu'amant officiel, j'exige que tu m'aimes le plus !!

-Okay, je te le jure solennellement, si y'a le feu, c'est toi que je sauves en premier.

-Moi je sauverais d'abord la collec' de CD...

-Monstre !

-Je suis sur que tu en profiterais pour me piquer les miens !!

-Je sauterais sur l'occasion, tu veux pas m'en filer...

-Je vous fait ma déclaration et vous vous en foutez ! Je vous déteste !

-Boude pas chéri ! Nous aussi on t'aime !

-Mais ouais, regarde, on accepte même que tu manges à notre table, on est des anges !

-Hahaha.

-La ferme, ça devient super intense là..."

Et ils rirent comme des gamins pour se replonger dans une histoire incompréhensible d'amour et de flic en mousse, combats ratés et répliques de niais en option. Ils se payaient la tête des acteurs et des décors, argumentait sur quel postérieur était plus appétissant que l'autre, ils riaient.

Des amis, un amour, un foyer en bordel, une pizza 4 fromages, une boite de capote... que demander de plus ?

* * *

(1) Moi non plus je savais pas, il est vachement fort le p'tit !

AND IT'S OVER !!

Ah lala, ca fait bizarre... Je suis un peu triste et pas vraiment satisfaite, m'enfin faut bien passer à autre chose. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez 'si vous voulez)

_Au fait... C'est moi ou ce chapitre... il est vraiment SUPER court ??_ Mais-euh... Fallait pas le dire !! _Ah..._


End file.
